


I'm Not Your Angel.

by ChicaLibroUvUr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Gabriel/Omega Sam Winchester, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Croatoan Virus (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Kevin Tran, Omega Michael (Supernatural), Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicaLibroUvUr/pseuds/ChicaLibroUvUr
Summary: —Muy bien, Samandriel—habló Raziel con esa voz que silenciaba cualquier conversación mientras el chico frente a él se erguía en su lugar intentando dejar de temblar—Ángel de rango 1, se te encomendó la misión enteramente confidencial de ir a la tierra a entrevistarte con…—enmudeció al instante en que Zadquiel gruñía por lo bajo—No hace falta decir su nombre aquí—la sala entera se relajó—Para debatir la posible alianza que nos haría erradicar la amenaza que se cierne sobre la tierra con el propósito de acabarla, ¿no es así?—Sí—asintió vigorosamente Samandriel antes de suspirar—Tres demonios, un cazador y dos perros del infierno se presentaron a la reunión con él—creyó necesario informar antes de proseguir.— ¿Con un solo ángel?—gruñó Naomi, el arcángel de recipiente femenino que se sentaba en uno de los extremos de las doce sillas—Y con recipiente omega, ese cretino, ¿qué pretendía al presentarse de esa manera?—Bueno, si me permiten—gruñó Raziel mirándolos con molestia antes de seguir mirando a Samandriel—Las condiciones eran que no regresaras hasta obtener una respuesta de su parte—prosiguió Raziel mirando con interés a Samandriel a lo que éste asintió—De acuerdo, Samandriel, ¿cómo fue la reunión?
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Kevin Tran, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Prólogo

Las voces iban y venían por aquel lugar sin orden específico, demasiadas ideas al mismo tiempo mientras intentaban ponerse de acuerdo respecto al tema que trataban. Los murmullos escalaban por las paredes llenando de sonido aquel lugar hasta hacer imposible que cualquiera pudiera escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

Ideas, ideas por doquier intentando solucionar el problema. Opciones, miles de opciones intentando encontrar más alternativas que las que se les mostraba. Susurros, bajos susurros que pondrían incómodo a cualquiera ante lo que se decía.

Frente a toda esa sala donde las voces no parecían disminuir ni un ápice se encontraba un atrio con doce lugares donde sólo once estaban ocupados; hombres y mujeres luciendo miradas serias mientras escuchaban el ruido ir y venir, entendiendo vagas ideas en algún lado y recopilando opciones en otro. Cualquiera sentiría que estaban a nada de volverse locos pero en realidad estaban acostumbrados a esas juntas donde no se podía escuchar absolutamente nada.

No obstante, era cansado intentar hacer que todo ahí tuviera coherencia así que diez personas miraron a la silla de en medio donde un hombre realmente grande, fornido de cabellos como el oro y ojos profundamente azules frunció el ceño y golpeó con fuerza un mazo sacado de la nada sobre la mesa.

—Silencio, por favor—pidió amablemente aquel rubio.

No alzó la voz, no hubo necesidad; el sonido de su voz, a diferencia del resto, era ronca, potente, un acento extraño debido al recipiente que utilizaba y bastó con mirarlos a todos con los ojos entrecerrados para que las voces desaparecieran; el eco de su propio mandato se extendió durante unos segundos siendo coreado con el sonido del golpe de su mazo, llegando a todos los que se encontraban en aquella habitación mientras se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares y miraban fijamente hacia el frente.

En medio de todo ese lugar tan blanco que podría cegar a cualquiera se encontraba un muchacho desgarbado, larguirucho que se encorvaba sobre sí mismo intimidado ante la cantidad de ojos que tenía encima y, sobre todo, aterrorizado de las once personas que se encontraban en frente de él. Se removió incómodo en su lugar intentando enderezarse, erguirse y mantenerse firme pero eran tanto los nervios que ya no sabía que hacer.

Ante él estaban todos los Ophanim mirándolo seriamente mientras todos los coros de serafines se encontraban a su alrededor murmurando, mirándolo con interés y curiosidad esperando lo que tuviera para decir. Aquel muchacho se concentró en el hombre número seis frente a él, el que estaba en medio de todos con el mazo mientras que a su costado se encontraba otro igualmente serio pero pelinegro, de ojos verdes y con la piel un tanto pálida. Aquel era Zadquiel y el hecho de que estuviera justamente junto a Raziel decía que eran problemas serios.

Aquella era una reunión en el cielo donde la gran mayoría de los ángeles debatirían las medidas que se necesitaban ante la inminente amenaza que surcaba la tierra. Todos poseían un recipiente humano para que su presencia no resultara demasiado abrumadora si se tenían que retirar en cualquier instante; algunos, como Raziel, tenían su recipiente desde hace milenios mientras que otros, como el muchacho frente a ellos, lo habían conseguido apenas unos meses antes de aquella junta.

Cada recipiente desprendía un aroma distinto y no precisamente por el ángel que lo comandaba sino por la casta de éste; Había omegas, alfas, incluso betas rodeándolos lo que hacía que las tensiones fueran más difíciles de soportar pues cada uno desprendía su propia aura.

Cuando un ángel tomaba un recipiente se adaptaba a él lo más rápido posible y, con eso, tenía que adaptarse a la casta que éste poseía haciendo que la parte animal del humano se viera un tanto afectada por el ángel haciendo de éste más voluble de lo que sería comúnmente.

Y todo esto ocasionaba que el pobre muchacho en medio de todas las miradas se sintiera intimidado, su recipiente era un omega y él era un ángel sin rango alguno. Estar rodeado de tanta gracia mucho más fuerte que la propia y castas con peor humor que la suya pondría en aprietos a cualquiera.

Pero, afortunadamente, fue ese el momento donde Raziel decidió que ya le había intimidado lo suficiente; compartió una corta mirada con Zadquiel antes de aclararse la garganta y mirar fijamente al muchacho frente a él, desprendiendo un aroma realmente potente a canela que hizo que los ángeles a sus costados arrugaran un poco la nariz mientras que el chico en medio de todos comenzara a temblar.

—Muy bien, Samandriel—habló Raziel con esa voz que silenciaba cualquier conversación mientras el chico frente a él se erguía en su lugar intentando dejar de temblar—Ángel de rango 1, se te encomendó la misión enteramente confidencial de ir a la tierra a entrevistarte con…—enmudeció al instante en que Zadquiel gruñía por lo bajo—No hace falta decir su nombre aquí—la sala entera se relajó—Para debatir la posible alianza que nos haría erradicar la amenaza que se cierne sobre la tierra con el propósito de acabarla, ¿no es así?

—Sí—asintió vigorosamente Samandriel antes de suspirar—Tres demonios, un cazador y dos perros del infierno se presentaron a la reunión con él—creyó necesario informar antes de proseguir.

— ¿Con un solo ángel?—gruñó Naomi, el arcángel de recipiente femenino que se sentaba en uno de los extremos de las doce sillas—Y con recipiente omega, ese cretino, ¿qué pretendía al presentarse de esa manera?

—Es claro que intimidarlo—murmuró pensativo Uriel, ángel de recipiente masculino con tez oscura—Espero que al menos la reunión diera frutos.

—Bueno, si me permiten—gruñó Raziel mirándolos con molestia antes de seguir mirando a Samandriel—Las condiciones eran que no regresaras hasta obtener una respuesta de su parte—prosiguió Raziel mirando con interés a Samandriel a lo que éste asintió—De acuerdo, Samandriel, ¿cómo fue la reunión?

El nervioso ángel miró a su alrededor encontrando todas las miradas enfocadas en él, recibiendo con más impacto el aroma de los alfa que se encontraban en la habitación haciéndolo sentir terriblemente intimidado, aplastándolo de manera alarmante haciendo que mirara un poco abrumado a Raziel.

—Todos aquellos que estén desprendiendo su aroma, que sean alfas, o lo reprimen o me veré en la necesidad de sacarlos de aquí—habló Zadquiel frunciendo el ceño, desprendiendo el aroma a café amargo que le caracterizaba—El único aroma que quiero oler en esa potencia es el de Raziel y el mío.

Para fortuna de Samandriel aquella orden fue acatada al instante haciendo que el aroma a canela y café le envolviera por completo hasta hacerlo sentir un tanto más tranquilo y no precisamente porque le agradaran esos aromas sino porque su recipiente se relajaba en el instante en que un alfa lo marcaba con el aroma sin atacarlo, envolviéndolo con él de manera relajante hasta hacerle sentir tranquilo.

—Ham, bueno. Intenté reunirme con él en más de cinco ocasiones pero no se presentaba o mandaba a algún demonio de crucero—comenzó a informar aquel ángel mientras colocaba las manos en su espalda y se paraba derecho, en la pose de descanso muy característica en el ejército humano—Me negué a hablar con cada demonio que se me mandó hasta no haber hablado con él.

—Me agrada, a veces se le olvida su lugar—gruñó Rafael, cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose en su lugar, él poseía un recipiente femenino de bonito cabello rojizo—Deberíamos de recordárselo.

—Buscamos una alianza—gruñó el arcángel Miguel, usando un atractivo recipiente masculino de cabello negro—Es un mal necesario en este momento.

—Ya tenemos la tuya con Lucifer, ¿es necesaria esta?—preguntó con fastidio Uriel ganándose una risa de Gabriel en el extremo contrario del atrio.

Miguel enrojeció haciendo que Samandriel olisqueara débilmente el aroma a rosas que destilaba; de los once Ophanim frente a él, Miguel era el único que poseía un recipiente omega siendo fácil de molestar para el resto de los arcángeles, en especial para Gabriel.

—Ya dije que no es mi culpa que mi recipiente esté ligado al de Lucifer—gruñó con molestia mientras exponía la marca de una mordida en la base de su cuello, ahí donde se unía con el hombro—Y es beneficiosa esa unión.

—Claro, ahora así se le dice—se burló Gabriel subiendo los pies a la mesa frente a él—Unión beneficiosa. En mi idioma es fo…

—No termines eso si quieres quedarte al resto de la reunión, Gabriel—amenazó Zadquiel haciendo sonreír burlesco a Gabriel—Dejen sus peleas para después y dejen que escuchemos el resto de la historia.

—Uriel comenzó—gruñó Miguel con fastidio.

—Será mejor para todos si vas a la parte de la reunión—pidió Raziel colocándose una mano en el rostro, comenzando a exasperarse.

Samandriel sintió como el aroma a canela desaparecía en el instante en que le envolvía el de café, como si Zadquiel relevara el turno de Raziel en el intento de mantenerlo tranquilo; aquel ángel aún sentía las miradas de los serafines que se encontraban alrededor prestando atención a lo que se hablaba, divertidos con las riñas de los Ophanim.

Miguel no era el único cuyo recipiente poseía ya una unión alfa-omega. Había recipientes de ángeles unidos a otros humanos, algunos estaban ligados a una criatura sobrenatural o, en caso de Raziel, a un príncipe del infierno pero él poseía el mismo recipiente desde hace milenios lo que hacía que se cuestionaran constantemente aquella unión. Sin embargo ninguna era tan divertida como la unión alfa-omega de Lucifer y Miguel descubierta el mismo día en que debían enfrentarse, viendo imposible lastimar al otro haciendo que llegaran a un acuerdo.

Samandriel pasó sus ojos entre las filas de los serafines ordenados por número de coro, intentando encontrar el objeto de su interés antes de mirar hacia al frente encontrándose con la mirada seria de los dos arcángeles que mantenían el control de los Ophanim.

—Una vez expuestos mis argumentos aceptó la alianza—informó Samandriel ganándose una sonrisa de los once arcángeles frente a él—Pero puso una condición. Una sola para acceder y me vi en la necesidad de ponerlo en espera para informar.

Los murmullos comenzaron. Miles de murmullos yendo de un lado a otro llenando de sonido aquella sala. Palabras mezcladas con otras palabras que no parecían tener significado alguno, entremezclándose hasta parecer una sola; palabras llenas de indignación, de molestia; palabras curiosas llenas de interés que intentaban adivinar lo que podría significar aquello.

Los arcángeles de inmediato olvidaron las burlas a Miguel y comenzaron a discutir entre ellos en voz baja, previniendo cualquier cosa que pudiera solicitar aquel ser antes de saber con precisión qué era lo que quería.

Samandriel se vio inundado de tanto sonido comenzando a taladrarle la cabeza. Miles de voces al mismo tiempo mientras los aromas amenazaban con volverse insoportables de nueva cuenta, controlándose apenas Zadquiel emitía un gruñido distraído en su dirección.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?—preguntó Rafael silenciando todas las voces en un segundo—Ya tiene la Primera Espada, ¿acaso no le es suficiente?

— ¿Quiere algún objeto divino?—cuestionó Gabriel con el ceño fruncido—Lo único que se me ocurre es la lanza de Miguel—ante eso el interpelado frunció el ceño—Que es claro que no le daremos, idiota.

—Tú eres el idiota—gruñó Miguel con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ay, pobre bebé, ¿irás a decirle a tu alfa?—se burló Gabriel haciendo que Uriel se cubriera la boca ocultando su risa.

—Tal vez lo haga—respondió Miguel cruzándose de brazos— ¿Qué es lo que el idiota quiere?

—Quiere al ángel Castiel.

Los sonidos cesaron en aquel lugar, incluso los aromas haciendo, que cada uno de los ángeles que se encontraban ahí contemplaran fijamente el sexto coro de los serafines localizando a la perfección el recipiente masculino de cabello negro y ojos azules que utilizaba una gabardina beige que miraba a Samandriel con sorpresa, como si no entendiera con exactitud a qué se refería.

Castiel era un gran soldado, el mejor de su tropa alcanzando rápidamente el estatus de serafín; era rápido y letal, obediente pero un tanto distraído.

En realidad, durante toda la junta había estado cuestionándose la importancia de las abejas en la existencia de la tierra, preguntándose cómo era que criaturas tan pequeñas y pesadas pudieran volar con esas alas tan diminutas. ¿Había prestado atención a algo que se dijo? Quizá al principio pero pronto se vio entretenido con cualquier otra cosa hasta que Samandriel había dicho su nombre.

Todos en la sala le miraban fijamente haciéndolo sentir incómodo, preguntándose si se había perdido parte importante de la plática, sin entender por qué todos parecían de pronto tomarlo en cuenta cuando, por regla general, nadie le escuchaba ni le pedía su opinión. Ciertamente estaba bien con ese trato, así era más fácil, pero en ese instante le hubiese gustado haber prestado atención.

—Castiel—gruñó Raziel desde el podio.

Aún extrañado, aquel ángel de gabardina se puso de pie mirando con interés a su alrededor; miró a Anael junto a él ganándose una mirada alarmada de su acompañante de recipiente femenino; miró al costado encontrándose con Balthazar pero éste sólo enarcó las cejas, sorprendido ante lo dicho por el pobre ángel frente a todos.

—No—gruñó Gabriel sonando demasiado serio para él, interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir Raziel en ese instante—Ese idiota no puede aparecer y sólo decir que va a ayudar a cambio de un ángel. Y no Castiel, sin duda. Espero que se lo hayas dicho, Samandriel—gruñó apretando los dientes, dejando que su aroma a tinta y pergamino llenara la sala.

—Se lo dije—asintió Samandriel comenzando a sentirse intimidado—Pero dijo que no aceptaría si no se le daba a Castiel y…y él tenía a los dos perros a sus costados y yo…—Samandriel movió sus manos de manera nerviosa ante la mirada fulminante de Gabriel—Le dije que tenía que discutirlo con ustedes.

Castiel frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, aún manteniéndose de pie entre sus compañeros, intentando adivinar lo que hablaban sin parecer que había estado distraído durante la reunión, no queriendo cabrearlos de más.

— ¿Hablan de mí?—cuestionó en un susurro a Anael ganándose un asentimiento.

—Al parecer ya eres de su interés—murmuró la pelirroja.

— ¡Pero si fue Gabriel el que trajo ovejas al jardín de Joshua!—exclamó Castiel en voz alta.

El susurro de los arcángeles conversando cesó mirando detalladamente al pelinegro de pie entre todos aquellos serafines; su recipiente era un omega por lo que no fue sorprendente comenzar a oler las cerezas y la miel de pronto debido al estrés que estaba sufriendo. Quizá el ángel no era consciente de ese sentimiento pero sí su recipiente por lo que se apresuraba a reaccionar de inmediato.

Todos le miraron con el ceño fruncido antes de que Gabriel bufara y se cubriera el rostro con las manos.

—Intento defenderlo y el maldito me delata—gruñó por lo bajo ganándose la risa de Uriel—Búrlate y lo siguiente es tu oficina—amenazó el arcángel dorado ganándose un gruñido.

—No es eso de lo que hablan—susurró Balthazar tirando de la gabardina de Castiel—Te quieren a cambio de la alianza—aclaró ganándose una mirada de confusión.

— ¿Me quiere? ¿Quién?—preguntó Castiel aún sin entender.

—EL REY DEL INFIERNO, IDIOTA—gritó Miguel desde su lugar haciendo que Castiel le mirara alarmado—El rey del infierno te ha pedido a cambio de la maldita alianza, como si mi lazo con Lucifer no fuera suficiente.

Castiel abrió la boca y la cerró segundos después, aún sin entender muy bien qué era lo que pasaba y, peor aún, sin saber qué tenía que ver él en todo eso cuando en toda su vida nunca había visto al rey del infierno. Escuchaba de él cuando Lucifer iba a visitar a Miguel, sabía quién era y lo que era pero jamás lo había visto de frente, ¿por qué le interesaba si no lo conocía?

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que hablemos en privado—murmuró Raziel por completo fastidiado—Castiel, te vemos en la sala del trono, Samandriel más te vale venir con él.

Golpeó su mazo contra su mesa haciendo que toda la sala quedara vacía en un parpadeo. Castiel se quedó ahí unos segundos antes de dirigirse al salón del trono. Como si la situación en la tierra no fuera ya suficientemente peligrosa, ¿qué tenía él que pudiera ofrecerle al rey del infierno?


	2. Alianza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oigan, por cierto, un aviso así namas...había investigado y vi que en ocasiones consideran a Satanás y a Lucifer como dos entidades distintas así que aquí lo aplico c: para que no se confundan

La sala del trono se encontraba en una parte alejada del cielo a la que ningún ángel tenía acceso a no ser que así se le otorgara; consistía en una pequeña cúpula de blanco cegador con techo de cristal que proyectaba una mortecina luz que el tragaluz de vidrieras de colores enfocaba sobre el trono en medio de todo; prismas de luces de colores se encontraban danzando constantemente sobre un asiento de lo que parecía granito blanco, esculpido de forma triangular en el respaldo mientras el asiento era un tanto cuadrado con dos reposabrazos a los costados. A sus lados se encontraban dos asientos de menor estatura, completamente blancos sin reflejo alguno de colores.

El salón era demasiado largo, extenso. Había varios lugares alrededor del trono, cinco en cada costado con un color diferente a los que estaban junto al trono; todo parecía un arcoíris a sus costados pero el blanco predominaba más que nada en aquel lugar. Incluso las pisadas resultaban demasiado ruidosas haciendo que el sonido de cada paso que dabas se extendiera abarcándolo todo haciendo que tu estancia ahí no pasara desapercibida para nadie.

Permanecía siempre cerrado, con doce arcángeles custodiándolo y protegiéndolo de cualquiera; doce arcángeles donde cada uno tenía su lugar en esa sala y que en ese instante se encontraban sentados en sus correspondientes sillas.

Castiel ingresó seguido de Samandriel, sintiendo como el ángel omega se mantenía pegado a su gabardina como si temiera verse intimidado de nuevo ante la cantidad de alfas que había en esa sala. Ambos ángeles pasaron la mirada por todo el salón encontrándose a los arcángeles meditabundos, serios; En un lado se encontraban Jofiel, Rafael, Uriel, Naomi y Sariel, ordenados del mayor al menor de entre ellos.

Castiel entendía que sólo había siete arcángeles que realmente contaban, los mayores, pero eso no evitaba que hubiera otros arcángeles, si bien no tan poderosos como los otros sí que eran más que un serafín.

Del otro lado del salón se encontraban los mayores, los dorados y los más importantes; Raziel y Zadquiel eran los más cercanos al área del trono, mirando todo con el ceño fruncido, después de ellos se encontraba Gabriel que, por primera vez, se mantenía serio en su lugar. Le seguían Kamuel y Ramiel, que se podrían considerar como gemelos en términos humanos.

Allá junto al trono, en la silla cercana a la de Raziel, se encontraba Miguel de brazos y piernas cruzados mirando fijamente hacia el frente mientras las voces de sus demás hermanos inundaban la sala ante la llegada de los otros dos menores, demasiado abrumados ante la cantidad de aromas que ahí se presentaban.

Voces, las voces volvían a abarcarlo todo mientras Samandriel se mantenía detrás de Castiel, mirando de hito en hito a cada arcángel ahí que expresaba su opinión ante lo que se les solicitaba.

—Creo que es mejor buscar otras alternativas—habló Jofiel atrayendo la atención de todos ahí—No podemos ofrecer un ángel a un demonio como si fuera una ofrenda cualquiera.

—Nuestras opciones se terminaron después de que casi masacraran el noveno coro, Jofiel—gruñó Ramiel mostrando los dientes, ganándose un asentimiento de Kamuel—Tampoco me agradan sus condiciones pero nos quedamos sin tiempo.

—No pueden simplemente darle a Castiel y ya—exclamó Gabriel, enfurecido haciendo que sus ojos brillaran—Es nuestro hermano.

—Me pregunto si te opondrías así se tratarse de cualquier otro ángel—gruñó Rafael cruzándose de brazos mientras comenzaba a mover su pie en el aire.

— ¿Qué intentas decirme, Rafael?—gruñó Gabriel cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor, Gabriel—exclamó Naomi poniendo los ojos en blanco—No es ningún secreto que tu hermano favorito es Castiel. Estoy bastante segura que podrías ofrecer a cualquiera de nosotros con tal de que él se quede a salvo.

—Y no me sentiría culpable—aceptó Gabriel ganándose un jadeo colectivo de parte de la mayoría—No es solo por Castiel, bola de engreídos. ¿Para qué quiere un ángel? ¿Planea algo más contra nosotros? ¿Necesita gracia para algún hechizo importante? ¿Acaso no se cuestionan las razones por las que querría un ángel?

Todos parecieron pensársela durante unos segundos, compartiendo miradas realmente mortificadas ante aquel cuestionamiento antes de mirar fijamente a los dos ángeles que se encontraban en medio de todos ellos.

Castiel permanecía con el ceño fruncido mirando al frente, intentando parecer serio a pesar de las circunstancias, aún cuestionándose por qué tenía que ser él entre los miles de ángeles en el cielo, ¿qué tenía de importante? Era un soldado aguerrido con recipiente omega, la mayoría creía que era alfa hasta que captaban su aroma.

—Tal vez podríamos concretar otra reunión con él para que exponga sus razones por las cuales quiere a Castiel—sugirió Kamuel pensativo haciendo que los demás el miraran—Podrá ser un idiota pero es razonable—Uriel bufó.

— ¿Razonable? ¿No fue él el que casi masacro nuestras tropas en una rabieta?

Los murmullos volvieron ante lo dicho por Uriel.

Gabriel iba poniéndose colorado conforme más pasaban los minutos y escuchaba a sus hermanos sugerir que era mejor arriesgarse. Su aroma a pergamino y tinta inundaba la habitación sobre todos los aromas ahí, haciendo que Samandriel se sujetara con más fuerza de la gabardina de Castiel y éste comenzara a removerse incómodo; en momentos como aquel odiaba la casta de su recipiente.

Raziel y Zadquiel se mantenían al margen de todo aquello, mirándolos dialogar y dialogar, capturando fragmentos de sus ideas por aquí y por allá intentando encontrarles significado a tantas palabras dichas a la vez. Aquel par se miraron unos segundos antes de mirar a Miguel; si bien Zadquiel era el arcángel de la benevolencia y la libertad, el ángel misericordioso conocido más como “la justicia de Dios” y Raziel era el líder de los Ophanim y arcángel cazador de criaturas sobrenaturales, a fin de cuentas era Miguel el que tenía la última palabra sobre todo lo que se discutía, no por nada estaba sentado al costado derecho del trono de Dios.

El arcángel omega les miró unos segundos, recargando el brazo en su asiento y colocando los dedos contra sus labios, golpeteando la piel de forma acompasada mientras analizaba todo minuciosamente intentando dar con la solución que mantuviera felices a todos.

— ¿Conocías al rey del infierno de algún lado, Castiel?—cuestionó Miguel haciendo que la sala se silenciara y Castiel frunció el ceño.

—Sólo de lo que Lucifer relata cuando viene—aclaró el de menor rango mirando a todos—Jamás lo he visto en mi vida.

—Tuvo que haber sido en algún lado—gruñó Zadquiel pasándose la mano por el cabello—No eres lo demasiado importante como para que tu nombre suene en todos lados—ante eso Castiel gruñó ofendido.

—No te lo tomes a mal, Castiel, pero es verdad—intentó tranquilizar Raziel removiéndose inquieto—Tu nombre no suena en la tierra como lo suena el de Miguel o el de Gabriel; no obras milagros como Anael y, sin duda, no eres ángel custodio rondando por ahí como Jev así que tiene que haber una razón por la que él te haya pedido exactamente a ti—lo señaló antes de suspirar— ¿Nunca has tenido contacto alguno con un demonio?

—No—se apresuró negar Castiel antes de fruncir el ceño—Bueno, hace unos meses hubo una misión debido a que algunos infectados de CROATOAN comenzaron a expandirse y las órdenes eran mantenerlos en un solo lugar—murmuró pensativo—Miguel y Rafael nos comandaban.

—Había demonios en la zona—aclaró Rafael mirando a los dos arcángeles de ceño fruncido frente a ella—No estaban causando problemas, también intentaban mantenerlos a raya, Lucifer estaba con ellos y se enojó al ver a Miguel.

—El maldito idiota cree que por ser el alfa de mi recipiente puede mandarme—gruñó Miguel poniendo los ojos en blanco, haciendo que Ramiel riera entre dientes.

—Claro que puede—aclaró el arcángel entre risas—Por algo es tu alfa.

—Si no vas a decir algo útil mejor cierra tu boca—gruñó Miguel inclinándose en su asiento—No estamos hablando de Lucifer y de mí sino del rey del infierno pidiendo a un ángel.

Jofiel, que había estado mirando fijamente a sus hermanos, alzó la mano pidiendo la palabra, sabiendo que en momentos y discusiones así era mejor no comenzar a molestar a Miguel pues éste actuaba un poco como Lucifer en ocasiones, mandando todo por la borda si no se hacía lo que él quería.

—Castiel es un ángel con recipiente omega—señaló lo obvio haciendo que todos asintieran—Y él tiene un recipiente alfa, ¿no creen que tenga algo que ver?

Jofiel siempre había tenido una habilidad innata de ver lo que estaba a simple vista, hacerlo notar como quien enciende la luz en una habitación oscura. Colocaba todas las cartas sobre la mesa, mostrándoselas a los demás y aclarando su lugar en cada uno antes de poder tomar una decisión definitiva pero, en aquella situación, Gabriel estaba comenzando a enojarse con su grandiosa habilidad para mostrar las cosas que eran mejor no saber.

—No vamos a ofrecer a Castiel como una puta—gruñó Gabriel levantándose de su lugar—La casta de su recipiente no lo es todo. No, me niego—sacudió la cabeza firmemente enfrentándose a Miguel—Tú más que nadie sabe lo que es ser omega y que sólo quieran usarte de juguete sexual, Miguel, ¡no puedes dejar que le hagan eso a Castiel!

— ¡Nos quedamos sin opciones, Gabriel!—exclamó Naomi levantándose de su asiento—Deja tu preferencia de lado y acepta lo que tienes, ¡eres un arcángel y tu deber es hacer lo mejor para todos! Han muerto demasiados de nuestros hermanos, ¡sólo uniéndonos a ellos somos capaces de vencer lo que se nos viene!

— ¡Tenemos la maldita unión de Lucifer y Miguel! ¡La de Raziel y uno de los príncipes del infierno! ¿Por qué necesitamos otra?

—Entonces ¿no te molesta que Miguel sea la puta pero Castiel sí?—gruñó Uriel haciendo que todos ahí le miraran ofendidos—Seamos honestos, hemos usado a Miguel como moneda de cambio con Lucifer desde que se descubrió su unión, ¿qué hace a Castiel tan especial como para no ser de igual utilidad?

—Que Castiel no tiene la unión con él—gruñó Kamuel mirando con el ceño fruncido a todos—Y no estamos hablando de Lucifer, que a fin de cuentas sigue siendo un arcángel, sino de un demonio. Un caballero del infierno, ¡el maldito rey con la marca de Caín! ¡Y quiere a un ángel!

—Tenemos que hacer sacrificios para lograr un fin—sentenció Naomi cruzándose de brazos—Uriel tiene razón, ¿qué hace diferente a Castiel? ¿Acaso prefieres ofrecer a cualquiera de nosotros sobre la virtud de tu hermanito?

—Con los ojos cerrados prefiero ofrecerte a ti a los hellhound antes que darle a Castiel al rey del infierno—gruñó Gabriel con brusquedad antes de mirar a Miguel— ¡Di algo!

Miguel no habló enseguida. Miró fijamente a Raziel y a Zadquiel comunicándose sin necesidad de palabras, compartiendo sus propias opiniones respecto al tema antes de dirigir su atención a Castiel, que aún se encontraba en medio de todos con Samandriel detrás de él, mirando con atención como los prismas de colores que iluminaban el trono iban moviéndose lentamente, como si danzaran, sobre el granito haciendo que aquello se viera más vivo de lo que usualmente pareciera. Estaban tan acostumbrados a que el trono y la silla de la izquierda no se ocuparan que el único consuelo que encontraban eran los colores que se proyectaban desde el techo.

Miguel se pasó una mano por el rostro antes de deslizarla al lugar exacto donde estaba la marca de una mordida, arrugando la nariz con fastidio mientras la necesidad de tener al alfa rondándolo le envolvía, molestándolo que él se viera en esas circunstancias; el arcángel Miguel sintiendo la necesidad de acorrucarse contra un alfa por la sencilla razón de que los problemas que enfrentaban estaban volviéndolo loco.

—Castiel es un soldado—murmuró silenciando las discusiones—Un gran soldado, serafín del sexto coro y, así como otros, debe saber que hay misiones que no nos agradan pero que son para un bien mayor—miró al interpelado ganándose un asentimiento—Bueno, con eso en claro entonces no veo porque sería un problema que vaya con él.

—NO—gruñó Gabriel colocándose frente a Castiel— ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Lo echarás a los lobos y ya?—gruñó convirtiendo sus manos en puños—Si lo mandas al infierno con él me aseguraré de teñir tu oficina de rosa, Miguel—ante la amenaza el arcángel omega gruñó.

—Si tanto te molesta que vaya pon tus condiciones—sugirió Zadquiel atrayendo la atención de Gabriel—No podemos otorgarle una fuente de gracia sin más, debemos ponerles ciertas condiciones que nos aseguran que no estará usando a un ángel para fines lucrativos.

—Está decidido—sentenció Raziel levantándose de su lugar—Samandriel, ve abajo de inmediato y notifícale que lo veremos mañana en la noche en un área intermedia para discutir lo último de la alianza—ordenó sin más, ganándose un asentimiento del ángel que permanecía detrás de Castiel—Iremos Miguel, Gabriel y yo a reunirnos con él. Los demás se harán cargo de las tropas, ayudándoles a adaptarse rápido para cuando tengamos que unir los ejércitos—aquello se ganó un murmullo—Castiel, ¿tienes algo qué decir?

El pelinegro miró a su alrededor un poco intimidado; aunque pareciera sorprendente aún estaba analizando la situación, cayendo en cuenta de que iban a ofrecerlo a él a cambio que el rey del infierno ayudara al cielo para salvar a la tierra. Miró a Raziel y luego contempló a Miguel, que no dejaba de tocarse el cuello donde sabía tenía la marca de unión.

—No quiero que me marque—pidió sin más. 

—De acuerdo—asintió Raziel—Puedes retirarte, te llamaré mañana.

Apenas aquel par de ángeles salieron de la sala del trono todos los arcángeles comenzaron a discutir de nueva cuenta, debatiendo bajo qué condiciones entregarían a Castiel al rey del Infierno; las puertas de la sala se cerraron sonoramente mostrando el labrado dorado de dos imponentes alas y un triángulo coronándolas, brillando en clara advertencia que dentro se llevaba una junta de suma importancia y que más les valía no interrumpir por nada del mundo.

…

La noche se extendía sobre sus cabezas mientras las estrellas brillaban como luciérnagas allá arriba. Raziel se encontraba de brazos cruzados golpeteando con fastidio su brazo mientras que a sus lados se encontraba Gabriel, que se encontraba recargado sobre un barril vacío devorando un chocolate, y Miguel, que se abanicaba constantemente y gruñía a cada rato mientras los minutos pasaban.

—Llega tarde—gruñó Raziel con fastidio.

—No me sorprende, es un idiota—sentenció Michael gruñendo—Maldición, tengo mucho calor.

Gabriel y Raziel enarcaron las cejas y lo miraron con interés, olisqueando débilmente el aire antes de arrugar la nariz y alejarse unos metros; por regla general no se sentían cómodos oliendo constantemente a otros ángeles, preferían dejar de respirar para no oler ningún aroma a su alrededor por lo que no era una sorpresa que no notaran la forma en la que Michael apestaba.

Rosas, su hermano olía a rosas con un ligero toque de limón y algo que les hacía alejarse con desagrado, fastidiados con las circunstancias.

— ¿En serio tenías que entrar en celo justo ahora?—gruñó Raziel dejando de oler el aire mientras miraba con molestia a Miguel.

—Yo no controlo esto, Raziel—exclamó el pelinegro lloriqueando—Maldita sea, ¿dijeron si vendría Lucifer?—ante aquello Gabriel sonrió burlesco.

—Ya, la unión beneficiosa—murmuró burlesco ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Miguel— ¿Qué? Sólo digo que puedes pasar tus celos solo perfectamente, ¿sabes?

—Una vez que tienes una unión resultan más dolorosos los celos—aclaró Raziel de manera distraída, quitando pelusas inexistentes de su traje—Ya tienes una pareja, una para siempre, lo que hace que tu celo duela si ella no se encuentra cerca porque es como si te rechazara—se encogió de hombros mirando a Gabriel—Es biología.

—Seré un idiota pero debo confesar que hasta ahora sospechaba que tú no tenías un celo—confesó el de cabello dorado haciendo que, a pesar de su bochorno, Miguel riera—Digo, eres tan serio y malhumorado, ¿de verdad sucumbes a tu instinto animal?

—No es mi mejor momento pero es inevitable—asintió Raziel mirando el reloj en su muñeca—Media hora tarde.

—Ni siquiera quiero preguntar—gruñó Miguel acercándose a Raziel—Sólo abrázame, al menos así se me pasará un poco.

—Si terminas oliendo a mí Lucifer me va a matar—señaló Raziel apartándolo—Y mi omega también así que mantente lejos, restriégate en un árbol o algo.

—Son un par de idiotas—gruñó Miguel envolviéndose con ambos brazos, lloriqueando.

—Y aún así sigo sin tener lazo—alardeó Gabriel señalándolo con un chocolate.

El silencio que les envolvía fue roto por el débil ronroneo de un motor acercándose a lo lejos, sintieron la tierra vibrar bajo sus pies haciéndolos incorporarse y mirar con el ceño fruncido al frente, vislumbrando los faros de un auto acercarse por el camino, iluminándolos levemente antes de aparcar a unos metros.

El auto era un clásico y negro, tan negro que se confundía con la noche. De él emanaba una débil música de rock pesado haciendo que los arcángeles enarcaran las cejas en el momento en que la puerta del piloto se abría y del auto emergía una enorme silueta recortada contra la oscuridad que se acercó tranquilamente antes de posarse frente a ellos, aun manteniendo su distancia.

Los tres seres celestiales olisquearon en aire intentando adivinar a quién tenían en frente; un omega. Miguel arrugó la nariz alejándose, continuando sus lloriqueos mientras su vientre comenzaba a doler de manera insoportable y el calor que desprendía su recipiente amenazaba con comenzar a quemarlo desde adentro; Raziel arrugó la nariz ante el aroma, preguntándose qué rayos hacía un omega en la reunión mientras que Gabriel…bueno, él se perdió en el aroma a caramelo y chocolate que le golpeó el rostro haciéndolo enfocar la vista hasta que pudo divisar el rostro del recién llegado.

—Lamentamos la demora—habló el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

—Me suena a plural—señaló Raziel con fastidio.

En ese instante tres ladridos rompieron el silencio en el momento en que los arcángeles divisaban a tres perros del infierno acercarse desde los costados del camino acompañados de un demonio y un vampiro. Los hellhound mostraban los colmillos, ladraban enfurecidos mientras se colocaban entre los seres celestiales y los del infierno, tirando mordidas al aire en un intento de mantenerlos a raya, haciendo que Raziel gruñera mientras que Gabriel les ladraba de nueva cuenta, divertido con la situación, sentándose sobre el barril en el que había estado apoyado.

—Ahí tienes tu plural—murmuró Gabriel sonriendo ladinamente— ¿Y tú eres…?

—Soy Sam Winchester—se presentó el alto colocándose el cabello detrás de las orejas—Mi rango no es de su incumbencia pero soy humano…al menos en su gran mayoría—ante eso Raziel enarcó las cejas.

—Supongo que eres el cazador de la reunión pasada—señaló Raziel ganándose una sonrisa de parte del omega— ¿Dónde está?

—No tarda en llegar—aclaró el vampiro con fastidio, recargándose en el auto—Lucifer y él tenían que hablar de algo.

El silencio que le siguió resultó más incomodo que el anterior, todos escuchando los gimoteos de Miguel mientras deseaba arrancarse la piel de los huesos en un intento de sosegar el calor que le asfixiaba. Raziel le miró preocupado, sabiendo que poco faltaba para que comenzara a restregarse contra el primer alfa que se le acercara y en serio deseaba no ser él; aunque les costara aceptarlo, Lucifer se volvería loco si llega a oler a Miguel con el aroma de otro alfa que no fuera él, y más con el celo de éste llegando.

Los dos recién llegados frente a ellos eran ni más ni menos que Crowley, demonio de encrucijada, y Benjamín, vampiro alfa de una manada que servía especialmente al infierno. Los tres representaban los más allegados del rey del infierno, aquellos en los que confía ciegamente y es capaz de mandar a cualquier misión sin importar lo que pasé pues era tal su seguridad en ellos que no le preocupaba el después. Además que Sam era su hermano cuando fue humano y había algo especial en él, sin duda.

La sangre de demonio corría en torno a las venas de aquel simple cazador de sonrisa arrogante y aroma a caramelo. La sangre demoniaca y el hecho de que era un telépata, uno de los niños de Lucifer creados durante el primer apocalipsis pero el único en mantenerse a la causa y cuando su hermano ascendió a rey del infierno…bueno, no era una sorpresa verlo en ese instante.

Un aleteo cortó el aire entre ambos, colocándose detrás de los perros del infierno, en el momento en que dos siluetas aparecían ante ellos con sonrisas de suficiencia. Raziel se tensó un momento al ver a Lucifer lucir tan imponente como siempre, con aquel recipiente fornido de cabello color paja y ojos claros, con esa mueca de mal humor y la marca de una mordida más pequeña en su cuello en señal de que le pertenecía a un omega. El otro era un poco más bajo pero sin duda más fornido, de anchos hombros; se parecían un poco físicamente si no fuera por la sonrisa socarrona del otro y los ojos verdes que brillaban llenos de diversión.

Apenas Lucifer se enderezó Miguel lloriqueó, frustrado de verse tan necesitado apenas captaba el aroma a limón y corteza de Lucifer, recorriendo el espacio que los separaba y lanzándose a sus brazos mientras restregaba el rostro en el pecho del alfa.

— ¿Estás en celo acá?—gruñó Lucifer incrédulo mientras sujetaba a Miguel—Te he dicho que no bajes si estás en celo.

—Le llego mientras esperábamos—aclaró Gabriel aburrido, mirando con ojos entrecerrados al demonio rey—Y apesta, ¿podrías darle lo que quiere?

—Tengo mucho calor—susurró Miguel mirando a Lucifer—Por favor.

Lucifer suspiró lleno de fastidio antes de mirar al hombre a su lado, sujetando con fuerza a su omega como si temiera que cualquiera de los alfas se le lanzara sin más al oler el celo de éste.

—Supongo que tendrás que arreglártelas solo, Dean—anunció el arcángel caído.

—No hay problema—sentenció el otro, divertido, mientras pasaba la vista por todo el lugar.

Lucifer asintió tomando con fuerza a Miguel antes de desaparecer de aquella extraña reunión, llevándose con él el aroma del omega en celo permitiendo que todos ahí respiraran de manera más profunda, captando los aromas de los demás en un intento de memorizarlos en caso de necesitarlos después.

Dean, el rey del infierno, caballero con la marca de Caín y dueño de la Primera Espada, se enderezó en toda su altura mirando fijamente a su alrededor, pasando de los dos arcángeles que quedaban frente a él, intentando encontrar algo en la oscuridad que le calmara el entusiasmo que le revolvía el estómago.

Intentó ser lo más discreto que pudo pero no lo suficiente para Raziel.

—No está aquí—aclaró sobresaltando al demonio—No aún, debemos discutir primero contigo antes de llamarlo—Dean frunció el ceño.

—No es parte del trato—gruñó, molesto.

—Es lo que hay, cuernitos—sentenció Gabriel moviendo sus pies en el aire—Así que pones buena cara ante los términos del trato o tomo a mi hermanito y nos largamos al cielo a buscar una nueva forma de resolver el asunto—sonrió angelicalmente apareciendo una paleta de la nada—Tú decides.

Dean gruñó mostrando los dientes mientras el aroma a whiskey y cuero se extendía alrededor de ambos, como si quisiera auto-nombrarse el alfa de aquella reunión ganándose un lloriqueo de su hermano en la parte de atrás. No obstante, Raziel y Gabriel no se dejaron intimidar ante su aroma, demasiado acostumbrados a varios alfas en un solo lugar como para acobardarse ante eso.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cuáles son los términos?—cuestionó de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

Raziel miró a Gabriel en respuesta haciendo que éste apareciera un pergamino de la nada y se aclarara la garganta, enderezándose en su lugar de manera en que resultaba realmente graciosa para los acompañantes de Dean.

_-Castiel será mandado al infierno como acuerdo para realizar la alianza._

_-Castiel hará lo que se le ordene en el infierno a no ser que se trate de planes en contra del cielo o de usar la gracia angelical para fines lucrativos, de ser así Castiel se ve libre de su trato y puede regresar al cielo sin problema._

_-Castiel podrá recibir visitas constantes de cualquiera de sus hermanos cuando sea sin que se les prohíba la entrada a los demás seres celestiales._

_-Castiel permanecerá en el infierno el tiempo que sea necesario; la alianza se rompe apenas se vea erradicada la amenaza sobre la tierra. Después de eso él vuelve al cielo._

_-Nada de runas anti-ángeles, esposas con trampas enoquianas ni nada que pueda afectar al ángel dentro del recipiente._

_-Castiel no será marcado por ningún alfa en su estadía en el infierno._

Una vez terminada la lista Gabriel desapareció el pergamino y ambos arcángeles miraron al demonio que los contemplaba con el ceño fruncido, realmente molesto al tener tantas clausulas para tener acceso al ángel. ¿En serio esperaban que él lo devolviera? Eso no era parte del plan, Castiel tenía que quedarse con él siempre y así el infierno estaría en tranquilidad con el cielo.

— ¿Por qué tiene que volver al cielo?—gruñó con los dientes apretados— ¿Y por qué no puedo marcarlo? En eso consiste la alianza.

—Mi omega es un príncipe del infierno—gruñó Raziel con los ojos entrecerrados—El alfa de Miguel es Lucifer. Lo creas o no, tú sólo eres el rostro público para ellos—ante eso Dean se tensó—Podrás ser el rey pero no eres el dueño del infierno y lo sabes así que una alianza contigo no es primordial cuando tenemos otras dos de un rango mayor.

—Castiel no quiere ser marcado—aclaró Gabriel ante la última duda—Fue su única condición y se irá de buena gana contigo.

—No me gustan ciertas cosas—gruñó Dean entrecerrando los ojos.

—Una pena, cariño, no es negociable—sentenció Gabriel antes de sonreír—Aunque, si quieres, puedes ofrecer a tu dulce hermano omega a cambio de…

Si bien aún no terminaba de hablar Dean ya había desenvainado la primera espada amenazando a Gabriel con ella, cubriendo a su hermano con su cuerpo de tal manera en que su aroma opacó por completo el dulce olor del omega, haciendo que Gabriel alzara el mentón de manera altanera mientras le miraba con la burla en los ojos.

—Deja a mi hermano fuera de esto—gruñó Dean haciendo que el negro apagara sus ojos.

—Estoy a punto de darte a mi hermano favorito—informó Gabriel sin acobardarse—Así que te callas y aceptas los términos o me veré en la necesidad de cambiar hermano por hermano, tú decides.

Dean se la pensó durante un segundo, mirando a Sam sobre su hombro sabiendo que no podía hacerlo sin su hermano; cuando la alianza se le ofreció lo primero en lo que pensó fue en el ángel de ojos ridículamente azules que conoció cuando enfrentó a los CROATOAN, ese salvaje ángel que peleó limpiamente sin recibir ni una herida, moviéndose entre el enemigo con la elegancia de un cisne, cautivándolo como nada en el mundo.

Desde esa misión no había dejado de pensar en él, molestando a Lucifer hasta que logró sacarle su nombre.

 _Castiel_ , le encantaba saborear cada letra de su nombre en el paladar cuando lo pensaba en voz alta, deseando tenerlo frente a él de nuevo en un lugar donde podría tocar sus alas, olerlo hasta que sus aromas se mezclaran.

—De acuerdo—gruñó Dean sin más—Te daré tropas demoniacas que estarán bajo el mando de mis tres generales—acordó señalando a su espalda—Les dirán exactamente cada uno de sus movimientos si no quieren que mis demonios reciban órdenes sobre asesinar al primer ángel que se encuentren—ante aquello Raziel gruñó—Mi hermano es un omega sin marca y ambos queremos que siga siendo así ¿entendido?

—Supongo que podemos con eso—asintió Raziel haciendo bufar a Gabriel.

El pergamino apareció frente a Dean sin más, reluciendo los acuerdos leídos por el arcángel y más abajo con los nuevos decretados por él ya plasmados. Dean los leyó una última vez antes de pincharse un dedo con la espada y plasmar la gota de sangre sobre el pergamino haciendo que su nombre apareciera de inmediato, rodeado con el nombre de otros doce arcángeles y el del ángel de su interés.

El pergamino desapareció con un sonoro pop y segundos después Raziel pronuncio algo en enoquiano, haciendo que un nuevo aleteo inundara el silencio de aquel lugar y ante ellos apareciera un ángel de gabardina beige y desordenado cabello negro; las alas de aquel ser eran tan largas y esponjosas de plumaje negro que hicieron revolotear las de Dean antes de sonreír con entusiasmo mientras una fulminante mirada azulada se encontraba con la suya.

—Hola, Castiel—saludó con una sonrisa.

Castiel no respondió, simplemente se quedó ahí parado mirándolo con el ceño fruncido antes de dar unos cuantos pasos al frente, siendo recibido por los hellhound y colocándose en silencio junto al rey del infierno, mirando a Gabriel y a Raziel de manera un tanto intimidada al verse rodeado de aromas con los que no estaba familiarizado.

Gabriel le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y Raziel asintió con la cabeza, dándole su apoyo, antes de que ambos desaparecieran de ahí con el sonido de un aleteo, no sin antes de que Gabriel le guiñara un ojo al hermano del rey del infierno, divertido al verlo fruncir el ceño.

Dean sonrió mirando a Castiel, alzando una mano y pasándola por su rostro ganándose una mirada recelosa del ángel. El demonio se inclinó y le olisqueó un costado haciéndolo tensarse, amando el aroma a cerezas y miel que le recordaba a un pay recién horneado.

—Bueno, vamos a tu nuevo hogar, angelito—susurró Dean con una sonrisa—Seguro te va a gustar.

Castiel no respondió, se dirigió al auto sin decir nada y se montó en él dispuesto a mantener la distancia con aquel demonio. ¿Cuánto tendría que pasar en el infierno? todavía no llegaba y ya extraña el cielo pero al menos había ayudado a todos sus hermanos. Sin duda, ser un héroe era tedioso.


	3. El Infierno

Las historias contaban que el infierno era un lugar lleno de perdición y tortura donde las llamas del fuego abrazador lo cubrían todo haciendo que el aire se sintiera demasiado pesado como para respirar apropiadamente; decían que escuchabas los lamentos de las almas condenadas haciendo que a cada paso que dabas la desesperación te llenara, siempre buscando una manera de salir sin importar el precio mientras las risas demoniacas llenaban el ambiente amenazando con dejar caer cualquier demonio sobre ti hasta devorarte y desmembrarte, regando tus partes por todo el infierno para que fuera más difícil regenerarte para la siguiente tortura.

Como he dicho, eso dicen las historias.

No obstante, lo que Castiel tenía ante él era ni más ni menos que un simple edificio abandonado con arquitectura victoriana por fuera, enredaderas cubriendo sus paredes y arbustos algo espinosos y secos decorando el jardín; a simple vista parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos, con techo a dos aguas a punto de venirse abajo mientras las paredes parecían descarapelarse como lo haría una serpiente a punto de cambiar de piel.

No era la gran cosa, no había llamas ardientes consumiéndolo todo, ni siquiera se escuchaba un solo lamento que no fueran los cuervos más cercanos y algunos pájaros alegres.

Castiel frunció el ceño mientras salía de aquel auto y se quedaba un segundo parado junto a la puerta del copiloto, contemplando con atención toda esa estructura intentando ver más allá de ella, preguntándose si se trataba de algún glamour o algo por el estilo. Sam, el hermano del rey del infierno, atrajo su atención de manera un poco grosera haciéndolo mosquearse.

—Ya está enojado porque no volviste con él—gruñó Sam pasándose una mano por el pelo—Si lo haces esperar se enojará más y no es agradable que se enoje.

— ¿Y por qué es mi culpa que ya esté enojado?—se atrevió a cuestionar Castiel mientras seguía a Sam por la verja de entrada.

El omega alto se sobresaltó ante el tono de voz empleado por el ángel; era ronco y profundo, casi como la voz de mando de un alfa pero sin hacerle sentir intimidado; en realidad podría considerarla un ronroneo que erizaba la piel. Sam tuvo que volver a olisquear el aire para recordarse el aroma dulce de su acompañante delatando su casta.

Era sorprendente que aquel ángel tuviera un recipiente omega; Sam conocía pocos ángeles celestiales y la gran mayoría poseía un recipiente alfa, claro que a excepción de Miguel y del pequeño ángel que les había informado de la alianza.

Los ángeles, según Crowley, eran soldados un tanto brutos, serios y de firme determinación, ciegos a sus creencias y que no cualquiera podía doblegar. Todas esas descripciones hacían que los ángeles buscaran, de preferencia, un recipiente alfa o beta para sus tareas por lo que conocer un ángel omega le era interesante, más si tenía esa aura que desprendía Castiel para nada similar a la de un omega.

Y no es que Sam clasificara a los omegas como la casta más débil; él mismo era un omega y era mejor que la gran mayoría de los alfas en el infierno, pero tampoco olvidaba su casta, era imposible con tanto alfa oliéndole el trasero en cada celo que tenía y a Dean poniéndole a Benny como escolta cuando se alejaba demasiado de su vigilancia.

Sam era un omega, un rudo omega, pero tampoco fingía ser alfa, le gustaba su casta, tenía sus ventajas y odiaba que le dijeran “un omega que se cree alfa” ya que él no se creía absolutamente nada. Estaba orgulloso de su casta y no tenía que estarla ocultando con ceños fruncidos ni tonos de voz algo enronquecidos.

—Había pensado que no hablas—señaló Sam dirigiendo a Castiel a la entrada de aquella construcción—No hablaste durante todo el camino sobre nada.

—No me preguntaste sobre nada—se excusó el ángel encogiéndose de hombros.

Sam le miró divertido, ya se imaginaba los intentos de Dean por intentar coquetear con él.

—No hagas enojar a Dean—pidió Sam deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta—Ha estado bajo mucho estrés con todo lo que está pasando. Cada vez hay más humanos infectados con CROATOAN y algunos de los mejores demonios no han encontrado un recipiente. Benny ha ofrecido los de sus vampiros, Crowley está intentado convencer a una manada que tiene acceso a su forma animal para que también presten recipiente—Castiel le miró sin entender.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué me dices todo esto?—cuestionó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Porque mi hermano no va a hacerlo—aclaró Sam encogiéndose de hombros—Para que tengas un poco de…empatía respecto a su comportamiento. Pertenecemos al infierno pero no somos tan malos tipos ¿sabes?

Castiel no respondió, no sabía qué decir ante aquello, así que espero a que Sam abriera la puerta para dirigirse al interior.

Lo que encontró a dentro contrastaba notablemente con el exterior; todo aquello parecía un gran pasillo de piedra gris un poco tallada, no como si hubieran puesto ladrillo por ladrillo sino como si la construcción hubiera sido labrada en la propia piedra, siendo trabajada hasta que tuviera la forma de un ancho corredor con techo curvo con arquitectura más gótica que nada; antorchas iluminaban intermitentemente el pasillo, danzando con la brisa inexistente mientras creaban sombras en las paredes.

Apenas comenzaron a adentrarse Castiel soltó un gimoteo un tanto alarmado atrayendo la atención de Sam. El ángel estaba envolviéndose con ambos brazos mirando alrededor con algo de nerviosismo, aun manteniendo su ceño fruncido mientras giraban al final del corredor y se dirigían al salón principal.

Castiel intentaba decirse que no iba a pasarle nada malo, que su casta no definía lo que era pero, a veces, era inútil controlar los propios impulsos biológicos de su recipiente.

El aroma en aquel lugar era abrumador, provocaba que Castiel se sintiera intimidado al sentirse golpeado de lleno por distintos aromas de alfas concentrados en un solo lugar; identificaba el de Lucifer entre todos, más potente que algunos, acompañado del aroma que lo recibió aquella noche de whiskey y cuero, como si oliera el interior de un auto en el que se derramó alcohol.

En el cielo los ángeles no marcaban territorio a cada rato, sus aromas no se concentraban en un solo lugar haciendo que para aquellos de castas menos imponentes se sintieran cómodos. Además estaba el hecho que no siempre estaban olfateando su alrededor por lo que los aromas pasaban desapercibidos

No obstante el infierno apestaba horrible a alfa, a miles de alfas con distintos aromas haciendo que Castiel se sintiera terriblemente incómodo, intentando cubrirse con sus alas mientras seguía a Sam hasta las puertas dobles del fondo.

—Se tardaron en llegar—gruñeron antes de lograr acercarse a la puerta.

El aroma a whiskey volvió con más intensidad haciendo que Castiel se tensara y se sintiera terriblemente ofendido al percatarse de que intentaban marcarlo con el aroma por sobre todos los que ahí rondaban. Gruñó por lo bajo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al demonio de sonrisa burlesca que estaba recargado en uno de los pilares decorativos que se encontraban junto a lo que parecía una ventana.

—Quizá debas revisarle el motor a Baby—respondió Sam cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, quizá—asintió el demonio sin dejar de ver a Castiel—Espero disfrutaras el viaje, ángel.

Castiel lo miró sin responder, manteniendo sus alas a su alrededor en un intento de protegerse del aroma del alfa aunque poco podía hacer salvo dejar de respirar, dejar de oler los aromas pero su sentido de supervivencia, aquel que siempre le mantenía alerta, le decía que debía mantener todos los sentidos del recipiente activos si no quería correr ningún peligro.

—No es muy conversador—aclaró Sam con una sonrisa burlesca en dirección a su hermano.

—Ya me encargaré de eso—respondió Dean entre dientes enderezándose de su lugar—Bueno, ángel, quiero mostrarte tu habitación mientras estés aquí para que descanses y…

—No duermo—aclaró Castiel sin más haciendo que Dean sonriera.

—Lo sé, pero eres un omega y yo tengo un infierno donde casi todos son alfas—ante tales palabras el ángel frunció el ceño.

— ¿Acaso me consideras lo suficiente idiota como para no saber defenderme?—inquirió enarcando una ceja, haciendo que Dean suspirara.

—Tus palabras, cariño—aclaró acercándose al ángel y tomándolo de la barbilla—Aquí no es como el cielo, Ángel, así que deberías de aceptar todo tipo de ayuda de mi parte ¿no lo crees?—Castiel no respondió—Bueno, sígueme. Sammy, Benny trajo otros vampiros, escoge a los demonios que trabajaran con ellos.

Con una sonrisa, Dean acarició el rostro de Castiel antes de soltarlo y dirigirse hacia la izquierda, al pelinegro no le quedó de otra más que seguirlo en completo silencio, ignorando todos los intentos del demonio por hacerle platica mientras le indicaba donde se encontraba cada cosa, los lugares a los que podía y no podía ir y dónde podía encontrarlo en cada hora del día.

Castiel atendía superficialmente la conversación, haciendo sonidos de afirmación cuando Dean preguntaba si estaba escuchándolo, más entretenido en cada estructura que pasaban, en esas extrañas ventanas con vidrieras realmente hermosas de colores representando alguna imagen, preguntándose por qué tenían armaduras medievales custodiando los pasillos.

Dean comenzó a fastidiarse al ver el poco interés del ángel sobre él; no era así como lo había planeado, en su cabeza se le entregaba el ángel de buena gana sin ningún tipo de tapujos, hasta se lo había imaginado rogándole para que le marcara y así quedarse siempre con él.

Y ahí estaba ese condenado y hermoso ángel ignorándolo, sin querer acercarse a él, rechazando su aroma y poniendo mala cara cuando lo olía, como si Dean apestara.

—Esta será tu habitación—señaló Dean deteniéndose frente a unas puertas doble de madera, un poco más pequeñas que las anteriores—Encontrarás ropa y cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar—aclaró el demonio intentando sonar lo más amable que podía mientras Castiel abría la puerta y se fijaba en su interior—Si te hace falta algo no dudes en pedirlo ¿de acuerdo?—le miró, esperando una sonrisa o algo de su parte pero Castiel asintió sin mirarle—Dejé algo de ropa mía para que te acostumbraras a mi olor.

— ¿Por qué haría algo así?—cuestionó Castiel sin entender.

—Los omegas aquí no son tan bien respetados como en el cielo—aclaró el rey del infierno encogiéndose de hombros—Si hueles a mí sabrán que no pueden acercarse—ante eso Castiel le miró con el rostro encendido.

— ¿Algo más?—preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—No, es todo.

Antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo más Castiel ingresó a su nueva habitación cerrando de golpe la puerta, justo en las narices del demonio.

El rubio gruñó por lo bajo al ver la madera frente a sus ojos, maldiciendo entre dientes que las cosas no estuvieran saliendo como lo esperaba pero ya se encargaría de solucionarlo.

…

—Es un idiota—fue lo primero que gruñó el rey del infierno al ingresar al salón principal antes de dejarse caer en el trono de manera poco elegante—Malditos ángeles tan burocráticos, ¿acaso les costaba mucho sólo dármelo y ya?

—El cielo es democracia, Dean—murmuró su amigo Benny mientras contemplaba distraídamente un viejo pergamino—La democracia no se rige como la monarquía.

—Lo que quiere decir es que los ángeles votan antes de tomar una decisión—aclaró Crowley sentado en un sofá forrado de terciopelo rojo mientras bebía algo de color ámbar.

—Sí sé lo que es una maldita democracia, Crowley—gruñó Dean con molestia comenzando a masajearse las sienes—Malditos plumeros. Esto no es como lo planee.

— ¿Y ahora qué harás?—cuestionó Sam detrás de un escritorio lleno de libros.

El demonio no respondió enseguida, miró a su hermano entretenido con lo que fuera que hacía, bebiendo alternativamente de su pequeña botella llena de sangre de demonio, la sangre que Dean extraía de sí mismo cada mañana sin falta, mientras leía un enorme libro de páginas amarillentas y escribía distraídamente sobre una libreta antes de pasársela a Benny, que comparaba lo que tenía en el pergamino con lo que Sam había escrito.

Los contempló durante unos momentos en silencio; sabía que a Sam le había gustado Benny durante un tiempo a tal grado en que quería que lo marcara y Dean sentía que había sido su culpa pues, de todos los alfas ahí, era en el único en que confiaba para que lo cuidara. Ya imaginarán el desencanto que tuvo Sam cuando Benny les mostró la pequeña marca de un omega en su cuello disculpándose con Dean por traer a su pareja al infierno y, sobre todo, disculpándose por la edad de ésta pero Dean no se quejo, no cuando su mejor amigo había marcado a un profeta como suyo.

Claro que Sam había sido otro asunto, poniéndose en sus trece hasta que se le pasó el berrinche.

Malamente Dean tenía como única referencia al comportamiento de un omega a su hermano, en el infierno había tan pocos demonios con un recipiente de aquella casta, por no decir nulos, que Dean se veía constantemente rodeado de más alfas con un humor igual al suyo. Los únicos omegas con los que más relación tenía, además de Sam, eran Miguel y Satanás a los que no podía acercarse a no ser que el alfa de ambos estuviera cerca y el de uno era Lucifer y el del otro el arcángel Raziel.

—Tú eres un omega—señaló Dean a su hermano haciendo que Crowley y Benny rieran.

—Gracias, Dean, no lo había notado—gruñó Sam poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Me refiero a que tú sabes cómo son los otros omegas—aclaró.

Sam por fin se rindió con lo que hacía, sabiendo que cuando su hermano se ponía a preguntar cosas, o a intentar abordarlas, difícilmente podía ignorarlo. Así que dejó de lado el libro que leía con el nombre de todos los demonios en el infierno y miró fijamente a Dean sentado en el trono, contemplándolo con un poco de inseguridad y completa curiosidad ante lo que le pasaban.

—No creo que sea el indicado en decirte el comportamiento de otros omegas, Dean—informó Sam mirando de reojo como Crowley intentaba dejar de reírse—Además, no todos son iguales, ¿cuántos omegas conoces?

—Pues a ti, a Miguel y a Satanás, también está el omega de Benny, Kevin—ante lo dicho por el rey, el vampiro alfa gruñó con aprobación.

— ¿Y nos parecemos en algo?—inquirió Sam enarcando las cejas.

—Bueno, los cuatro huelen dulce.

Ante aquello Crowley no pudo evitarlo más y comenzó a carcajearse tirado en aquel sofá, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte del rey mientras reía sin control alguno.

Era por eso que él tenía a un beta de pareja y no a un omega, las cosas con los betas eran realmente más fáciles pues su parte animal era casi inexistente, tan solo agudizándoles los sentidos y no mordían al alfa, sólo se dejaban morder y podían estar perfectamente sin el alfa durante un tiempo largo.

—No es divertido—gruñó Dean convirtiendo las manos en puños.

—En realidad lo es—asintió Benny sonriendo, ganándose un gruñido de parte de su amigo—Oh, vamos, Dean. Se tiene que ser muy idiota como para asumir que todos los omegas son iguales.

—Y eso es por decirlo menos—aclaró Crowley entre risas—Podrías intentar cortejarlo, Dean. No importa qué tan diferentes sean los omegas siempre sucumben al cortejo, o al menos eso me han dicho, yo por algo prefiero a los betas.

—Porque un omega es demasiado para ti—se burló Sam ganándose un gruñido de parte de Crowley—Pero es cierto, Dean, si lo cortejas quizá Castiel sea menos…arisco contigo.

Dean lo pensó unos momentos, diciéndose que había cosas mucho más importantes allá afuera que su capricho con el ángel pero de verdad quería tenerlo.

Ningún ser en la tierra le había cautivado tanto como aquel ángel, no le había distraído por completo de sus obligaciones con esa magnitud como el pelinegro en aquella habitación al otro lado del infierno. Apenas pensaba en él y su parte animal gruñía llena de expectativa y excitación, haciéndole salivar al rememorar el aroma de aquel omega.

—De acuerdo—aceptó Dean, rindiéndose— ¿Cómo se supone que lo cortejo?

…

Unos toques en su puerta lo sacaron del libro que leía, haciendo que Castiel frunciera el ceño en esa dirección, sorprendido que después de su primer día ahí al fin se le solicitara, incluso aún usaba su gabardina en señal de que no había intentado ponerse cómodo.

Había prometido ir de buena gana al infierno sin hacer las cosas complicadas pero era realmente molesto ser la moneda de cambio, ¿cómo lo soportaba Michael? _Quizá es su marca,_ sugirió para sus adentros.

Castiel de verdad estaba intentándolo, quería participar amablemente en aquello, pero eran muchos alfas acompañados del aroma a azufre que le molestaba, estaba en su ser odiar a todos ahí, ¿por qué tenía que trabajar con el enemigo jurado?

La puerta volvió a sonar atrayéndolo a la realidad. Cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó dirigiéndose a abrir, preguntándose si le iban a solicitar para algo o sólo era algún demonio que habría captado su olor. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraba Dean con una sonrisa agradable flaqueado por otros dos demonios que no pudo identificar. Castiel frunció el ceño sin entender.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—cuestionó sin más haciendo que Dean sonriera.

—Has estado todo el día aquí encerrado así que supuse que tendrías hambre—aclaró el demonio rey señalando a sus dos acompañantes.

Fue entonces que Castiel notó los carritos similares a los de servicio a la habitación con bandejas plateadas llenas de un sinfín de comida que lucía realmente deliciosa. Los aromas que desprendían opacaban al del alfa pero Castiel no salivó, como suponía que tendría que hacer, sino que arrugó la nariz antes de mirar a Dean con desagrado.

—Yo no ingiero alimento—aclaró haciendo que el demonio palideciera— ¿Algo más?

—No, en realidad—gruñó Dean de malas.

Castiel no se despidió en esa ocasión, le cerró la puerta en las narices sin más haciendo que Dean se tensara y los demonios que le acompañaban se apresuraran a retirarse, sabiendo que era mejor mantener las distancias con el rey cuando no estaba de humor.

Al final del pasillo se encontraron con los tres generales del infierno riendo sin control alguno, divertidos con los intentos de Dean ante su “cortejo.”

…

Castiel veía su reflejo mientras acomodaba aquella ropa que había sacado de su nuevo armario. No entendía por qué todos eran trajes de oficina tan sofisticados y brillantes, ajustándose a la perfección, como si supieran de antemano su talla, si lo pensaba bien no le sorprendería que así fuera.

Se paso las manos por los pantalones negros de aquel conjunto antes de que la puerta sonara, haciéndolo suspirar mientras dejaba de lado su reflejo y se dirigía a abrir, encontrándose de lleno con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas acompañadas con algunos girasoles y margaritas.

Detrás del imponente ramo se encontró la sonrisa alegre del rey del infierno que lo miraba con los relucientes ojos verdes de su recipiente, desbordando entusiasmo y haciendo que su aroma se colara pronto a la habitación de Castiel.

—Quise traerte flores—aclaró el demonio extendiéndole el ramo—Sé que en el cielo los colores son más alegres así que tal vez las flores te den…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Castiel estornudó violentamente, aleteando sus alas con ferocidad provocando que la ventisca deshojara todo el ramo que el demonio poseía en sus manos.

Ambos contemplaron el desastre de pétalos a su alrededor y los tallos, ahora vacíos, que aún conformaban el ramo de flores que hasta hace un momento era realmente bonito.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Castiel limpiándose la nariz—El polen causa alergia en mi recipiente.

—Ya, no hay problema—asintió Dean con desgana bajando el ramo.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo más?—preguntó el ángel con curiosidad.

—No, ya nada.

Dean tiró el ramo y se dio la vuelta alejándose por el pasillo. Castiel asomó la cabeza encontrándose al vampiro Benny y al demonio Crowley riendo mientras el rey pasaba entre ellos con su aroma emanando de cada uno de sus poros en clara amenaza que era mejor no toparse con él, aún así eso no disminuyó las risas de los otros dos.

Castiel se sintió avergonzado ante el comportamiento de su recipiente por el regalo que el demonio había querido darle. Miró con pesar el ramo en el suelo, preguntándose si todos los demonios tenían ese detalle o aquel sólo quería hacerle sentir cómodo y feliz en un lugar en el que no quería estar.

Suspiró con pesar antes de inclinarse y rescatar una de las rosas que habían sobrevivido a su aleteo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejando lo que había sido un regalo planeado por horas en el pasillo.

…

Castiel usaba un traje verde botella con camisa negra y corbata dorada, se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá que había en su habitación leyendo con interés el libro sobre la monarquía en el infierno que había encontrado en el pequeño librero junto a su cama. Estaba demasiado entretenido estudiando sobre los siete príncipes, entre ellos Lucifer, cuando la puerta sonó de nueva cuenta haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

Olisqueó el aroma que se colaba por debajo, identificando el whiskey al instante, haciéndole suspirar mientras cerraba el libro y se levantaba a abrir. En su camino miró la rosa que tenía en un pequeño vaso con agua, se abría recelosamente con el pasar del tiempo y prometía ser muy hermosa pero Castiel esperaba no más rosas de parte del demonio.

Al abrir se encontró con Dean, la verdad ya no le sorprendía, y en sus manos cargaba un cachorro realmente interesante que hizo a Castiel fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Ese es un cachorro de hellhound?—cuestionó señalando lo que Dean tenía en las manos.

—Sí, una de las hembras acaba de dar a luz hace unos días—aclaró el demonio mirando al animal antes de extendérselo—Creí que te gustaría tener uno para que…bueno, no lo sé—Dean se encogió de hombros mientras Castiel tomaba al cachorro en sus brazos—No son tan malos, ¿sabes?

Castiel colocó al animal a la altura de su rostro, mirando con interés los ojos color borgoña del animal brillando ante la luz mientras desprendía un aroma a azufre realmente apestoso pero, para su sorpresa, aquel pequeño hellhound no ladró ni gruñó sino que le lamió la nariz antes de lloriquear de forma alegre, moviendo su cola juguetonamente ante la sorpresa de Castiel.

—Supongo que gracias—murmuró el ángel—Aunque me gustan más los gatos.

Sin más regresó a su habitación cerrando la puerta en las narices del demonio, manteniendo en brazos al cachorro de hellhound acariciándolo con felicidad mientras Dean, allá afuera, comenzaba a darse de topes con la pared.

¿Quién dijo que cortejar era fácil?

…

Castiel se encontraba lanzándole almohadas al hellhound en su habitación mientras se encontraba sentado sobre la alfombra roja que cubría gran parte de su habitación.

Aún no sabía cómo nombrarlo pero el cachorro era realmente energético, iba de un lado a otro siguiendo a Castiel sin querer despegarse aunque tampoco era como que el ángel saliera mucho de su habitación. Apenas llevaba una semana en el infierno, no tenía nada importante qué hacer.

La puerta volvió a sonar así que ni se molesto en ponerse en guardia, tan sólo lanzó una almohada al cachorro antes de levantarse a ir a abrir, mirando a Dean con interés pero éste sólo le extendió una caja con un gato negro dentro antes de irse por donde había llegado.

Castiel tomó la caja sonriendo levemente pero la sonrisa no fue notada por Dean, que ya estaba fastidiándose de todo eso.

…

La puerta no volvió a sonar haciendo que Castiel se extrañara; el hellhound, que había nombrado Adán, y el gato, llamado Karou, se perseguían mutuamente causando grandes destrozos en su habitación que Castiel arreglaba con gracia, no parecían caerse demasiado bien pero después de unos días se acostumbraron fácilmente a la presencia del otro, también aprendieron a jugar juntos debido a que Castiel los regañaba constantemente.

Sin embargo, la puerta no volvió a sonar haciendo que al cuarto día de la ausencia constante de Dean el ángel saliera de su habitación, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo antes de atreverse a dirigirse hacia donde le habían dicho que se encontraba el trono en su primer día. Era seguido de cerca por sus animales mientras correteaban y jugaban; en esa ocasión Castiel usaba un traje muy bonito color azul cielo.

Sus pisadas resonaban por las paredes del pasillo provocando el sonoro acompañamiento con el débil _tap, ta,_ tap. Sus alas emitían un suave susurro al rozar el suelo.

Todo estaba sumido en completo silencio mientras él se dirigía al salón del trono, sin rastro de ningún demonio salvo los olores que ya parecían pertenecer a las paredes a su alrededor. Los ladridos de Adán y los maullidos de Karou eran los únicos rompiendo la quietud que le rodeaba.

Castiel siempre se había imaginado miseria en aquel lugar, perdición y lamentos ensordecedores emanando de cada uno de sus rincones mientras el calor se volvía insoportable, amenazando con derretir la piel de tus huesos hasta convertirte en una masa sin fuera sobre el suelo. Casi habría esperado eso del infierno, no aquella calma y tranquilidad que le rodeaba mientras ingresaba al salón del trono, que se encontraba igual de vacío que el resto.

Contempló las paredes color arena de aquel salón decoradas por libreros y candelabros de hierro puro; había mesas llenas de artilugios que podrían considerarse de tortura y otras mesas con libros y libros por doquier; un sofá forrado con terciopelo rojo y base dorada le hizo fruncir el ceño mientras la chimenea se encontraba encendida, ¿por qué el infierno tenía una chimenea? Se encogió de hombros diciéndose que ese no era su asunto, sólo estaba ahí porque volver a su habitación era demasiado molesto.

Caminó entre las mesas, tomando un libro al azar, mientras sus animales iban y venían por aquel lugar, explorando el nuevo ambiente hasta sentirlo familiar. Castiel les reprendió distraídamente al ver que Adán se orinaba en el pie de una mesa y Karou se subía al sofá cerca de la chimenea.

Hojeó el libro en sus manos antes de dirigirse a la silla en frente de todos y sentarse sin más, perdiéndose en las letras hebreas de aquella lectura sin darse cuenta que ocupaba el lugar del rey del infierno.

…

Miguel se sujetó con fuerza de los hombros de Lucifer mientras éste se mantenía en su interior, apoyado sobre los codos intentando no moverse en lo absoluto hasta que el nudo desapareciera.

El arcángel pelinegro dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, diciéndose que era demasiado molesto que el celo del alfa llegara justo cuando terminaba el suyo, ¿tanto le costaba llegar al mismo tiempo? Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si fueran simultáneos, no seguidos. Le fastidiaba pasar demasiado tiempo en el infierno.

—Deja de moverte—gruñó Lucifer con los dientes apretados—Esto me gusta tanto como a ti.

—Entonces debiste escoger otro recipiente—gruñó Miguel apartando las manos de Lucifer y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Y por qué no lo escogiste tú?—masculló Lucifer mientras movía tentativamente las caderas, deseando que el nudo pasara ya.

—Porque yo tuve el mío primero—recordó Miguel encogiéndose de hombros— ¿No habías tenido tu celo hace dos semanas?

—Resulta que verte todo jadeante y necesitado adelanta mis celos—confesó Lucifer como si no tuviera importancia haciendo que el omega enrojeciera—No es mi culpa, es el cuerpo aunque…—Lucifer sonrió, inclinando la cabeza hasta colocar los labios sobre los de Miguel—No me estoy quejando.

—Pues yo sí—gruñó Miguel ladeando el rostro, alejándose del rubio, ganándose un gruñido de fastidio— ¿Sabes lo molesto que es tener un celo siendo un arcángel? ¡No me canso, Lucifer! Parece no ser suficiente y ni siquiera necesitamos un momento como los humanos. ¡Son tres días continuos! Y para colmo te llega el tuyo en el último día que el mío—le miró con los ojos entrecerrados—Es muy fastidioso.

— ¿Tanto asco te doy, Miguel?—cuestionó Lucifer sonando herido.

El interpelado no respondió, simplemente apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lado y eso fue respuesta suficiente para el diablo, haciéndolo asentir antes de que el nudo por fin pasara y pudiera alejarse del arcángel omega.

Se dejó caer a su lado y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo, deseando desconectarse aunque fuera unos segundos de todo a su alrededor.

Dejó que su gracia tomara el control de su recipiente intentando sosegar esa parte animal que le volvía loco de deseo, calmándola hasta hacerle más soportable mientras a su lado Miguel contemplaba el techo manteniéndose lo más tenso posible intentando no tocar a Lucifer; hace muchos años ellos habían sido muy unidos, inseparables, hacían todo juntos hasta que Lucifer le dejó atrás.

El maldito desobedeció y dejó a Miguel solo en el cielo con la tarea de asesinarlo en una guerra que destrozó a casi todos sus hermanos.

Lucifer siempre lo tachaba de lame culos soberbio que sólo veía por sí mismo, siempre le decía que era un egoísta pero ¿acaso el idiota pensó lo difícil que fue para Miguel condenarlo? ¿Lo difícil que fue mandarlo al infierno hasta el día del apocalipsis?

Miguel había durado enojado durante muchos años, miles de años, como para que ahora se encontrara de nuevo unido a Lucifer de maneras realmente…humanas, jadeando su nombre necesitado cada mes llenándolo de fastidio. De sólo recordar su necesidad tan primaria el calor volvía a recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que se cubriera el rostro con ambas manos y gimiera fastidiado.

—Estoy intentando controlarme—gruñó Lucifer desde su posición—No puedo si sigues lanzando tus malditas hormonas así, Miguel.

—No me das asco, Lucifer—susurró Miguel mirando al hombre a su costado—Pero te odio—Lucifer bufó divertido.

—Ya, todos lo hacen—aclaró pasándose la mano por el rostro antes de colocarla en su nuca—Dime algo que no me haya dicho otro.

—Te odio por dejarme, no por lo que hiciste—declaró el pelinegro atrayendo la atención del alfa—Éramos un equipo y me dejaste, ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi caer? estábamos juntos y tú sólo…—enmudeció, llevándose una mano a su cuello, restregando la marca de su mordida.

Lucifer no respondió, no sabía qué intentaba decir el omega, así que sólo miró fijamente la curva del cuello del pelinegro, sintiendo como su parte animal volvía a tomar el control y comenzaba a salivar al ver esa marca en la pulcra piel del arcángel, sintiendo el calor anidar en su vientre desprendiendo su aroma en un intento de atraerlo, haciendo que Miguel gimiera su nombre antes de dejarse tomar.

El pelinegro le dio la espalda por lo que Lucifer se apresuró a envolverlo con ambos brazos, buscando la lubricada entrada a ciegas antes de adentrarse en ella, jadeando por el calor que lo envolvió mientras que Miguel ladeaba el rostro exponiendo más su cuello.

Lucifer sabía que al pelinegro no le gustaba esa parte de la unión, no le gustaba sentirse tan necesitado del otro cuando el celo le llegaba y estar condenado a tener que verse al menos tres veces por semana si no quería comenzar a lloriquear; sabía que Miguel odiaba sentirse tan dependiente pero, si era honesto, él adoraba esa parte del trato.

Sin embargo, quería hacer las cosas más fáciles para él así que suspiró sobre su piel y sonrió.

—Deja que tome el control—susurró sobre su oído mientras el aroma de Miguel comenzaba a volverlo loco—Déjalo salir, Miguel.

—No te vas a follar a mi huésped—gruñó Miguel con posesividad mientras alzaba una pierna.

—Yo no voy a hacerlo.

Miguel lo miró sobre el hombro, captando la mirada de Lucifer con una ligera sonrisa antes de que los ojos de ambos se iluminaran en un mudo acuerdo, uno que hacía las cosas más fáciles; a veces los dos pasaban así sus celos porque eran más sencillos, porque así no estaban abrumados ante la intensidad del sentimiento que les embargaba en esos estados.

Una vez que las luces en sus ojos se apagaron el hombre de cabello negro gimió largamente mientras que el rubio le tomaba la pierna que había alzado y comenzaba a embestirlo con fuerza, disfrutando de ese momento como no disfrutaba desde el mes pasado, repitiendo el nombre del otro después de su larga ausencia; el único consuelo que tenían era que al menos no intentaban separarlos, que seguían manteniéndolos juntos.

—Él no quiere que sea así, ¿verdad?—cuestionó el pelinegro mirando sobre el hombro a su alfa a lo que éste sonrió.

—Al igual que yo, hace cualquier cosa para mantener contento a su omega—susurró sobre sus labios ganándose una sonrisa—Te extrañe, Adam.

—Y yo a ti, Nick.

…

Castiel estaba muy entretenido leyendo en aquel lugar que la puerta abriéndose le sobresaltó, haciéndole alzar la mirada y encontrándose con una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio que caía en rizos sobre sus hombros mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia los papeles que tenía en las manos.

—Dean, los vampiros que Benny ofreció han estado insoportables—gruñó sin alzar la vista haciendo que Castiel enarcara las cejas—Su apetito crece con un demonio dentro así que necesito que…—alzó la cabeza y miró contrariada al hombre frente a ella—Tú no eres Dean—señaló.

—No, soy Castiel—aclaró el pelinegro levantándose de su lugar.

Aquella mujer, que desprendía un aroma interesante a combustible y grava, le contempló de arriba abajo, sonriendo lobunamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior, olisqueando el aire con gusto al descubrir que el hombre frente a ella era omega, nunca había visto un omega tan atractivo.

—Y no eres un demonio, por lo que veo—señaló la mujer alfa con la cabeza el par de alas en su espalda y el halo en su cabeza— ¿No estás muy lejos de casa, angelito?

Castiel le frunció el ceño mientras se alejaba de a silla que estaba ocupando, dirigiéndose a la mesa de donde había tomado el libro intentando mantener las distancias con ella, no le gustaba la forma en la que intentaba marcarlo con el aroma.

Siempre le enfurecía que le marcaran con el aroma, era terriblemente molesto estar apestando todo el día a alfa.

—Mi presencia es solicitada aquí para que las cosas marchen correctamente entre cielo e infierno—declaró Castiel mirándola con los brazos cruzados.

—Oh, vamos, cariño, no tienes que ponerte así conmigo—la mujer mostró unos ojos demoniacos que, en lugar de negros o rojos, resultaron blancos haciendo que el ángel se removiera inquieto—Mi nombre es Lilith, soy importante ¿lo ves?

—Ciertamente no me concierne—declaró antes de gruñir— ¿Podrías suprimir tu aroma? No quiero tener problemas.

—No hueles a alguien que esté marcado—declaró la mujer caminando a la mesa en donde se encontraba Castiel, colocando los papeles sobre ésta e inclinándose hacia el ángel— ¿Sabes? Nunca he estado con un ángel. Los únicos que andan por aquí tienen marca, ¿no has tenido curiosidad sobre lo que podría otorgarte un demonio?

—Paso mis celos solo, gracias—declaró Castiel, apartándole de un manotazo la mano a Lilith.

Castiel recordaba las palabras de Dean durante su primer día, la manera en la que los alfas en el infierno no parecían respetar a un omega, apenas unos minutos con Lilith se lo confirmaban; no obstante, Castiel sabía que era algo más, no por nada el rey del infierno había impregnado de su aroma la gran mayoría de su ropa en su intento de mantener a los demás a raya pero, para suerte del ángel, la ropa que usaba aquel día no olía al alfa.

Se vio a sí mismo extrañando un poco el olor; estaba acostumbrado a él, tal y como Dean esperaba, oliéndolo siempre pero sin ser consciente de él, como si fuera un aroma más en la habitación. Miró la silla en medio de aquel salón, _quizá por eso estaba ahí,_ se dijo con interés al distinguir el trono del rey; se había encontrado realmente cómodo en aquel lugar dejando que su aroma le envolviera provocando que ahora encontrara fastidioso cualquier otro.

Castiel ignoró a Lilith y se concentro en recordar a Dean, en recordar sus pequeños gestos sobre darle unos regalos en un intento de hacerle sentir cómodo, aún se sentía culpable de haber destruido el bonito ramo de flores pero Adán y Karou habían sido regalos que le habían gustado mucho.

Ante aquel pensamiento frunció el ceño recordando un libro que leyó sobre cómo se relacionaban las castas.

¿Dean estaba cortejándolo?

—Cariño, hueles delicioso—susurró Lilith olisqueando el aire mientras sus pupilas se dilataban—Como a pay recién horneado.

Las puertas volvieron abrirse mostrando a Dean seguido de Benny y Crowley con otros cinco demonios; el ceño del rey del infierno iba fruncido, con sus cejas casi tocándose mientras Castiel podía apreciar la marca en su brazo, esa marca rojiza que le había condenado.

Sin poder evitarlo sus alas revolotearon al verlo mientras su aroma se extendía por toda la habitación golpeando con fuerza a todos ahí, haciendo que los alfas sin marca se tensaran y le miraran como quien contempla a un dulce.

Dean contempló lo cerca que estaba de Lilith y le miró con furia mientras convertía sus manos en puños. Castiel sólo se sintió más acalorado ante aquella imagen comenzando a lloriquear sin poder contenerse. Los demonios que acompañaban a Dean y Lilith se lamieron los labios dando tentativos pasos al frente antes de que Dean gruñera y marcara territorio sobre todos ahí, ganándose gruñidos de parte de todos los demás, incluso de Benny y Crowley que se fastidiaban cuando él hacía eso.

Fue tal la fuerza de su aroma que Lilith retrocedió automáticamente, reconociendo al líder de su manada de inmediato, agachando la cabeza mientras emitía gruñidos de inconformidad. El resto la imitó, deseando que el aroma de Dean dejara de aplastarlos de esa manera mientras el calor dentro de Castiel aumentaba y lloriqueaba, deseando escapar de ahí para encerrarse en su habitación.

\- _Ninguno va a acercarse al ángel, ¿entendió? -_ Dean declaró con su voz de mando haciendo que todos gruñeran y Castiel, al recibir el impacto de la voz, se removiera inquieto mientras su aroma aumentaba— _El próximo que este así de cerca le quitaré el recipiente y lo enviaré abajo_ —sentenció en dirección a Lilith, la cual asintió.

Castiel se pasó las manos por el rostro e incluso en el cabello, desordenándolo mientras intentaba dirigirse a algún lado pero la entrada estaba bloqueada por todos esos alfas y el aroma de Dean sólo lo hacía más insoportable, aumenta el calor dentro de su recipiente hasta volverlo loco, deseando encajar las uñas en su piel y liberarse.

Los ruidos que Castiel provocaba en un rincón intentando alejarse todo lo posible de ellos hacían que Dean se removiera inquieto hasta el punto en que su aroma fue insoportable para los demás alfas y no porque estaba aplastándolos sino que los celos de su propia casta causaban repulsión en ellos, les daba asco el solo oler un alfa en celo.

—Sólo ve por él y lárgate — gruñó Crowley cubriéndose la nariz — Apestas.

No se lo repitieron dos, Dean fue por Castiel y lo veces tomó en brazos sacándolo de ahí, haciendo que el ángel gimiera gustoso mientras se restregaba contra él.

—Tarde o temprano pasaría — declaró Benny encogiéndose de hombros al ver a Dean desaparecer.

—Mientras no venga Raziel a pasar el celo con Satanás todo bien — declaró Crowley con fastidio — Tú, Lilith, ¿alguna novedad?

—Además de que el jefe marcó a un ángel — gruñó mientras volvía a tomar las hojas que dejó en la mesa— ¿Dónde consigo un ángel omega tan lindo como ese?

—En tus sueños — se burló Crowley quitándole las hojas, siendo coreado por Benny.

Ay, ¿cómo explicaría Castiel al cielo que nunca tomó en consideración la opción de que su celo llegara durante su estadía en el infierno? Bueno, ya se las ingeniaría.


	4. Discrepancia.

Aquella habitación no estaba conformada con colores alegres y chillones como la de Castiel, en realidad todos eran colores oscuros y cálidos.

Paredes forradas de rojo mientras el suelo de madera pulida brillaba bajo ellos; había una enorme cama en medio de toda la habitación con sábanas de satín negras mientras que a sus costados se encontraban dos lámparas iluminando todo con una débil luz amarillenta creando un ambiente un poco fantasmagórico; los demás muebles estaban forrados de cuero negro y había una gran variedad de licores en las mesillas de noche.

Pero lo que le cortó la respiración al ángel fue la potencia del olor, la concentración de éste en aquel pequeño lugar como si fuera su punto de partida; tan asfixiante, aumentando el calor incontrolable que crecía en su vientre mientras lloriqueaba y se decía que debía suprimir sus hormonas, intentar controlar el instinto animal que le volvía loco pero era imposible, a cada bocanada de aire que daba podía saborear el whiskey en la lengua, sintiéndolo contra el paladar mientras sus ojos se nublaban de deseo.

Pronto se vio acorralado contra la pared más cercana, sintiendo cómo sus alas se extendían a su espalda para no aplastarse mientras miraba los ojos oscuros del alfa frente a él, sintiendo como su aroma se volvía insoportable hasta el grado de competir con las propias hormonas que el recipiente de Castiel liberaba, cortándole el aliento ante tal intensidad de emociones que le hacían sentir más animal que ángel, dejándose manipular por las necesidades de su recipiente olvidando todos los años en los que se controló tan bien sin importar qué tan insoportable fuera su celo.

Dean acunó su rostro con ambas manos, acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas del ángel mientras los dirigía a su boca, contorneándola con lentitud mientras sus propios labios se separaban en un silencioso gemido ante el calor que el omega emanaba, ronroneando con aprobación mientras su alfa se volvía loco por el aroma, deseando encajarle los dientes como lo haría con una rebanada de pay.

Castiel le contemplaba con enormes ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo y la necesidad, el sudor comenzaba a escurrir por su frente mientras jadeaba en petición de lo que fuera que calmara el calor, deseando un balde de agua fría encima con tal de que el fuego se apagara, que dejara de consumirlo.

Allá en la extraña lógica que tenía Castiel en ese momento se decía que Dean era frío, que él podría apagar el calor que le consumía, que el demonio era lo que necesitaba para controlar las llamas pero éste parecía arder por su propia cuenta, mirándolo fijamente mientras le acorralaba en la pared, intentando luchar contra el instinto animal que le urgía a actuar de manera un tanto bruta con el omega en sus brazos.

El demonio deslizó sus manos por el cuello de Castiel, gimoteando débilmente al sentir el acelerado pulso correr en su cuello, inclinándose hasta colocar sus labios contra los de aquel hermoso ángel que suplicaba por aquello, restregándose contra Dean mientras se sujetaba de sus caderas, aleteando de tal manera en que se veía adorable al lucir todo sonrojado y un poco acalorado.

—Pídelo—gruñó sin atreverse a besarlo aún mientras sus manos seguían bajando por el cuerpo del ángel—Pídemelo y te lo doy.

— _Por favor—_ lloriqueó Castiel sin ser consciente del todo de qué era lo que pedía— _Por favor, Dean._

El alfa dentro del demonio gruñó lleno de aprobación, inclinándose hasta que pudo tomar los rosados labios de Castiel con los suyos, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos hasta que éstos se abrían para él como rosa en primavera, embriagando al rey del infierno con su aroma, haciéndolo sucumbir un poco más ante el ángel que le había robado el pensamiento desde el momento en que lo vio en acción.

Dean desgarró la ropa de Castiel, dejando que su instinto animal tomara el control ante la docilidad de aquel ser, siendo el dominante que necesitaba en ese momento mientras su propio aroma se mezclaba con el del ángel hasta envolver toda la habitación, colándose por debajo de la puerta y llenando el pasillo de tal manera en que todos los que rondaban cerca tuvieron que desaparecer por la pestilencia.

Aquel bonito traje azul celeste que tan bien se veía en Castiel quedó hecho jirones en el suelo mientras Dean se apresuraba a pasar las manos por aquel cuerpo, sintiéndolas arder en llamas ante el mínimo toque mientras Castiel envolvía su cuello con ambos brazos y ladeaba la cabeza, dándole más cavidad a Dean dentro de su boca donde la saliva comenzaba a escurrir por las comisuras hasta perderse en el cuello de Castiel, deslizándose gota por gota como su sudor, bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho, deslizándose por su vientre y perdiéndose dentro de sus pantalones.

Dean se apartó lo suficiente del pelinegro, coreado con un sonido de succión, para quitarse la ropa de la parte superior, lanzándola a alguna parte antes de volver a envolver a Castiel con ambos brazos, extendiendo sus propias alas demoniacas a su espalda mientras que Castiel curvaba las suyas hasta envolver a Dean en un pequeño capullo.

El demonio, satisfecho con eso, le tomó de los muslos, alzándolo sin esfuerzo hasta montarlo en su cadera mientras las manos del omega se deslizaban por su cabello, enredando sus dedos y tirando de él mientras la boca de ambos hormigueaba ante el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse unida a la ajena; la piel de ambos comenzaba a volverse resbalosa por el sudor, mezclándose con el sudor contrario, haciendo que la piel se deslizara más fácil contra la otra mientras Dean se dirigía a su cama y lanzaba bruscamente al ángel sobre ella.

Castiel gimió ante la ausencia de los besos de Dean, gruñendo mientras se retorcía sobre el colchón llamándolo con ese extraño sonido agudo que hacía vibrar al alfa; éste deslizó los labios por sus mejillas a su abdomen, sabiendo que si olía el cuello del omega sería su perdición; comenzó lamiendo cada parte de él, limpiando las gotas de sudor que lo surcaban, maravillado con cada curva y cada plano que conformaban aquel cuerpo que lucía tallado a mano en un bloque de mármol; sus ojos se oscurecían a cada instante, haciendo que el ángel dentro de aquel cascaron le resultara mucho más atractivo con todas esas luces que emanaban de él.

Llegó a las caderas del ángel y sonrió mordisqueando levemente el hueso de su cadera antes de pasar la lengua por la hendidura que hacía ésta; conforme más bajaba por Castiel el aroma se volvía más insoportable, llamándolo al lugar que aneaba por él, que le suplicaba que se diera prisa.

La erección aprisionada por los pantalones azules le hizo sonreír mientras colocaba la boca sobre ella, exhalando cálido aliento que hizo que las alas del ángel se agitaran con violencia, volando el par de lámparas que flaqueaban la cama hasta estrellarlas en extremos opuestos de la habitación. Dean rió mordisqueando la tela, sabiendo que estaba retrasando lo inevitable pero, a pesar de tener su instinto animal a flor de piel, no iba a desaprovechar esa situación cuando todo lo que había querido era meterse en los pantalones del ángel desde que llegó al infierno. Es más, desde que lo conoció.

Los ojos de Castiel brillaban mientras contemplaba el techo y sus manos tiraban de las sábanas bajo él, alzando las caderas en silenciosas peticiones mientras el calor en su vientre ardía, le carcomía reduciendo todo su interior en cenizas, haciéndolo sufrir de dolor ante la ausencia de eso que necesitaba pero no resultaba tan insoportable, era como una ligera molestia en un lugar que no puedes sanar sin más.

Se sentía tan caliente y tan necesitado haciendo que pensar resultara realmente difícil, parecía más fácil sucumbir ante ese instinto mientras suplicaba a un alfa que lo hiciera, que se llevara el calor, que apagara el fuego mientras Castiel le pertenecía esa noche.

Estaba llorando por el fuego; cada celo era peor que el anterior, cada vez era más difícil concentrarse e intentar mantenerlo a raya con gracia, cada vez el calor volvía con más fuerza haciendo que Castiel suplicara al primer alfa que se encontraba que le marcara y le reclamara, claro que para su suerte Gabriel no le había dejado solo en ninguno de sus celos y lo encerraba en una habitación del cielo custodiando la puerta día y noche hasta que terminaba.

En aquella ocasión el fuego parecía calmarse allá donde Dean tocaba haciéndolo sentir tranquilo a la par que desquiciado.

— _Hazlo, por favor—_ suplicó cerrando los ojos con fuerza— _Por favor, por favor. Apaga el fuego._

Quizá si Castiel no sintiera tanto calor habría sentido el cambio de temperatura cuando Dean terminó de desnudarlo pero dentro de él no había cavidad para tanto, tan sólo quería que parara, que se apagara.

El demonio se lamió los labios desnudándose con rapidez mientras miraba a Castiel recostado en la cama, desnudo, con las piernas deslizándose por las sabanas de satín negro que contrastaban con lo pálido de su piel; Castiel tenía los brazos extendidos sujetándose con fuerza, sus alas abarcaban casi toda la cama y tenía una erección rosada alzándose orgullosamente hasta gotear sobre su vientre haciéndole jadear.

Era la imagen más hermosa que Dean había apreciado en toda su vida y no quería despedirse de ella, quería conservarla hasta que la tierra se cayera a pedazos, morir ahí de ser necesario. Su alfa rasguñó las paredes con las que Dean intentaba contenerlo, gruñendo lleno de aprobación ante aquella imagen antes de sujetarlo de las piernas y abrírselas, removiéndose lleno de entusiasmo ante la brillante entrada lubricada que le llamaba.

Se dejó caer contra Castiel haciéndolo gemir gustoso por la presión entre sus cuerpos, las alas de Dean se extendieron hasta colocarse sobre las del ángel mientras se apoyaba sobre sus codos y las piernas del pelinegro le rodeaban la cintura presionando las rodillas en su costado, estrujándole las costillas con fuerza mientras los ojos brillantes de Castiel se encontraban con los oscurecidos de él.

Apreció el halo centellante sobre su cabeza mientras su cabello lucía más revuelto que las sábanas en las que estaban; extrañas marcas comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de sus ojos debido al brillo y a su alrededor, como coronándolo, aparecieron tres cabezas de distintos animales pero no lucían demasiado reales, eran más como el contorno de éstas iluminados por la gracia que emanaba el ángel.

—Mi Ángel—susurró Dean mientras tomaba su erección y la dirigía a la entrada del pelinegro.

Allá en las brumas de su excitación, lejos de todo aquello que carecía de sentido, esas palabas removieron algo dentro de Castiel mientras pasaba ambos brazos en torno a los hombros de Dean, sujetándose con fuerza mientras el demonio comenzaba a adentrarse en él.

—No soy tu Ángel—gruñó el pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso lo veremos en unos momentos—gruñó Dean, asentándose de golpe en su interior.

La lucidez de ambos se apagó por completo dejando que el instinto animal de sus recipientes tomara el control.

Dean comenzó el vaivén de sus caderas, embistiendo contra Castiel con fuerza mientras jadeos y gruñidos escapaban de su boca; bajo él, el ángel no sabía cómo canalizar todas esas emociones que el demonio le brindaba, encendiéndose y apagándose como una luciérnaga a cada momento que el demonio daba contra un punto en específico dentro de su recipiente, gimiendo desesperado mientras que sus hormonas se extendían por toda la habitación hasta opacar el aroma de Dean, marcando aquel lugar como su futuro nido, sujetándose con fuerza del demonio mientras el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando llenaba por completo la habitación.

El fuego, que debería estarse apagando, comenzó a crecer más y más en el vientre de ambos, como una bola de fuego alimentándose de cada pequeña llama que les carcomía, atrayéndolas todas hasta que el fuego en el resto de su cuerpo dejó de arder. Consumiéndolos poco a poco.

Dean, instintivamente, escondió la cabeza en el cuello de Cass, oliendo aquel lugar donde se concentraba la glándula del aroma, lamiendo el sudor que la cubría y gimiendo al olfatearlo mientras su boca se abría y cerraba, deseando encajar los dientes.

Castiel no era consciente de lo que hacía, no al menos al cien por ciento, por lo que para él, en perspectiva de su casta, fue demasiado simple inclinar la cabeza para darle más acceso a Dean mientras él mismo comenzaba a lamer el área que unía el cuello del alfa con su hombro, gimiendo gustoso cuando aquel aroma a whiskey y cuero, quizá había un poco de pólvora y corteza, le golpeó el rostro. Y aquella sencilla acción tomó la decisión de Dean.

Los dientes del alfa crecieron un poco, en especial los caninos, mientras sus ojos se oscurecían y una débil luz rojiza le iluminaba desde la marca de Caín hasta ir por sus cuernos, siguiendo los espirales, antes de dirigirse a sus alas, iluminando el cartílago con miles de líneas que conformaban las membranas. Comenzó a salivar de forma insoportable antes de enterrar con fuerza los dientes en la base del cuello de Castiel, allá donde se unía con su hombro; mordiéndolo con fuerza mientras su saliva seguía emanando de sus labios hasta mezclarse con la sangre que emanaba de la herida.

Aquella acción hizo que el fuego en el vientre de Castiel explotara, propagándose por todos lados mientras gemía incontrolablemente y su cuerpo se tensaba; sintió sus ojos arder ante el dolor de su cuello pero parecía no tener control alguno ante las propias acciones de su cuerpo, llegando al orgasmo con fuerza, estrujando a Dean en su interior mientras éste se apartaba con lentitud y ladeaba su propio cuello.

Eso atrajo a Castiel haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran de un azul realmente bonito; el halo volvió a aparecer al igual que la silueta de tres cabezas más a su alrededor, su plumaje tan negro como el carbón fue recorrido por una débil luz azulada, iluminando cada pluma que conformaba las alas mientras que los dientes de Castiel crecían, apenas medio centímetro en comparación a los de Dean, y los encajaba en ese lugar que concentraba el aroma del alfa, creando una mordida mucho más pequeña pero igual de dolorosa de la cual comenzó a emanar sangre y su saliva se mezclaba con ella.

Dean cerró los ojos corriéndose dentro del ángel, disfrutando de ese ardor momentáneo antes de que el fuego se extinguiera por completo. No obstante no se apartó del ángel, su nudo se lo impedía, pero ya más tranquilo se permitió abrazar a Castiel antes de comenzar a lamerle la herida haciendo que su saliva acelerara la cicatrización de aquella marca; Castiel estaba imitándolo bajo él, lamiendo cada gota de sangre que emanaba de aquella herida mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda y el cabello del demonio.

Dean sonrió pasando obscenamente la lengua por el cuello de Castiel. Al fin tenía al Ángel y, para su satisfacción, esa vez iba a ser para siempre.

…

Sam iba dirigiendo un grupo de diez demonios, cinco de ellos con recipiente vampiro, por las calles de Arkansas, los once manteniéndose alertas.

Habían recibido alerta de que había CROATOANES, saliendo de las áreas de contención y, aunque no les gustaba, alguien tenía que devolverlos a ese lugar además de que corrían los rumores que uno que otro de ese grupo de contención era una criatura sobrenatural, Sam no podría saber si vampiros o alguno que tuviera acceso a su forma animal, un licántropo, pero tenían que contenerlos antes de que se esparcieran y contaminaran a otros humanos debilitando la posibilidad de encontrar recipientes sanos.

—De acuerdo, éste es el lugar—señaló Sam deteniéndose en medio de una calle flaqueada por edificios abandonados y carros volcados—Recuerden, si ven algún humano sin infectar no duden en ponerlo aparte para posible recipiente—ordenó mirando a sus acompañantes—Jasper se hará cargo de los vampiros, los demonios conmigo—todos asintieron, algunos con cara de molestia al recibir órdenes de un omega.

— ¿Y si encontramos un humano omega o beta?—cuestionó Ruby, una demonio que miraba a Sam como si quisiera comérselo.

Sam la miró con cara de pocos amigos, completamente fastidiado y un poco estresado que algunos alfas quisieran hacer menos a las demás castas, en especial a la suya.

—Tomas el recipiente y te callas, Ruby—gruñó Sam con brusquedad—Ya no son prioridades los alfas, ahora trabajamos con el cielo y ellos también buscan recipientes resistentes. A diferencia de los demonios, no cualquiera los contiene, así que si encuentras un omega o un beta lo tomas y le dejas tu recipiente alfa a algún ángel—ante tal declaración Ruby gruñó ofendida— ¿Alguna otra duda?—todos negaron—De acuerdo. Jasper por la izquierda.

Sam dirigió a sus demonios a la derecha, manteniendo el machete en su puño, balanceándolo levemente mientras se adentraban a los edificios. Daba órdenes cada tanto en un intento de abarcar más espacio, sabiendo que era mala idea separarse pues los CROATOAN podrían salir en cualquier momento de cualquier lugar como si de hormigas se trataran. El aroma era realmente horrible, demasiada sangre.

Sam arrugó la nariz mientras pasaba por algunos cuerpos en el suelo, intentando no pisarlos pero manteniéndose alerta, agudizando todos sus sentidos sabiendo que, al ser el único omega en el grupo, todos serían atraídos por su aroma convirtiéndolo en la presa fácil pero, claro, Sam no tenía nada de fácil.

Ruby y un demonio llamado Joel andaban cerca de él con órdenes estrictas de cuidarlo por cualquier cosa ya que si a Sam le pasaba algo todos sufrirían las consecuencias en el infierno. Miraban temerosos cada posible escondite, manteniéndose juntos mientras los demás demonios vagaban cerca a Sam, temerosos de alejarse demasiado y que todo fuera una emboscada.

El zumbido de las moscas inundaba aquel lugar haciendo que todos gruñeran ante eso, demasiado fastidiados con la pestilencia a muerte que llenaba aquel edificio aunque parecía completamente solo.

Fue entonces que los gritos del edificio de enfrente rompieron la quietud y antes de que los demonios pudieran reaccionar siluetas comenzaron a caer del techo, como arañas, comenzando a ser rodeados por lo que parecía una docena de CROATOANES con manchas de sangre en su ropa y garras realmente largas y afiladas. A Sam no le sorprendería si alguno de ellos accediera a su forma animal y, la verdad, tenía pocas ganas de que así fuera.

Balanceó el machete que tenía, comenzado a agrupar a sus demonios en un intento de protegerse las espaldas, pero ellos sólo eran seis y los CROATOANES parecían ir aumentando conforme pasaban los segundos.

— ¿Alguna idea?—preguntó Carl, un demonio de recipiente femenino que se mantenía cerca de Sam.

—La verdad es que no—aceptó Sam antes de suspirar—El plan es contenerlos pero, si no queda de otra, disparen a la cabeza.

—Divertido—exclamó Ruby sacando su arma— ¿También quieres que le demos un besito de buenas noches?

Sam, molesto por aquella declaración, alzó una mano en el aire, la que tenía libre, y la dirigió al techo, entrecerrando los ojos hasta que éstos se oscurecieron y una biga realmente pesada cayó sobre la mitad de los CROATOANES, aplastándolos y haciendo que los demás gruñeran ante el ataque.

—Bueno, eso resuelve todo—sentenció Joel antes de comenzar a disparar.

La batalla comenzó, una pelea realmente sucia y no sólo por la pestilencia del lugar sino que en aquel grupo de infectados se encontraban cinco que podían acceder a su forma animal empeorando las cosas, convirtiéndose en lobos del tamaño de caballos con algunas manchas extrañas donde carecía el pelaje en señal de que estaban infectados del virus, mostrando sus filosos colmillos mientras la saliva escurría de ellos, rodeándolos en un intento de cazarlos.

Sam intentaba controlar su aroma pero sabía que los cinco lobos que tenían en frente irían a por él al ser el único omega en el grupo sin ningún alfa que le reclamara y, para colmo, sin ningún alfa liderando aquel grupo.

Las castas eran importantes cuando se encontraban con aquellos que tenían acceso a su forma animal; los alfas eran aquellos que defenderían su manada al costo que fuera mientras que los betas les respaldaban; en términos de animales, los betas eran mucho más importantes que los omegas ya que éstos eran los primeros al mando y sólo se recurría a los omegas a falta de otro alfa o de un beta.

¿Podía haber varios alfas en una manada de lobos? Desde luego, pero sólo uno podía comandar la manada y éste tenía a un beta y a un omega a sus costados, la trinidad que dirigía la manada pero, en caso de enfrentamientos, eran los alfas los que se iban al ataque seguidos de los betas mientras que los omegas mantenían al resto de la manada a salvo.

¿Por qué les digo todo eso? Bueno, porque el pequeño grupo de Sam no tenía un alfa como tal, al menos no ahí.

Ninguno de los que acompañaban a Sam estaban acostumbrados a dar órdenes, ellos sólo obedecían y ya y al tener a su cargo al omega más importante del infierno, el que cumplía la función del alfa…sí, bueno, no les sorprendía que los lobos quisieran ir por Sam primero. Era un omega a fin de cuentas y uno muy bueno, daría cachorros fuertes y especiales si se lo proponía.

— ¡Sam, tienes que irte de aquí!—gritó Ruby conteniendo un puñado de CROATOANES acompañada de Carl mientras Joel, y el otro demonio llamado Vitali, se encontraban peleando contra dos de los lobos— ¡Tienes que ir con Jasper!

Sam, que pocas veces hacía caso, decidió que aquella era una buena idea cuando escapó por los pelos de uno de los lobos que intentó tomarle. Aún intentaba gritar órdenes para que todos salieran, escuchando cómo Vitali sugería que lo mejor era tirarles el edificio encima y aquello tenía mucha lógica para Sam.

Intentaba salir de ahí pero eran tres lobos los que los seguían mientras los demás CROATOANES distraían a su equipo, enormes y espeluznantes lobos con lo que parecía sarna mostrando los dientes, gruñendo y ladrando intentando intimidarlo (y vaya que lo estaban logrando).

— ¡Nos quedamos sin opciones!—gritó Carl apareciendo a su lado, con todo el cabello azabache alborotado y la respiración acelerada— ¿Se puede saber dónde están los ángeles?

—Si estamos trabajando juntos deberían de aparecer—gruñó Vitali, pateando a un lobo en la cara antes de colocarse detrás de Sam—Tenemos que sacarlo.

—Puedo defenderme—gruñó Sam pateando al lobo de pelaje arenoso que tenía en frente—Soy omega pero no inútil.

—Díselos a ellos—señaló Joel al esquivar una mordida—Huelen al omega y a ningún alfa que esté cuidándolo porque ninguno de nosotros es alfa al mando, no es sólo una riña cualquiera, Sam. Y si algo te pasa Dean nos desollará vivos.

—Y ya le he agarrado aprecio a mi recipiente—declaró Ruby colocándose junto a Sam—No te gusta esto, lo sé, pero tenemos que sacarte de aquí y llevarte lejos, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de que Sam pudiera replicar el edificio completo se sacudió con ferocidad, dejando que tablones de madera y pedazos de concreto comenzaran a caer sobre todos ahí amenazando con aplastarlos.

Varias luces comenzaron a encenderse alrededor de todos, luces doradas que iban tomando la forma de criaturas aladas antes de que éstas controlaran la situación, una treintena por lo menos de ángeles apareciendo en aquel lugar pero sin acercarse a los cinco lobos que rodeaban a los demonios.

De la nada un manchón dorado embistió contra el lobo más cercano a Sam, aquel que tenía en frente, lanzándolo por los aires antes de colocarse protectoramente frente a los demonios mostrándole los dientes, gruñendo y comenzando a marcar territorio con su aroma.

Su pelaje era dorado y brillante, casi parecía hecho de hebras de oro, el aroma a pergamino y tinta los envolví por completo mientras todos los ángeles terminaban el trabajo y aquel enorme lobo dorado de ojos color caramelo se enfrentaba a los otros cinco, imponiéndose como el alfa de aquel grupo mientras mostraba los dientes y ladraba enfurecido.

De su lomo un par de alas emergieron, extendiéndose a todo lo ancho manteniendo detrás de él a los demonios que comenzaban a gruñir ante la presencia angelical, fastidiados de que se proclamara el alfa de aquel momento haciéndolos seguir sus órdenes muy a la fuerza, al contrario de todos los ángeles que actuaban gustosos.

Sam lloriqueó al verse envuelto en aquel aroma y retrocedió, rigiéndose por las reglas naturales de las manadas donde los alfas y betas se hacían cargo y los omegas protegían al resto de la manada.

Aquel solitario lobo dorado libró la batalla contra los otros cinco lobos, atravesando con sus garras la yugular de algunos y quemando a otros; pronto un lobo rojizo realmente hermoso se le unió, prácticamente saliendo de la nada mientras tomaba con sus patas delanteras al que estaba aplastando al dorado, envolviéndolo con sus alas mientras enterraba las uñas en su yugular ya que morderlos podría ser catastrófico para ellos.

Cuando aquella batalla estuvo librada salieron del edificio sin más, sabiendo que no tardaba en caerse; Sam aún se sentía un poco intimidado por la sensación de ceder el control, de agacharse y retroceder sin más cuando él no hacía eso, él se mantenía al frente sin problema.

Del edificio contrario emergieron otro par de lobos, uno blanco y otro negro, escoltando a otro puñado de ángeles y a los cinco vampiros que había mandado hacia allá que se apresuraron a colocarse alrededor de Sam en silenciosa orden, sabiendo que si algo le pasaba era mejor darse por muertos.

Los cuatro lobos con alas en la espalda brillaron débilmente antes de que se transformaran en dos hombres y dos mujeres, uno de ellos era realmente bajito con una sonrisa juguetona que hizo a Sam gruñir de apreciación.

—No sabía que los ángeles accedían a su forma animal—gruñó Ruby aún molesta de haberse visto intimidada por un ángel.

—No lo hacemos, querida—habló el arcángel dorado, Gabriel, mientras sonreía abiertamente—Pero, a diferencia de los demás ángeles, los arcángeles podemos manipular la materia.

— ¿Eso significa que pueden cambiar de apariencia?—inquirió Jasper, incrédulo.

—Convenientemente—asintió la mujer de cabello rojizo, Rafael—Cuando nos notificaron que podría haber infectados que accedían a su forma animal nos tomó un momento decidir quién bajaba. Cómo podrán notar, se necesita un alfa que mande sobre todos en el estado lobuno.

—Todos los arcángeles son alfas—gruñó Vitali con fastidio— ¿Cómo eso supondría algún problema? Sólo manden a un par y listo.

—Todos ustedes son alfas—señaló la mujer de cabello negro, Naomi— ¿Cómo es que los intimidaron sin más?

—Estamos bajo órdenes de un omega—gruñó Carl sin un ápice de vergüenza.

—Nosotros también—aclaró el moreno, Uriel, encogiéndose de hombros—Pero Miguel apenas llegó del infierno así que eso nos deja a Raziel y Zadquiel, los cuales, debo decir, no son muy empáticos.

—No todos los arcángeles somos capaces de mandar—aclaró Gabriel, apareciendo un caramelo de la nada señalando con él al grupo de vampiros y demonios—Como bien deben de saber, somos siete arcángeles más poderosos que otros, así como ustedes y los siete príncipes—ante eso los demonios gruñeron—Fue muy riesgoso que bajáramos tres de los siete principales, somos territoriales por naturaleza en nuestra forma animal—aclaró encogiéndose de hombros—Y creo que lo que ustedes buscan decir es gracias.

—Lo teníamos controlado—gruñó Sam cruzándose de brazos.

—Uy, sí. Se notaba—se mofó Gabriel poniendo los ojos en blanco—Diez demonios al mando de un omega, ¿te cuento el resto del chiste o ya lo entendiste?—ante aquello algunos ángeles se rieron mientras que los demonios se tensaban gruñendo alrededor de Sam.

A algunos no les agradaba estar bajo el mando de Sam, sentían que la casta de su recipiente era realmente débil a comparación la de un alfa, pero con el tiempo habían aprendido a respetarlo…con el tiempo y algunos escarmientos de Dean.

Sam era un líder realmente estupendo, no se lanzaba sin pensar al peligro, planificaba todo a conciencia y hacía varias variantes en caso de que algo no saliera acorde a lo planeado, su casta nunca había sido un problema una vez que se acostumbraron a ella.

Les crispaba que se metieran con el líder de su escuadrón, haciéndolo parecer menos sólo por tener un aroma diferente al resto. Sí, era un poco molesto estar bajo sus órdenes, pero ellos no tenían derecho a decirle algo.

—Será mejor que tengas más respeto por el hermano del rey del infierno, maldito plumero—gruñó Jasper dando un paso al frente, mostrando los colmillos—Este omega ha sido mejor líder que cualquier otro alfa.

—No decimos que no—señaló Rafael, pasando un brazo frente a Gabriel para contenerlo—Sólo que en esta ocasión no fue muy brillante.

—Aún quedan un par de lugares por contener—gruñó Sam, pasándose la mano por el rostro— ¿Nos acompañaran o se irán y aparecerán en el momento más oportuno?

Los arcángeles se miraron antes de asentir en dirección a los ángeles que les acompañaban, viéndolos desaparecer con el sonido de un suave aleteo sobresaltando a los demonios.

Sam frunció el ceño mientras miraba fijamente a los arcángeles, esperando alguna respuesta ante su cuestionamiento, maldiciendo a su hermano por haberse encaprichado de un maldito ángel que sólo vio una vez en la vida.

—Nos quedaremos—aclaró Gabriel, revoloteando alrededor de los demonios con burla mientras sus hermanos negaban con la cabeza—Alguien debe cuidar ese bonito trasero—susurró en el oído de Sam.

— ¡Hey! No tan cerca—amenazó Ruby apuntándolo con el arma—Ningún alfa no autorizado por Dean se acerca a Sam.

—Dean tiene a mi hermanito—señaló Gabriel antes de guiñarle el ojo a Sam—Así que yo debo cuidar al suyo.

El resto de los arcángeles negó con la cabeza antes de que comenzaran a caminar en una dirección. Sam olfateó a Gabriel unos segundos, estremeciéndose al sentir el olor a pergamino y tinta atravesarle, correspondiendo aquel aroma con el propio en una muda invitación que hizo a Gabriel sonreír abiertamente antes de desaparecer y aparecer junto a sus hermanos.

Sin duda aquella misión sería demasiado larga.

…

Dean ingresó corriendo al salón del trono y se apresuró a cerrar las puertas de éste, atorándolas y pegando la espalda en ellas mientras miraba el interior, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Crowley, que estaba sentado en el sofá, y de Benny, que tenía a Kevin sentado en su regazo trascribiendo algunos escritos viejos.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue?—cuestionó Benny con interés.

Dean no respondió, no tuvo tiempo, las puertas detrás de él comenzaron a ser aporreadas con fuerza mientras gritos de cómo iban a asesinarlo resonaban por todo el infierno, haciéndolo sentirse terriblemente nervioso intentando mantener las puertas cerradas.

Sentía la fuerza del ser que aporreaba en cada golpe, sacudiendo la madera de su bloqueo como si estuviera a nada de sacarlas de las bisagras.

— ¿Cuánta probabilidad hay de que eche la puerta abajo?—cuestionó con interés ante el cuarto golpe.

—Depende de quién toque—declaró Crowley con el ceño fruncido.

—Es claro quién está tocando, Crowley—gruñó Dean, molesto, mientras las amenazas de desmembrarlo volvían.

—Entonces quítate antes de que te explote a ti también—murmuró Kevin distraído mientras seguía escribiendo.

Dean no entendió a qué se refería hasta que la madera comenzó a quemarle.

Se apartó de un salto de ella y corrió hacia Crowley en el momento en que la entrada volaba en miles de astillas acompañadas de una nube de polvo que hizo que el atacante se viera un tanto desdibujado antes de que atravesara la abertura, pisando la madera detrás de él, con los ojos encendidos como luces y las manos empuñando una extraña espada plateada centellante.

El recién llegado estaba envuelto en una bata de seda rosa que le llegaba casi a los tobillos, ajustada a su cintura con un cinto mientras que su cabello era un completo desastre; temblaba levemente a la par que las alas negras que emanaban de su espalda se encontraban tensas, erguidas de tal manera en que parecían a punto de alzar el vuelo mientras sus plumas se agitaban violentamente.

Ante aquella vista miraron a Dean con interés, encontrándolo enfundado en su bata verde del mismo material que la del pelinegro sólo que no la tenía abrochada y exhibía su vientre y unos bóxer divertidos con el estampado de Batman.

— ¡Dijimos que no habría marca!—gritó aquel ángel haciendo vibrar los muebles— ¡Tú, maldito alfa idiota!

— ¿Podemos hablarlo un momento?—pidió Dean asomándose detrás de Crowley—Necesitas calmarte y no quiero usar la voz.

—NO NECESITO CALMARME—gritó Castiel, lanzando una mesa por los aires en un intento de darle a Dean.

Crowley, al ver el objeto ir en dirección a donde estaba, se apresuró a desaparecer y volver a aparecer cerca de Benny, mirando con alarma como la mesa chocaba con fuerza contra el sofá, volcándolo y convirtiéndose en un montón de tablones mientras que Dean se apartaba con rapidez y reaparecía a unos metros de Castiel, escondido en uno de los pilares que se mantenían alrededor del salón.

Ante el ataque, Benny envolvió con ambos brazos a Kevin y mostró los colmillos en clara advertencia que más le valía al ángel no lanzarse en esa dirección. Tanto él como Crowley comenzaron a marcar territorio alrededor de ese pequeño lugar, sabiendo que Dean no se acercaría a los aromas por lo que Castiel se mantendría ocupado persiguiéndolo por todos lados.

— ¡Tú también me marcaste!—gritó Dean, señalando al ángel detrás del pilar y asomándose, apenas, para encontrarse con la mirada fulminante del pelinegro— ¿Alguien te ha dicho que te ves endemoniadamente sexy cuando te pones celestial?

Castiel alzó el brazo y lanzó su espada por los aires haciendo que Dean se apartara a tiempo de que ésta se encajaba en el concreto donde había estado su cabeza, jadeando ante la fuerza con la que el ángel le había atacado, haciéndole sentir sólo un poco intimidado sobre el poder que emergía.

Hace tres días había sido el celo de ambos. Tres días completos de estar encerrados el uno con el otro haciendo de todo menos descansar porque Dean había descubierto que los ángeles no necesitaban un momento como el resto, podían seguir por horas y apenas perder el aliento. De todos sus encuentros Dean había anudado dentro de él al menos cuatro veces haciéndolo sentir extraño pero satisfecho.

No obstante, apenas se les pasó el calor del celo Castiel estuvo a punto de matarlo cuando se tocó el cuello y sintió la mordida. En realidad aún quería matarlo y Dean ya no sabía qué hacer.

Si bien él era el alfa, en su vida se había imaginado que un ángel enojado era peor que cualquier cosa; irradiaba un calor insoportable y una luz que lastimaba, le hacía sentir realmente impotente aún sabiendo que aquel omega le pertenecía.

— ¡No puedes matar a tu alfa!—gritó Dean desde su escondite en un intento de calmarse— ¡Podrías morir si lo haces!

— ¿Te crees que eso me preocupa?—gruñó Castiel, estrellando otra mesa en el pilar donde Dean estaba oculto, haciéndolo sobresaltarse—Soy un ángel, ¡prefiero morir que estar ligado contigo!

—Bueno, eso no pensabas hace rato—gruñó Dean, mosqueado ante aquello.

— ¡El problema es que hace rato no pensaba en nada!—gritó Castiel, volviendo a explotar algo para temor de Dean—SAL DE AHÍ, COBARDE. ¡Tenías un trato con el cielo y lo rompiste! ¡Rompiste el trato que firmaste con sangre!

—Si buscas una disculpa de mi parte no vas a conseguirla—sentenció Dean haciendo que Crowley negara mientras que Kevin dejaba de lado lo que hacía para contemplarlos entretenido—Tienes un trasero digno de romper cualquier trato.

Eso no pareció alagar al ángel sino que se enfureció aún más haciendo que la luz emanara de él, iluminando sus ojos y su halo, apareciendo la silueta del rostro de tres animales alrededor de su cabeza mientras sus alas aleteaban con fuerza y se aparecía frente a Dean sin más, tomándolo del cuello y alzándolo unas pulgadas del suelo.

Dean boqueó alarmado, sintiendo como la marca en su brazo comenzaba a arder de manera poco placentera, haciendo que las ansias asesinas le llegaran de nuevo ante el contacto angelical, deseando terminar con él. Era el enemigo, era por lo que había luchado, debía derramar la sangre del ángel para que la marca dejara de quemar.

El alfa dentro de él gruñó molesto ante eso, ¿cómo se le ocurría querer lastimar a su omega? Eso era imperdonable, Cass era suyo y tenían que protegerlo, mantenerlo junto a él porque ahora era parte de su manada, era su compañía y lo sería para siempre.

— _YA BASTA—_ gritó sin más.

Aquella voz hizo que Kevin, en el regazo de Benny, lloriqueara acorrucándose en brazos de su alfa mientras que los otros dos gruñían tensándose.

Castiel se tensó unos segundos, una parte de él diciéndose que no podían acobardarse y sucumbir ante las órdenes de un vil demonio pero la parte omega, esa que le fastidiaba de sobremanera, lloriqueó ante la voz de mando del alfa y le hizo retroceder, agachando la cabeza mientras sus manos temblaban.

Dean le miró ahí, indefenso y acobardado por su orden pero no hizo nada; se masajeó el cuello sintiendo cómo las quemaduras de gracia comenzaban a sanar poco a poco, pasó los dedos por la mordida en la base de su cuello, jadeando un poco antes de mirar al ángel.

—No me voy a disculpar por marcarte, ése era mi plan desde el principio—dijo sin más haciendo que Castiel apretara los dientes sin dejar de mirar el suelo—Pero, claro, ustedes y su estúpida burocracia complicaron todo.

—Yo no quería ser marcado—gruñó Castiel sin mirarlo.

—Bueno, no pusiste muchas trabas cuando lo hice—bufó Dean cruzándose de brazos—La marca no se va a ir así que deberías decirle al cielo que te quedarás aquí sin importar que resuelvan los problemas—Castiel negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no?

—Si vamos a estar unidos será como todas las demás alianzas—gruñó apretando los puños, atreviéndose a mirarlo—Miguel y Raziel permanecen en el cielo sin problemas mientras sus parejas están acá—Dean enrojeció ante eso—Hablaré con mis hermanos una vez que todo esto termine, acordaremos qué días pasaré contigo y cuáles no, se te dará pase al cielo cuando tenga mi celo y podré venir al infierno cuando tengas el tuyo—los ojos de Castiel refulgieron—No me voy a quedar contigo sólo porque me mordiste.

—Actúas como si tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo, Ángel—gruñó Dean mostrando su marca—Quieras o no ahora eres mi omega.

—Sí, pero no soy tu ángel—gruñó Castiel cruzándose de brazos— ¿Sabes? Pensé que podríamos llevarnos bien, incluso creí que intentabas cortejarme con todos tus regalos, pero ya veo que sólo eres un demonio idiota que sólo toma lo que quiere cuando quiere.

Dean enrojeció oscureciendo sus ojos, haciendo que esa luz rojiza que solía recorrerlo iluminara sus cuernos y las alas mientras la marca en su brazo parecía arder con más fervor. Su aroma envolvió por completo la sala intentando hacer que Castiel se intimidara pero con la unió recién poco podía hacer al respecto salvo cabrear más al ángel.

 _—VETE A TU HABITACIÓN—_ ordenó Dean señalando la entrada.

Castiel se estremeció ante eso, sintiendo la orden encajarse hasta en lo profundo de su ser, lastimándolo y haciendo que un lloriqueo amenazara con escapar de sus labios pero no lo hizo, los apretó con fuerza mientras se envolvía con ambos brazos, recordándose que ha estado bajo el mandato de otros alfas y que no debía demostrar que su voz le acobardaba.

—Me voy porque quiero estar lejos de ti, no porque me lo hayas ordenado—sentenció alzando el mentón orgullosamente.

—Lo que te haga dormir por las noches—gruñó Dean con fastidio.

—Bueno, pues no duermo—recordó Castiel dirigiéndose a la salida, tan soberbio como sólo un ángel puede.

— ¡Alguien tendrá que arreglar esa puerta!—gritó Dean al verlo pasar por la madera como si nada.

— ¡Ese no voy a hacer yo!—gritó Castiel en respuesta antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Una vez que no hubo rastro del ángel, Dean comenzó a maldecir entre dientes; maldijo al cielo, a todos los ángeles en él y hasta el mismo Dios mientras terminaba de destruir todo lo que Cass había comenzado ante la mirada divertida de sus acompañantes.

Parecía un chiquillo haciendo rabieta al no salirse con la suya, sólo porque su compañero de juegos no había seguido el rol como él le había planeado.

—Nunca subestimes a un omega—señaló Kevin volviendo a escribir sobre su libreta.

—Tampoco a un ángel—completo Benny, comenzando a olisquear a Kevin causándole cosquillas.

—Ahora imaginen a un omega ángel—sonrió Crowley ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de Dean—Tú fuiste el idiota que quería a Castiel, ahora que lo tienes ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Intentar no matarlo en una discusión—gruñó Dean, dejándose caer en su trono de brazos cruzados—Las cosas parecían mejor idea en mi cabeza.

—Entonces no me sorprende que todo sea un desastre—declaró Kevin.

Todos rieron ante eso ganándose un gruñido molesto de parte de Dean que, aún semidesnudo, se quedó en su trono mientras se preguntaba cómo podría solucionar su relación con el ángel sin arruinarlo más.


	5. Satanás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada más para recordarles que Lucifer y Satanás son dos entidades diferentes aquí c:

Dean había tenido mucho trabajo últimamente debido a la alarmante actividad de CROATOANES que se registraban en distintos lados, parecían salir de debajo de las piedras como insectos haciendo que los escuadrones de contención se solicitaran más y más cada vez.

Los ángeles trabajaban en equipo con los demonios en cada misión intentando mantener las peleas al mínimo; cada escuadrón iba a cargo un demonio de confianza de Dean y uno de los doce arcángeles del cielo, cada uno comandando sus tropas para cerciorarse de que no causaban conflictos.

El escuadrón de Dean había trabajado con el de Sariel, un arcángel de cabello rubio, casi blanco, con relucientes ojos esmeralda que no hablaba mucho, en realidad sólo se mantenía junto a sus tropas, ladrando órdenes cuando era necesario y cambiando estrategias con Dean cuando no cuadraban los movimientos de uno con el otro. El rey del infierno había sido cuidadoso en mantener oculta la marca de unión en su cuello pero poco podía hacer con su aroma que ahora era una mezcla del suyo y el de Castiel.

Las ausencias de Dean en el infierno eran comunes, el rey prefería salir a la acción que quedarse sentado a revisar papeles, por lo que Satanás era el que estaba a cargo en su ausencia intentando organizar a los demonios con recipiente compartido y acomodando en lista a los siguiente en acceder a un recipiente.

Satanás tenía un recipiente femenino realmente atractivo, de acentuadas curvas y cabello color caramelo que caía por sus hombros en ondas que se enroscaban por debajo de sus senos, tenía unos brillantes ojos grises que atraían a cualquiera; olía a manzana acaramelada con un ligero toque a canela que picaba la nariz, en la base de su cuello se encontraba una marca de unión que no tenía pena por mostrar a pesar de haber sido hecha por el recipiente del arcángel Raziel.

Sí, el infierno quedaba a cargo de un omega cuando Dean no se encontraba, ¿había problema? No, después de todo Satanás era un príncipe del infierno y la segunda con el mando, el primero siempre sería Lucifer.

No obstante, no nos concentramos en ella sólo para hablar de las jerarquías en el infierno sino de una trabajo en especial que Dean le pidió antes de partir y era el hecho de que tenía que tener a Castiel bien vigilado y que no anduviera pululando por el infierno metiéndose en problemas, si bien el ángel y el demonio no se hablaban ambos ahora estaban unidos y, lo quisieran o no, se preocuparían por el otro cuando tenían que alejarse.

Así que Satanás siempre iba sin falta a la habitación de Castiel en su tiempo libre en un intento de mantenerlo vigilado, tampoco es que el ángel causara demasiados problemas, si no fuera por el aroma un tanto dulce que emanaba de su habitación cualquiera pensaría que ni siquiera se encontraba ahí; la primera vez que fue a verlo la recibió un hellhound cachorro ladrando como loco hasta que Castiel le llamó, callándolo sin más; el segundo día un gato casi le termina de romper el vestido.

Después de esos dos incidentes había aprendido a tocar antes de entrar.

El ángel no era muy conversador, asentía y negaba ante las cuestiones de Satanás antes de que ella se fuera; a veces preguntaba por Dean o la situación allá fuera, otras veces sólo preguntaba si podían traer comida para sus animales.

Satanás podría considerarlo un buen acompañante si ignoraba su pestilencia angelical, aquella que se encontraba arraigada a su lado omega de forma sutil, ¿cómo es que Dean se había ligado a aquello? Cierto, ella estaba ligada a Raziel pero un arcángel era mucho más tolerable que un ángel…o al menos eso se solía decir, intentando cubrir que en realidad le gustaba mucho Raziel.

Pero hubo una variable aquel día y era que Castiel no estaba en su cuarto.

Apenas notó la ausencia del ángel en su habitación se sintió desfallecer puesto que ni siquiera se encontraban los animales que se mantenían celosamente a su alrededor. Sus cosas seguían ahí menos la gabardina beige que siempre estaba colgada detrás de la puerta; los libros se encontraban en el mismo lugar que la última vez y la cama parecía hecha sin rastro de haber sido utilizada en todo ese tiempo.

—Mierda—gruñó antes de darse la vuelta y correr por el pasillo—Quiero demonios en todas las entradas—ordenó sin más a un grupo de demonios que rondaban cerca, comenzado a señalar por todos lados—En cada maldita entrada quiero un demonio, nadie sale y nadie entra hasta que…

— ¿Busca a Castiel?—cuestionó un demonio alto de cabello cobrizo ganándose un ceño fruncido de parte de Satanás—Perdone, su alteza, es sólo que lo vimos hace unos minutos por el pasillo.

— ¿Y por qué no notificaste?—gruñó Satanás comenzado a apestar el lugar con su aroma—Todos saben que ese ángel debe permanecer en vigilancia constante. Es el omega de Dean, si algo le pasa yo sufriré las consecuencias y si algo me sucede a mí el arcángel Raziel congela el infierno—ante eso los demonios se removieron inquietos— ¿Dijo a dónde iba?

—Dijo algo de extrañar a Dean—aclaró Holly, una atractiva demonio de cabello rubio tan corto que apenas su cubría toda su cabeza—Preguntó dónde estaba la habitación del rey y luego desapareció en esa dirección.

Satanás suspiró un poco más tranquila, diciéndose que ella no debería estar cuidando a un maldito ángel sino estar allá afuera combatiendo con los demás pero, claro, Dean aún se negaba a mandar a los príncipes del infierno a la batalla, dejándolos en el infierno para que organizaran sus tropas y el único que salía era Lucifer.

—Igual los quiero haciendo guardia en las entradas—gruñó apartándose el cabello del rostro—Iré a ver a Castiel, tú y tú—señaló a Fred y Holly—Serán sus nuevas guardias, se mantendrán cerca de él. No puedo estar cuidándolo todo el tiempo.

Los dos demonios nombrados asintieron colocándose en firmes antes de seguirla por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación del rey; nadie se acercaba demasiado a ese lugar, apestaba a Dean de maneras realmente insoportables, apenas dabas vuelta en el pasillo el aroma al alfa te detenía amenazando con asfixiarte.

Satanás tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón cuando llegó a aquel lugar, repitiéndose que mientras Raziel no apareciera en aquellos días todo iba a estar bien pues no la encontraría apestando a Dean.

Las puertas de la habitación permanecían entornadas mostrando una débil luz amarillenta y un aroma dulzón, como un pay recién horneado que atraía a cualquiera pero había ese débil olor a algo más fuerte que te hacía arrugar la nariz con desagrado.

—Castiel—gruñó Satanás tocando la puerta antes de abrirla—Te he estado buscando, ¿qué ha pasado?

La voz de Satanás enmudeció al ver el interior, sintiendo todas las alarmas de su casta encenderse como luces navideñas, parpadeando sin control en señal de alerta al contemplar la imagen que le daba la bienvenida a aquella habitación.

Ordenó que los demonios se quedaran en el pasillo, sabiendo que sería catastrófico que entraran alfas a aquel lugar en ese instante, y se atrevió a ingresar cerrando detrás de ella siendo recibida por el ladrido de Adán y el maullido de Karou, que se encontraban demasiado cómodos sobre el sofá de Dean.

Castiel estaba frente a ella sacando y sacando la ropa de Dean del armario mientras gruñía algo por lo bajo; montones de ropa eran colocadas en la cama antes de que Castiel las acomodara en determinada manera, dándoles cierta forma para después ir por más ropa pero Dean no tenía demasiada, apenas unas cuantas camisas y chaquetas, algunos pantalones y no más haciendo que Castiel se fastidiara de sobremanera. Necesitaba más.

— ¿Estás haciendo lo que creo que haces?—cuestionó Satanás cruzándose de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

—Ni siquiera yo sé que hago—gruñó el ángel subiéndose a la cama y sentándose de brazos cruzados en medio de su desastre—Sólo sé que estoy enojándome con Dean por no tener tanta ropa.

—Castiel, ¿de verdad no sabes lo que haces?—inquirió incrédula, ganándose una negativa—Por todos los infiernos, ¿acaso no sabes nada de tu casta?—Castiel la miró sin entender—Tu celo fue hace poco ¿cierto?

—Unos días después de que llegue, hace dos semanas—asintió como si no tuviera importancia—Lo pasé con Dean, por si te lo preguntas, de ahí salió el maldito problema—informó mostrando su marca antes de mirar con el ceño fruncido al frente—Quiero a Dean ahora.

—No puedes hablarme así—exclamó Satanás, ofendida con aquel comportamiento— ¿Sabes quién soy?

—La omega de uno de mis hermanos—gruñó Castiel sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—No me importa si eres príncipe o princesa del infierno. Quiero a. Dean. Ahora.

Satanás gruñó, sintiéndose terriblemente ofendida, antes de salir de aquella habitación y ordenar a los dos demonios que custodiaban la puerta que bajo ninguna circunstancia entrara nadie a ese lugar. Gruñendo en cada pisotón que daba mientras su aroma comenzaba a emanar de ella de forma ruda, demostrando a cualquiera que estaba enojada.

—Saldré un par de horas—gruñó a Asmodeus, que se encontraba rondando el trono con aburrimiento—Quedas a cargo hasta que regrese.

— ¿Es importante?—cuestionó al olerla—No pareces contenta.

—Es muy importante y yo nunca estoy contenta—gruñó Satanás—Será mejor que llames a Dean de donde quiera que esté.

…

Raziel se encontraba en forma animal olfateando el perímetro donde se encontraba su escuadrón, agradeciendo que Crowley desistiera de acompañarlo sino iba a causar varios problemas, aquel demonio era terriblemente insoportable.

El pelaje de aquel arcángel era negro con algunos tonos azulados que combinaban con sus ojos y las alas en su espalda que de momento mantenía escondidas, las marcas de sus patas en el lodo eran demasiado grandes, sus garras creaban surcos en la tierra cuando se ponía a moverse de manera inquieta, olfateando el aire ante la menor señal de peligro.

Fue por eso que captó rápidamente el aroma a manzana acaramelada haciéndole mostrar los dientes en un débil gruñido de molestia. Trotó un par de metros antes de contemplar a una hermosa mujer de cabello caramelo con un par de alas terroríficas a su espalda ocultándose mientras miraba alrededor, olfateando el aire como si pudiera sentirlo demasiado cerca.

Raziel gruñó comenzando a molestarse, tenía demasiados problemas justo ahora como para que ella apareciera a causarle más, no tenía cabeza para nada de momento. Cada escuadrón de ángeles y demonios se hallaban hasta el tope, cubriendo todo el terreno necesario en un intento de contener a los CROATOANES antes de que infectaran a más población; justo en ese momento se encontraban a las afueras de Texas, rodeados de zonas áridas y alguna que otra construcción abandonada y casi echada abajo por los infectados.

Salió de su forma animal acercándose a ella, atrayendo su atención ganándose un suspiro de alivio antes de que ambos se encontraran a medio camino.

— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?—fue lo primero que dijo Raziel cuando ella se acercó—Creí haber entendido que estabas a cargo del infierno.

—Semanas sin vernos ¿y así me recibes?—gruñó Satanás cruzándose de brazos—Y dicen que los demonios somos los desagradables—Raziel la miró con cara de pocos amigos—No estoy en celo si es lo que te preocupa.

—Me alegra, no puedo irme justo ahora a ningún lado—declaró Raziel cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Siempre has sido así de agradable?—cuestionó el demonio ladeando ligeramente la cabeza—De notarlo antes no tendría tu mordida—Raziel sólo la contempló con el ceño fruncido— ¿Sabes? Es muy molesto ver a tu alfa después de tanto y que lo que te reciba sea el recelo y no el entusiasmo, me comienzo a estresar.

Raziel suspiró, dejando caer los hombros antes de dejar de estar tan tenso, envolviendo con su aroma a Satanás de manera agradable y no poniéndose a la defensiva.

La mujer ronroneo, acercándose hasta restregar su rostro contra el pecho de Raziel, impregnándose en su aroma mientras el arcángel recibía el propio de la omega, enterrando la nariz en su cabello y gruñendo con apreciación antes de que ella se apartara.

—Mucho mejor—celebró el demonio haciéndolo bufar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Satanás?

—Oh, cierto—se apartó el cabello del rostro—Tenemos un pequeño, así pequeñito, problema—junto el índice y el pulgar intentando ser más descriptiva—Cosita de nada, al menos para mí que a cada rato hago trampa, pero sé que ustedes valoran mucho la burocracia y esas cosas—Raziel se cruzó de brazos mirándola con el ceño fruncido—Son aburridos, lo sabes.

— ¿Y eso en qué te concierne? Si sólo viniste hasta acá para volver a discutir sobre cómo el cielo sería mejor si nos regimos por monarquía que democracia…

—No, nada de eso, ¡caray! Qué mal humor tienes—gruñó Satanás bufando— ¿Hace cuando no tienes tu celo? ¿Quieres uno rápido antes de que vuelva?—el rostro de Raziel enrojeció ante aquellas palabras haciéndola sonreír.

Raziel no tenía mucha paciencia, sus hermanos decían que por eso él y Zadquiel eran buenos compañeros puesto que uno era mucho más paciente que el otro.

Raziel siempre estaba malhumorado, con el ceño fruncido regañando a todos por el comportamiento, intentando hacer todo lo correcto puesto que al ser el líder de los Ophanim la mitad de los juicios ejecutados eran su responsabilidad. Siempre estresado, yendo de un lado a otro con miles de papeles, encerrado en su oficina celestial con documentos por atender, reuniones con arcángeles y no descuidar a su omega más de tres días por semana.

Si bien su relación con Satanás no era un martirio como la de Miguel y Lucifer, sí que requería parte de su tiempo, agradecía que su omega no fuera tan necesitada de atención y más aún que le molestara todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, le hacía relajarse sin necesidad de estar vuelto loco por su instinto animal.

Siendo honestos, Raziel había marcado a Satanás desde que ambos habían tenido un recipiente, quedado prendados el uno del otro de manera casi automática pues el primer celo que experimentó el arcángel había sido causado por el príncipe del infierno. ¿Habían tenido cachorros? Sí, demasiados, camadas de cinco a lo largo de los milenios que, por alguna razón, no eran considerados en el cielo una amenaza pues no eran nefilims.

Satanás y Raziel engendraron lo que se conocía como furias, las tenían en el purgatorio lejos de cualquier cosa que podría alterarlas; las habían usado un par de veces en algunas peleas pero no demasiadas, manteniendo en secreto que habían sido creadas por ellos.

Le gustaba Satanás, no requería sacrificio pasar la eternidad a su lado, pero a veces se cuestionaba cuándo le pareció buena idea.

—Satanás, estoy muy ocupado, ya te lo dije, y tú bien lo sabes—reprendió llevándose una mano al rostro—Dime qué pasa.

—Castiel está anidando—soltó Satanás sin más haciendo que Raziel se tensara y la mirara alarmado.

—Perdón, creo que no escuché bien, ¿Qué Castiel está haciendo qué?

—Y luego dices que yo…—bufó Satanás poniendo los ojos en blanco—Que Castiel está anidando, ya sabes, preparándose para algo que ni él sabe. Está en la habitación de Dean rodeado de toda su ropa en un nido realmente horrible—la omega arrugó la nariz ante el recuerdo—Debería enseñarle a hacer nidos bonitos, los míos eran hermosos con algunas de tus plumas y tus túnicas de guerra, quizá sea porque Dean no tiene mucha ropa.

Satanás comenzó a balbucear por lo bajo, siempre le pasaba cuando se metía de lleno en un tema, haciendo que Raziel comenzar a estresarse de sobremanera y su aroma aumentara, envolviendo a Satanás y extendiéndose unos cuantos metros atrayendo la atención de algunos ángeles y demonios de su escuadrón.

— ¿Por qué carajos Castiel estaría anidando?—gruñó Raziel atrayendo la atención de la mujer frente a él—Si Dean pasó su celo con él debió cuidarse ¿No?

—Uy, eso es lo de menos—Satanás agitó la mano como si espantara a una mosca—Castiel ya está marcado por Dean.

La tierra tembló bajo sus pies haciéndola sonreír con felicidad.

Ah, cómo amaba causar conflictos.

…

Dean estaba paseando por el lugar en el que se quedaban, a las afueras de Oklahoma, manteniendo sus instintos alerta ante el menor movimiento. Sariel paseaba como un enorme lobo grisáceo a unos metros de él, olisqueando el suelo y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden mientras que los demonios y los ángeles se mantenían en un edificio en un improvisado campamento donde descansaban e intentaban limar las asperezas.

El caballero del infierno se llevó la mano al cuello de forma distraída, acariciándose la pequeña marca que tenía desde hace un par de semanas, sintiéndose repentinamente vacío y preocupado ante la ausencia del ángel.

Si bien no se habían hablado desde que Castiel dejó muy en claro que odiaba la marca que los unía, se habían consolado el uno al otro sabiendo que estaban en el mismo lugar, tan cerca del otro que no causaba dolor alguno las ausencias.

Sin embargo, a lo que parecían kilómetros de distancia, aquella ausencia era más notoria haciéndolo lloriquear por lo bajo, anhelando el aroma de Cass envolverlo aunque fuera por su furia. Estaba tan encaprichado al ángel que no le molestaría que éste le rompiera la cara con tal de tenerlo cerca, ¿aquello era sano? Suponía que no pero era un demonio, ¿a quién le importaba lo sano y lo toxico?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe en el momento en que se vio a sí mismo volando por los aires hasta impactar contra un auto abandonado.

Gruñó adolorido, intentando sacar su espada de la chaqueta, pero antes de recomponerse volvieron a levantarlo y lanzarlo por los aires, en esa ocasión haciéndolo impactar contra un edificio. Segundos después el enorme lobo que era Sariel apareció ante él, mostrando los colmillos durante unos segundos antes de iluminarse y mostrar el recipiente masculino que tenía.

— ¿Gabriel? ¿Qué diantres te pasa?—preguntó molesto al ver al arcángel frente a él.

—Quítate de mi camino, Sariel, ¡voy a matarlo!—gruñó Gabriel amenazando con dar un paso al frente— ¡Tú deberías saber la importancia de un trato, estúpido demonio!—sin más aparecieron otras tres siluetas a los lados de Gabriel, dos de ellas conteniéndolo mientras una más se cruzaba de brazos— ¡Suéltame que lo mato!

— ¡¿Podrías calmarte?!—Pidió Sariel mientras levantaba a Dean antes de colocarlo detrás de él—Por Padre, pareces uno de esos perritos escandalosos que suenan como alarmas—ante aquello Gabriel le miró con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué Gabriel quiere asesinar a Dean? ¿No dijo que planeaba conquistar a su hermano omega?

— ¿Qué planea hacer qué con Sammy?—cuestionó Dean un poco adolorido.

Si bien era uno de los demonios más fuertes de todo el infierno, no era agradable que un arcángel enfurecido te fuera lanzando de un lado a otro como un maldito muñeco de trapo. Según Dean, no había hecho absolutamente nada, no se había metido con ningún ángel desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos y se llevaba bien con Sariel, le recordaba un poco a su hermano en realidad pero con una casta diferente.

Pronto tuvo once arcángeles frente a él mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, dos de ellos se parecían físicamente pero eso no era lo importante, sino la forma en la que le miraban, como si hubiese vuelto a masacrar todo un escuadrón de ángeles él solo sin sudar ni una sola gota.

—Tenemos que hablar—gruñó Raziel haciendo vibrar la tierra.

Fue entonces que Lucifer también apareció colocándose cerca de Miguel, mirándolo como si quisiera asesinarlo y eso fue suficiente para saber que estaba en problemas.

…

Había descubierto de mala gana que los golpes dados por arcángeles tardaban más en sanar de lo deseado, aún su labio sangraba mientras caminaba por los pasillos del infierno en dirección al trono, dispuesto a aclarar unas cuantas cosas con Satanás antes de largarse a su habitación. Si bien no se arrepentía de haber marcado a Castiel, sí que le preocupaban un poco las consecuencias que aquello traía…tampoco es que se fuera a carcomer la cabeza con eso.

Llegó al salón del trono y gruñó al ver a Satanás sentada sobre uno de los escritorios, leyendo muy ajena al desastre que acababa de causar de buena gana.

— ¿Por qué carajos fuiste a decirle a Raziel lo que hice?—gruñó Dean liberando su aroma haciendo que la mujer le mirara con una sonrisa—Es en serio, Satanás, ¿no podrías quedarte callada?

— ¿Y perderme tu hermoso rostro sangrando?—inquirió ladeando ligeramente la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa—Oh no, cariño, sería insoportable—Dean bufó liberando más hormonas en un intento de intimidarla pero ella le frunció el ceño—Oh no, maldito idiota, ¡ni se te ocurra irte todo alfa conmigo! Sabes que a diferencia de Miguel yo sí quiero a mi alfa y no tengo problema en llamarle si se te ocurre intimidarme—Dean gruñó.

—Tu maldito alfa y Gabriel son los que me dejaron así—informó señalando su rostro.

—Mmm, Raziel me despierta el celo cuando se pone todo arcángel—ronroneo haciendo que Dean gruñera por lo bajo— ¿Crees que quiera hacer una repetición?

Antes de que Dean se planteara atravesar con la primera espada a un príncipe del infierno las puertas volvieron a abrirse revelando a un muy alegre y campante Sammy que sonreía como si el cielo brillara sobre su cabeza.

Dean le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, olisqueándolo levemente antes de arrugar la nariz al identificar ese aroma que le había golpeado con violencia hace unas horas.

—Apestas a Gabriel—gruñó atrayendo la atención de Sam.

—Es lógico, Dean, estaba con él—recordó el pelilargo encogiéndose de hombros—Al menos antes de que desapareciera, algo sobre un llamado con otros arcángeles—le resto importancia sentándose en el nuevo sofá que sustituía al que Castiel había destrozado— ¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? ¿Castiel volvió a enojarse contigo?

—Oh, Castiel lo terminará matando—declaró Satanás jugueteando con su cabello y balanceando los pies como una niña pequeña.

— ¿Ahora por qué?—cuestionó el omega castaño con interés.

—Bueno—Satanás sonrió mirándolo con entusiasmo—No soy quién para decirte pero me encanta el chisme así que no hay problema. Castiel…

Las nuevas puertas volvieron a salirse de sus bisagras en un parpadeo silenciado a Satanás de golpe; una nube de polvo lo rodeo todo haciendo que Dean gimiera con pesar mientras se dejaba caer en el trono y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, comenzando a desesperarse por los problemas que aquello iba a significar más adelante, demasiado agotado como para soportar una nueva golpiza celestial.

Sam y Satanás se acomodaron, esperando por el espectáculo; según le habían contado a Sam, Castiel era capaz de destruir toda una habitación si Dean hacía algo que no le gustaba y que era demasiado cómico ver a su hermano esconderse del ángel mientras intentaba calmarlo.

Satanás simplemente vivía de los conflictos, por algo era el príncipe que más problemas causaba en todo el mundo, siendo tan conocido como Lucifer y no precisamente por su bonita cara, en realidad le hacía muy feliz su propia fama.

No obstante, Castiel no destruyó absolutamente nada en esa ocasión, anduvo hasta Dean y se acomodó en su regazo comenzando a restregar el rostro contra el del demonio, olisqueándolo mientras lloriqueaba ante el consuelo de tenerlo de vuelta.

Dean, un poco confundido por aquello, envolvió con ambos brazos al arcángel y liberó su aroma para envolverlo, haciéndolo suspirar de alivio mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello.

—Sabes que voy a matarte cuando se me pase esto ¿verdad?—preguntó Castiel en un suave susurro que hizo a Dean suspirar.

— ¿Ya te dijeron lo que hicimos?—ante tal cuestión Cass asintió—Hombre, lo siento, Cass, eso sí que no lo planeaba—el ángel frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?—el pelinegro le miró contrariado.

—Ham…Cass, suena menos pomposo que Castiel—aclaró sin más, sintiéndose un poco culpable— ¿No te gusta?

Castiel se lo pensó durante un momento, ladeando ligeramente el rostro con contrariedad mientras deletreaba aquel sobrenombre.

Si era honesto poco podía pensar en esos momentos, lo único que dominaba su mente era que Dean había vuelto, que no le había abandonado y que podría quedarse siempre con él sin sentirse tan necesitado. Dejó de darle tantas vueltas al asunto para volver a acomodarse contra el demonio, suspirando feliz al tener el aroma de vuelta mientras su propio aroma se volvía irresistible para el alfa.

—Hueles a pay recién horneado—susurró Dean sintiendo cómo su corazón se hinchaba.

—Precisamente estoy horneando algo y no un pay—gruñó el ángel entre dientes, encajando las uñas en el pecho del demonio—Espero que seas consciente que voy a matarte dentro de cinco minutos—Dean sonrió.

— ¿Y por qué no ahora?—cuestionó con los labios rozándole el oído mientras miraba de reojo a Satanás charlando con Sam.

— ¿Bromeas, cierto?—inquirió Castiel apartándose unos centímetros—Te extrañe mucho durante estos días así que te voy a permitir cinco minutos antes de que termine lo que mis hermanos no hicieron—Dean suspiró, dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su trono agotado—Ellos no pueden nacer, lo sabes ¿verdad?—Dean hizo un sonido de afirmación antes de fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Ellos?

—Oh sí, son dos—declaró como si no tuviera importancia—Ya siento su gracia, crecen rápido por eso comencé a anidar desde antes—miró a Dean con el ceño fruncido—Es…no pueden nacer, Dean.

—Ya, eso dijeron tus hermanos—asintió el demonio volviendo a abrazar a Castiel—Con que dos ¿eh?—Cass asintió—Soy todo un semental.

Ante eso Castiel se incorporó mirándolo con clara molestia pero, a diferencia de la vez anterior, sonreía débilmente con diversión, como si ya hubiese aceptado que Dean no tenía remedio.

—Se te acabaron tus cinco minutos. Comienza a correr.


	6. Sentencia.

Gabriel mantenía su ceño fruncido recargado en un bonito auto clásico mientras que a su lado se encontraba un omega de agradable aroma a chocolate contándole acerca de cómo iban las cosas en el infierno.

Gabriel debería estarle prestando atención, debería de estar asintiendo y diciendo algo pero sólo se dedicaba ver al frente con molestia, despidiendo su aroma por todos sus poros de manera en que su acompañante comenzaba a incomodarse mientras sus ojos lucían entrecerrados y tenía los labios apretados.

Era de noche, las estrellas decoraban el firmamento y ellos se encontraban en medio de la nada, en un campo desierto con algunos pastizales sin ningún edificio próximo. La construcción más cercana que tenían podría ser la carretera y esa aún se encontraba a unos metros de donde estaban estacionados.

Gabriel estaba tan metido en su molestia que no notó cuando su acompañante había dejado de hablar y sólo suspiraba quedándose a su lado, intentando relajarlo con su aroma sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Sabes? No es obligatorio vernos todos los días—habló el omega dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro, atrayendo la atención del arcángel—No has dicho nada desde que llegamos.

Gabriel parpadeó y miró al hombre a su lado, relajando su expresión mientras sus hombros dejaban de estar tensos, sintiéndose culpable de nuevo por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Deseaba tanto arreglar las cosas, buscaba desesperado medidas para que las consecuencias no fueran tan graves, sin embargo no tenía nada.

—Lo siento, Moose, tengo mucho en la cabeza—aclaró Gabriel pasándose una mano por el cabello—Pero me agrada pasar tiempo contigo—ante aquello Sam rió.

—Gabriel, te la has pasado malhumorado todos los días. No estás pasando el tiempo conmigo, precisamente—aclaró Sam sin dejar de reír antes de suspirar—Sé que Dean causa muchos problemas pero deberías de darte una oportunidad de conocerlo, quizá se llevarían bien.

—Lo dudo mucho—declaró Gabriel antes de subirse al cofre del impala.

Miró con atención a Sam, diciéndose que de momento no iba a solucionar nada con pensar y pensar las cosas; contempló al hermoso omega que tenía en frente, con esos hombros tan anchos y el cabello brillando alrededor de su cabeza como un halo.

Gabriel suspiró temblorosamente cuando Sam sonrió ladinamente y sus ojos brillaron, ¿eran verdes? ¿Eran color miel? ¿Eran castaños? Gabriel no lo sabía, nunca había contemplado unos ojos como aquellos, pero lo que le atraía aún más, si es que era posible, era la oscuridad que escondían esos ojos, aquello que era prohibido circulando en sus venas mientras Sam estaba ahí sonriéndole como si nada.

Gabe alzó una mano y acunó la mejilla del cazador, pasando su pulgar por el pómulo mientras Sam cerraba los ojos y se inclinaba hacia su mano, soltando un ronroneo que hizo sonreír a Gabriel con alegría. Deslizó su mano por la mandíbula del alto hasta su cuello, sintiendo el pulso acelerado bajo la yema de los dedos, hasta dar con el lugar donde debería de haber una mordida sin encontrar alguna, masajeando esa zona antes de deslizarse por las clavículas, pensando en nuevas cosas que no debería pensar.

— ¿Por qué nadie te ha marcado?—cuestionó Gabriel rompiendo el silencio.

Sam, aún en su ensoñación, abrió los ojos sin entender mirando a Gabriel.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué nadie te ha marcado?—repitió el arcángel retirando lentamente su mano del cuerpo de Sam—No me tomes como mezquino, así soy, pero eres un omega realmente fuerte que podría dar excelentes cachorros y, mejor aún, eres hermano del rey del infierno lo que te hace más o menos un príncipe—Sam rió divertido—Vives rodeado de alfas, ¿nunca te han intentado marcar?

Sam se tomó un momento para pensar la respuesta mientras se colocaba más cerca de Gabriel; si era honesto sí que había estado a punto de recibir la marca por alfas estúpidos y había estado a punto de dejarse marcar por otros pero al final siempre había algo que se lo impedía…por lo general algo llamado Dean pero eso no era todo, el propio Sam les frenaba antes de que se acercaran lo suficiente, sintiéndolo incorrecto o molestándose de que quisieran marcarlo como un árbol.

El omega no sentía que le faltara un alfa que se pusiera todo idiota a su alrededor, con Dean y su sobreprotección tenía suficiente. Si quería pasar su celo con alguien tan sólo llamaba a alguno de los demonios con los que había estado sin problema, si quería pasarlo solo Dean lo llevaba a la casa del beta de Crowley y se la pasaba encerrado durante todo el rato, con remedios que evitaban un dolor insoportable.

¿Por qué debería pertenecerle a alguien cuando podía tener a quien quisiera? Sí que se había imaginado, en algún momento, formar una manada independiente de la que Dean le ofrecía, tener cachorros y poseer una marca, por lo general esos pensamientos iban acompañados de Benny pero hace mucho que ya no pensaba en ello, ya no lo sentía para él si, después de todo, era un príncipe del infierno. Ellos no formaban manadas ni nada que se le pareciera.

—Sí he querido ser marcado—aclaró Sam encogiéndose de hombros mientras Gabriel le miraba con atención—Por Benny…o al menos lo pensé durante un tiempo—Gabriel frunció el ceño.

— ¿El vampiro?—ante tal cuestionamiento Sam asintió—Pero él ya tiene marca.

—No siempre la tuvo—aclaró Sam sonriendo—Pasaba algunos de mis celos conmigo pero no me marcaba como yo quería. Luego llegó con su omega, Kevin, disculpándose por haberlo marcado pero no se arrepentía. Después pensé en Ruby pero Dean terminaría matándome antes de aceptar la mordida de ella—se rió haciendo sonreír a Gabe—Después dije que estaba muy bien sin una marca.

Gabriel se llevó su propia mano al lugar donde debería estar una marca pero no había nada, tan sólo piel lisa y suave; en el cielo era preferible que los ángeles no tuvieran un lazo, les hacía más eficientes en sus tareas y evitaba que cayeran en tentaciones humanas.

Un lazo con un ángel causaba un poco de corrupción, ellos debían ser puros bajo toda circunstancia. Las uniones con otros provocaban problemas, ¿no era suficiente ver como Miguel se volvía loco por su marca? ¿No era suficiente apreciar a Raziel molesto apenas le hicieran algo a Satanás? Y otros tantos ángeles que poseían una unión eran igual, no podían atacar al enemigo si se encontraba su pareja, aún si éste asesinaba a sus hermanos.

Gabriel nunca se había planteado tener una unión, si era honesto se encontraba muy feliz siendo así, pero tampoco iba a negar que le atraía un poco lo que una unión podría traer consigo, ¿se sentirá igual o mejor? ¿De verdad te sentías más completo con un omega?

—Yo también siento que estoy muy bien así—declaró encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose un asentimiento de parte de Sam—Pero…Sammy, me gustas—confesó haciendo que el alto le mirara con interés—En realidad me gustas pero yo…no quiero marcarte—Sam enarcó las cejas—Quiero estar contigo, quiero pasar todos los celos posibles contigo y quiero mantenerme a tu lado en cada batalla pero no siento la necesidad de marcarte—Gabriel alzó la cabeza, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido— ¿Crees que eso sea normal?

Sam se lamió el labio inferior antes de mordisquearlo, pensando en lo dicho por el arcángel mientras lo comparaba con sus propio sentir.

—No lo sé—aceptó encogiéndose de hombros—Me siento igual. Cuando estoy contigo me siento tranquilo y me gusta tu aroma, me recuerda a un hogar o un lugar donde puedo ser yo—Gabriel sonrió ante eso—Pero no siento la necesidad de que me marques y si lo hicieras creo que tampoco me enojaría—ambos se miraron sonriendo—También me gustas, Gabe.

—Y este es el momento donde te beso—aclaró Gabriel atrayendo a Sam a sus brazos—Te beso tanto que te despierto el celo, ¿no es así?—Sam se rió inclinándose sobre Gabriel—Mmm, eres tan alto, me gustan las personas más altas que yo, así pueden cargarme.

—No voy a cargarte—gruñó Sam inclinándose y besando brevemente a Gabriel—El alfa eres tú. Deberías cargarme a mí—Gabriel gruñó algo antes de volver a besar a Sam.

—Sonaste tan primitivo—regañó chasqueando la lengua— ¿Qué pasó con ser un omega independiente sin ningún alfa a su alrededor?—Sam se soltó riendo—Aunque siempre puedo…

Gabriel enmudeció mientras sus ojos brillaban haciendo que Sam se apartara unos centímetros de él, mirándolo con interés.

Gabriel no hizo nada, se quedó contemplado a la nada con ojos brillantes, escuchando el llamado del resto de sus hermanos en sus oídos como una plegaria que le atraía como un imán, haciéndole imposible dejar de escuchar e ignorarla. Lo que tanto estaba evitando había llegado y él no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionar las cosas.

El arcángel salió de su estupor antes de bajarse de un brinco del auto, apartándose de Sam mientras comenzaba a volver a sentirse molesto.

—Tengo que irme, Moose—aclaró el rubio mirando al omega—El juicio está comenzando y si no estoy presente me meteré en problemas—Sam apretó los labios con fuerza antes de asentir.

—Lamento que sólo juzguen a Castiel—se disculpó Sam con pesar.

—Lo hacen porque no quieren a Dean cerca—aclaró Gabriel bufando—Somos rencorosos lo queramos admitir o no, y Dean masacró a varios ángeles, muchos de ellos unidos a otros ángeles o demasiado cercanos—Gabriel sacudió la cabeza—No importa nada de lo que intente, Castiel recibirá la mierda que es para Dean.

—Bueno…si te sirve de consuelo…—murmuró Sam pensativo—Yo estaría feliz de tenerlo en el infierno, me cae bien, y prometo mantenerlo a salvo.

Aquello sólo hizo que Gabriel se lanzara a él y lo besara con desesperación, empapando de su aroma al omega hasta hacerlo ronronear mientras se abrazaban.

Si bien Gabriel era demasiado bajo para Sam, no resultó problema a la hora de besarse, el arcángel se había abrazado al cazador como un monito, dispuesto a quedarse ahí hasta el fin del mundo; lamió y mordió los labios de Sam, embriagándose con el sabor de su saliva, sintiendo que aquello era realmente genial, antes de apartarse con un sonido húmedo.

—Gracias—susurró Gabriel.

Antes de que Sam preguntara a qué se refería desapareció con el suave sonido de un aleteo, dejándolo solo en medio de la nada con el auto a su lado pasando desapercibido en la oscuridad y las estrellas brillando sobre su cabeza.

Sonrió divertido antes de sentarse en el cofre del impala, diciéndose que tomaría un momento antes de irse al infierno.

…

Las voces iban y venían sin orden específico por aquel lugar. Miles de murmullos de ida y vuelta de entre los cuales podías capturar algunos fragmentos de conversación con sentido. Lo que parecían miles de voces zumbaban en sus oídos mientras la cantidad de aromas ahí concentrados mareaban a cualquiera haciéndolo removerse inquieto.

En esa sala blanca con un atrio en frente, rodeado de miles de asientos ocupados por los coros de serafines, se daba de nuevo una audiencia aunque, en esa ocasión, era más un juicio que nada. Y en medio de todo el desastre se encontraba el ángel Castiel mirando un poco desconcertado la forma en la que sus hermanos murmuraban y arrugaban la nariz al olerlo.

Castiel se envolvió con ambos brazos, en esa ocasión utilizaba una chaqueta de lona que no le pertenecía sobre un traje de blanco de pies a cabeza que se amoldaba a la perfección a su cuerpo; podría considerarse tan elegante y sofisticado si no fuera por esa aberración apestosa que le cubría de los demás dándole un poco de consuelo.

Castiel se mantenía serio mirando al frente, contemplando como cada uno de sus hermanos mayores iban apareciendo en las sillas frente a él, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados como si él hubiera sido el que se equivocó…y tal vez así era pero ¿no fueron ellos los que decidieron que era buena idea mandarlo abajo? ¿No fue la moneda de cambio en esa guerra como Miguel lo fue en el apocalipsis?

Las voces estaban desquiciándolo, por primera vez prestaba atención a lo que se decía a su alrededor y no era agradable. _Amante de una bestia; deshonra; ¿cómo se dejo marcar? ¿Acaso no aprendió de Raziel y Miguel? Bueno, Miguel y Raziel no lo escogieron, ¿cierto?; masacró a nuestros hermanos y él va y se deja marcar; Perfidia._

—Silencio—ordenó Raziel sin más, acomodándose en su lugar al cerciorarse de que todos los lugares de los arcángeles estaban ocupados, incluido el de Lucifer—No quiero escuchar ningún murmullo en la sala hasta que el juicio haya terminado—la sala completa quedó en silencio.

“—Bien, Ángel Castiel, serafín del sexto coro, se te acusa de dejarte marcar por el Caballero del Infierno Dean; poseedor de la marca de Caín, dueño de la primera espada y Rey del Infierno—cuando dijo el nombre de Dean todos se estremecieron— ¿Cómo te declaras?

Castiel le miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué cómo se declaraba? ¿Pues que Raziel no lo olía? Estaba ahí, era imposible ignorarlo cuando Dean le había dado su chaqueta en un intento de mantener a otros alfas a raya, cuidándolo y que así Castiel no se sintiera solo.

¿Eso le consoló? Sí, le conmovió hasta cierto punto pero tuvo que recordarse que estaba ahí precisamente por Dean, porque no iban a juzgar al demonio por romper el trato que tenía con el cielo firmado con sangre.

Iban a juzgarlo a él.

—Culpable—asintió Castiel haciendo que los demás ángeles jadearan.

Raziel le miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, con aquellos ojos azules que parecían más dos pedazos de hielo que nada. Le miró como si pudiera ver más allá de lo que Castiel alguna vez mostró haciéndolo sentir incómodo mientras el aroma a canela le rodeaba en un intento de relajarlo pero, al ser un omega marcado, sólo estaba logrando crisparlo.

Raziel suspiró antes de volver al documento que tenía en frente.

—Se te acusa de anidar en el infierno—soltó sin más, ganándose de nuevo miles de murmullos— ¿Es cierto que estás anidando, Castiel?

—No sabía que lo hacía—confesó el ángel encogiéndose de hombros, llevando las manos a su vientre—Hasta que los escuché a ustedes en radio ángel.

—Tu cachorro es de Dean—señaló Zadquiel inclinándose hacia el frente—Un ángel y un demonio procreando, ¿no es suficiente vergüenza que te dejaras marcar por él?

Castiel miró sus pies, sintiéndose repentinamente intimidado y con ganas de llorar.

Ante las palabras de Zadquiel, que el resto de serafines aprobó, Raziel gruñó mostrando los colmillos a la par que Lucifer junto a Miguel, comenzando a emanar sus aromas de forma en que intentaban intimidar a Zadquiel sin lograrlo mucho.

—Te recuerdo que Raziel está unido a Satanás—gruñó Gabriel mirando a través de Uriel a Zadquiel—Príncipe del infierno, un ojos amarillos. Tu declaración también aplica a él ¿no? ¿Un arcángel ligado a un demonio? Que barbarie.

—No intentes aligerar el error de Castiel—gruñó Naomi desde su lugar—Esto es tu culpa, Gabriel, siempre estás justificando todo lo que hace y nunca le dejas hacerse cargo de las consecuencias.

—Fuimos nosotros los que presionaron para que fuera allá en primer lugar—gruñó Kamuel entre dientes, mirando a Naomi con clara molestia a la par que Ramiel asentía—Sabíamos que Dean no lo querría para jugar a la fiesta de té precisamente, Naomi, esto era una de las posibilidades.

— ¡Está embarazado, Kamuel!—exclamó Sariel con exasperación, mirando a sus hermanos—No es sólo la marca, se puede vivir así. Ha procreado con un demonio, ¿por qué él hizo lo que Miguel y Raziel no han hecho en tanto tiempo?

Raziel apretó los labios ante aquello, mirando fijamente a Lucifer en espera a que él entendiera pero Lucifer sólo suspiró, llevándose las manos al rostro en clara expresión de exasperación pues estaba a nada de volverse loco.

Odiaba los juicios, le recordaban el suyo propio y no era uno agradable; odiaba a todos sus hermanos discutiendo con tal de ponerse de acuerdo en algo, lo odiaba tanto que estaba luchando contra sus ganas de chasquear los dedos y desaparecerlos a todos.

Lo único que se lo impedía era la mano de Miguel en su rodilla en un intento de calmarlo, sino la mitad de los Ophanim ya habría desaparecido.

Gabriel, en silencio, captó la mirada que compartieron Raziel y Lucifer haciendo que su rostro se crispara de confusión antes de relajarse en reconocimiento, mirando con algo de esperanza a Raziel pero éste sólo gruñó por lo bajo, sabiendo que no sería fácil que todos estuvieran de acuerdo.

—Castiel ¿cómo fueron los hechos?—preguntó Raziel silenciando la discusión de sus hermanos— ¿Entraste en celo sin más?

—Sí—asintió Castiel mirando alrededor—Pero Dean había estado cortejándome desde el primer día que llegué—los murmullos volvieron—Estaba pensando en eso cuando mi celo llegó y entonces Dean apareció marcando territorio. Nuestros celos fueron al mismo tiempo—aclaró sin más mirando fijamente a Raziel—Fue mi error, dejé que mi parte omega tomara las decisiones sobre lo demás y permití que Dean me marcara.

—No estamos aquí para juzgarte por la marca, Castiel—gruñó Zadquiel con aburrimiento—Sino del cachorro que procreaste—Castiel miró su vientre antes de suspirar.

—No podemos simplemente juzgar a su aberración sin juzgarlo a él primero—murmuró Rafael haciendo que Gabriel gruñera— ¿Qué haremos con él? ¿Será como con Miguel y Raziel? ¿Se quedará allá? ¿Están dispuestos a que Dean venga al cielo en cada celo de Castiel?—aquello sólo provoco nuevos murmullos—Yo digo que lo expulsemos.

Castiel miró con alarma al frente antes de enfocar sus ojos en Gabriel, comenzado a alarmarse de verdad.

Los aromas volvieron con potencia, cada aroma distinto al anterior y ninguno como el que quería, haciéndolo abrazarse más a la chamarra que estaba usando para que el aroma de Dean no se viera opacado por todos aquellos.

—Y yo dije que volviéramos a lanzar a los dinosaurios a la tierra durante el siglo XX pero mira, aquí estamos ante otra estupidez—señaló Gabriel con los dientes apretados haciendo que Rafael le mirara ofendida—Si no vas a decir nada de utilidad mejor cierra la boca.

—No estamos para tus favoritismos ahora, Gabriel—gruñó Zadquiel—Esto es serio.

—Y estoy siendo serio—exclamó Gabriel, realmente ofendido—Soy un idiota pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras castigan a Castiel por haber sucumbido a la parte animal de su recipiente, ¿no son ustedes los que justificaron la unión de Raziel con Satanás cuando la marcó? ¿No fue cosa del recipiente?—Zadquiel se ruborizó ante tales acusaciones—Son una bola de hipócritas estirados mal follados, eso es lo que son.

—Gabriel—reprendió Raziel mirándolo con molestia—No hay necesidad de expresarse así.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Gabriel—sentenció Kamuel haciendo que todos le miraran—Hemos justificado cosas peores debido a la casta de un recipiente, ¿por qué Castiel es diferente? ¿Por tratarse de Dean? Sí, masacro a cientos de nuestros hermanos, ¿cómo creen que nos vaya si le hacemos algo a Castiel, ahora que es su omega?

—Eso sin mencionar a su cachorro—señaló Ramiel haciendo que Zadquiel bufar—Puede ser una aberración para nosotros pero es su cachorro, Zadquiel. Además, Castiel ahora es su omega y lleva en el vientre a su hijo, son su manada, ¿es necesario un repaso de biología para decirte cómo se pondría Dean si atentas contra su manada?

—Sí, por favor—pidió Gabriel muy quitado de la pena, haciendo que todos lo miraran—Soy malo en esto pero déjenme adivinar. Si nosotros le hacemos algo a su cachorro ¿Dean terminaría de masacrarnos?—Ramiel asintió—Vaya, ¿y si le hacemos algo a Castiel?

—No creo que lleguemos a tanto sin una amenaza primero—murmuró Uriel pensativo.

—Entonces no podemos hacerle absolutamente nada a Castiel y al cachorro sin atarnos la soga al cuello, con el riesgo de que se desate una guerra entre cielo e infierno como la que evitamos con Miguel y Lucifer—murmuró pensativo Gabriel, haciendo que Lucifer sonriera mientras que Zadquiel enrojecía—Y, no es por nada, pero me gusta andar por aquí ¿saben? Se siente bien.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?—preguntó Rafael, mosqueada.

—A señalar que Castiel es intocable, cariño—sentenció Gabriel mientras se reclinaba en su asiento y subía los pies en la mesa—Y me paso lo que los demás digan por ya saben donde—señaló al resto de los serafines que le miraban escandalizados—Cassie es el omega del rey del infierno ahora. Y a no ser que quieran un nuevo apocalipsis no pueden hacerle nada—exclamó con orgullo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo que es conveniente para ti ¿verdad?—gruñó Naomi.

—Realmente no diré que no—declaró Gabriel encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que prefiero sacrificarlos a ustedes antes que a Castiel?

Zadquiel gruñó por lo bajo, mirando como todos los coros se encontraban inquietos, volviendo a recibir las cientos de voces con ideas diferentes, miles de opiniones dichas al mismo tiempo, discusiones sobre si era o no adecuado condenar a Castiel por un error que pudo pasarle a cualquiera.

Miró a Raziel buscando apoyo pero éste le miraba con rencor después de lo dicho, ¿acaso Raziel también causaba vergüenza para él? Su unión con Satanás no era algo de lo que se avergonzara como todos creían, él también había procreado y sus hijos habían sido de mucha ayuda en ocasiones, ¿acaso Zadquiel también iba a juzgarlo por eso? ¿Por tener su propia manada lejos de sus hermanos?

Zadquiel, al ver que Raziel no iba a apoyarlo, miró a Lucifer y Miguel, que habían estado conversando en voz baja sin intenciones de expresar sus opiniones con el resto.

—Lucifer, Miguel—los llamó haciendo que le contemplaran—Han estado muy callados, ¿no tienen nada que compartir al resto?

Lucifer sonrió con sorna, mostrando todos los dientes en una mueca que podría poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Todos silenciaron sus murmullos, dejaron de respirar y retrajeron sus aromas mientras el del alfa de Miguel los opacaba a todos, haciendo que los demás arcángeles se removieran un tanto incómodos al sentirlo proclamarse el alfa sobre todos ahí.

—Le decía a Miguel las ganas que tengo de callarles la boca ante tanta idiotez dicha de golpe—aclaró Lucifer con aburrimiento, haciendo que Gabriel apretara los labios para no reír—Claro está que Miguel me ha dicho que no puedo hacer eso y me consuela saber que, si no lo hago yo, lo hará Dean.

Lucifer se acomodó en su asiento, apoyando el codo sobre el respaldo mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus labios de manera pensativa, mirándolos a todos como si analizara cualquier mínimo movimiento que pudiesen hacer en ese momento. La mano libre la mantenía bajo la mesa, acariciando la de Miguel en un intento de calmarse mientras el arcángel omega se apoyaba en su respaldo, suspirando con aburrimiento y un poco de pesar ante lo que se vendría.

—Quisiera escuchar la opinión del resto de mis hermanos—señaló Lucifer en dirección a los serafines, haciendo que estos le miraran interesados—Levanten la mano los que quieran castigar a Castiel por actuar como su casta le indicaba—la gran mayoría lo hizo—Bien, ésos son los idiotas, ahora los que no quieren morir a manos del rey del infierno—el resto la levantó, Gabriel incluido—Perfecto, gente con uso de razón.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?—preguntó Uriel, interesado por lo que hacía Lucifer.

—Lucifer y yo pensamos…—comenzó Miguel, hablando de forma pausada como si le explicara las cosas a un niño pequeño—Bueno, él pensó que es inútil proceder como lo haríamos comúnmente y cree…creemos que es mejor que Castiel se quede con Dean el resto de su gestación y, cuando termine, podrá seguir con su vida normal sólo que su manada se encontrara en el infierno—ante aquello todos jadearon mientras que Gabriel sonreía.

— ¿Ya te dije que te amo?—exclamó Gabriel, inclinándose para abrazar a Miguel ganándose un gruñido de parte de Lucifer—A ti también, alfa malhumorado—declaró volviendo a su asiento—Yo apoyo lo que acaban de decir la pareja del año—alzó una mano mirando a sus hermanos—Porque, ya sabes, izquierda y derecha del trono, Zadquiel.

El mencionado enrojeció antes de mirar a Raziel, esperando que hiciera algo, pero las puertas abriéndose le interrumpieron, haciendo que todos los ángeles se removieran inquietos y olisquearan el ambiente encontrando ese inconfundible olor a manzana acaramelada con canela.

Raziel se levantó de su lugar al ver a Satanás caminar tan campante por el salón mientras sonreía como si no rompiera un plato a los serafines.

—Hey, te vez muy bien, ¿te cortaste el pelo?—señaló hacia Anael—Me gusta tu tono, ¿cuál es?—al no recibir respuesta se encogió de hombros y se detuvo junto a Castiel—Ya llegue.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?—gruñó Raziel con los dientes apretados.

—Dos razones. Una es que llegó mi celo—aclaró sin más haciendo que todos olisquearan el aire—Oigan, no sean groseros, ¿cómo me huelen apenas digo eso? ¡Qué falta de respeto!—declaró haciendo que algunos alfas gruñeran en aprobación mientras que Raziel les miraba con los ojos entrecerrados—La otra es que estoy aquí porque Dean me mandó.

— ¿Y desde cuando Dean te manda?—inquirió Naomi con burla.

—Desde que mi alfa es el arcángel Raziel—declaró Satanás, mirándola con ojos grisáceos entrecerrados—Así que, ¿me permites? Gente importante está hablando—puso los ojos en blanco antes de mirar a Raziel—Declaro que el cachorro de Dean no causará problemas en lo absoluto siempre y cuando se mantenga en un lugar donde nadie le perturbe.

— ¿Bajo que pruebas?—inquirió Rafael.

Raziel adivinó a dónde se dirigía Satanás y la maldijo por lo bajo, ¿tenían que hacer eso ahí y ahora? Demasiados problemas tenían ya pero sabía que Satanás siempre se salía con la suya, lo sabía por la sonrisa tan angelical que se cargaba que era justo lo que buscaba, hacer que el cielo ardiera como el infierno.

—Mis propios cachorros, desde luego—informó Satanás haciendo que las voces volvieran— ¿A que los sorprendí? Entonces sabrán que no causarán problemas si, después de tantos milenios, nunca se habían enterado de mis cachorros—Lucifer se soltó riendo mientras Gabriel rebosaba entusiasmo—Sorpresa, son tíos de ¿cuántos, Raziel? ¿Quince?—Raziel gruñó haciendo que Satanás pataleara como una niña pequeña—Ahora bien aclarado eso necesito a mi alfa ahora si no quieren que haga una pataleta.

Castiel miró a su alrededor cuando sintió la mano de Satanás en su espalda.

Siendo honestos, Castiel se había distraído de nuevo pensando en las razones por las que el agua del océano era salada y la de los ríos dulce, pensando a fondo aquella cuestión mientras pasaba distraídamente una mano por su vientre, ajeno a lo que se discutía sobre él al respecto. Había dejado de escuchar cuando Gabriel sentenció que no podían hacerle nada sin hacer enojar a Dean, relajándose a tal grado en que dejó de estar tan tenso esperando a que todos le atacaran.

Miró a Gabriel esperando consuelo, preguntándose si realmente lo iban a expulsar o no. Sabía que había hecho mal pero él amaba el cielo, le gustaba ir y venir por todos lados y sentir el viento en sus alas, no quería despedirse de eso; sí, el infierno podía ser agradable pero estar bajo tierra le causaba claustrofobia a su recipiente, él prefería estar en las nubes.

—Castiel pasará su tiempo de gestación en el infierno—declaró Raziel haciendo que Zadquiel gruñera por lo bajo—Una vez terminado, su cachorro se quedará con su padre mientras él irá y vendrá por el cielo cumpliendo con su trabajo como si nada pero, al final de tu jornada, volverás con tu alfa, ¿entendido?—Castiel asintió energéticamente—Y no quiero escuchar más del tema—golpeó con su mazo la mesa haciendo que desaparecieran todos los serafines—Ahora, ¿qué te dije de venir al cielo?

Raziel se colocó junto a Satanás antes de tomarla de la mano y salir del salón, comenzando a discutir sobre las razones por las que ella había ignorado lo que Raziel le decía.

Los demás arcángeles fueron desapareciendo uno a uno sin decir nada, algunos gruñendo y otros encogiéndose de hombros. Castiel se envolvió con ambos brazos.

¿Era prudente decirles que tendría dos cachorros? Bueno, mirando la cara de Zadquiel decidió que no.


	7. Gestación.

Cass no salía para nada de la habitación de Dean, se mantenía en ella día y noche conforme más pasaban los días, rodeado de toda la ropa del demonio y de Adán y Karou, que parecían un poco recelosos por el aroma pero aún así se permitían los mimos que el ángel les daba aunque, para su suerte, Adán estaba creciendo mucho conforme pasaban los días; pronto se convertiría en un autentico hellhound y Dean no sabía como sentirse al respecto de que sólo obedeciera a Castiel.

El ángel no había querido decirle lo que se discutió en el cielo desde que había vuelto y Satanás tampoco, alegando que Raziel se había enojado con ella por apoyar a los cachorros de Dean; Cass se mantenía callado al respecto, demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos mientras Dean se mantenía a su lado en silencio, pasando distraídamente una mano por su vientre que poco a poco comenzaba a abultarse de forma adorable.

Conforme pasaban las semanas Dean era más consciente de la gracia que emanaba el ángel, sintiéndola cálida y electrizante a su alrededor, como un campo magnético que le atraía a gravitar a su entorno de manera constante, casi le era imposible apartarse de él para ir a atender sus propias obligaciones, dejando a cargo a su hermano de todo lo que se requiriera.

Los demonios entendían que podría ser un poco molesta la necesidad de estar todo el tiempo con el omega en el nido pero Dean no parecía tener sacrificio alguno.

En esa ocasión se encontraba con la cabeza en el regazo de Castiel mientras el ángel se encontraba apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, pasando una mano de manera distraída por el cabello del demonio mientras éste tomaba la otra sobre su pecho y pasaba distraídamente el pulgar por el dorso de su mano, ambos sumidos en silencio, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos respecto a la situación en la que estaban.

Las alas del ángel se encontraban encorvadas a su alrededor como si intentaran cubrirlo pero, al mismo tiempo, sin llegar a hacerlo, dejando que sus plumas apenas si rozaran al demonio en su regazo mientras las alas de éste, alas de cartílago con membranas rojizas que lucían realmente extrañas para Cass, se encontraban extendidas de tal manera en que abarcaban todo lo ancho de la cama sin llegar a molestar a Castiel mientras Dean le miraba a través de las pestañas, recibiendo cada caricia que el ángel estuviera dispuesto a darle, manteniendo la boca cerrada para no arruinar aquello.

Sabía que, de tratarse de Castiel, lo mantendría lejos todo el tiempo, pero Dean estaba realmente bien con el instinto omega del ángel tan sensible; siempre quería estar con él sin importar que estuviera enojado con el demonio, diciéndole que podría quedarse siempre y cuando se quedara callado, claro que no requería esfuerzo alguno mantener la boca cerrada para no crispar los nervios del ángel pero a veces Dean quería simplemente charlar con él, eso hacían los alfas con su omega ¿no? Charlaban.

Él veía a Lucifer charlar con Miguel de vez en cuando; Raziel, a pesar de haberse enojado con Satanás, venía sin falta cada tres días a charlar con ella y pasar el rato; Benny siempre procuraba tener al menos un día libre para dedicárselo por completo a Kevin y Crowley a veces desaparecía por un par de días en señal de que estaba con su beta.

Suspiró sonoramente atrayendo la atención de Castiel, que había estado observando con interés como Karou se echaba sobre el lomo de Adán a dormitar y cómo el hellhound estaba bien con eso.

Frunció el ceño cuando el aroma de Dean comenzó a picarle la nariz de manera insistente, como si el alfa quisiera ser notado de una manera muy sutil, claro está que no le estaba saliendo bien.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó con interés haciendo que Dean alzara el rostro para verlo.

—No, nada—Dean sonrió ganándose un ceño fruncido—Es sólo que me preguntaba… ¿siempre tenemos que pasar el tiempo en silencio?—Castiel ladeó ligeramente la cabeza ante eso—Sé que no te agrado pero es un poco espeluznante sólo estar aquí en silencio.

—No he dicho que no me agrades—murmuró Cass, pensativo—Pero no pensé que querrías conversar.

Dean frunció el ceño un momento antes de incorporarse y mirar a Cass, sintiendo que su aliento se atoraba en su garganta al contemplarlo frente a él mientras cruzaba las piernas y se inclinaba con cuidado, admirando el vientre abultado escondido bajo una vieja camiseta de _Led Zeppelin_ que Castiel le había quitado apenas su ropa dejó de quedarle.

A veces se moría de ganas de extender las manos y tocarlo, inclinarse y presionar el oído sobre su vientre en un intento de escuchar la vida que se gestaba en él pero la única vez que lo intentó Castiel se sobresaltó a tal grado de lastimarlo con su gracia.

— ¿Te agrado?—cuestionó el demonio confundido.

—Cuando no estás siendo un idiota—declaró Castiel encogiéndose de hombros—Lo cual es cuando estás callado o cuando tienes esos arranques…—anunció agitando la mano como si espantara a una mosca.

— ¿Qué arranques?—cuestionó Dean con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Esos donde eres muy…lindo—Castiel arrugó la nariz, como si la palabra lindo no estuviera en su diccionario para describir a un demonio—Dean, no es que me caigas mal, te he considerado medianamente soportable en las últimas semanas, es sólo que…

Castiel enmudeció, apretando los labios con fuerza mientras colocaba una mano en su vientre y sus alas se agitaban levemente, como si estuvieran nerviosas ante las palabras no dichas, ¿qué sentía realmente por el demonio? No le caía mal, en lo absoluto, pero había algo que no terminaba de cuadrar sin importar los intentos de Dean por hacerlo sentir cómodo en el infierno, de darle todo lo que pidiera sin titubear.

Quizá eran los miles de años en los que vivió odiando a los de su especie, quizá era el hecho de que ahora pasaría toda su vida con él y no le dieron oportunidad de plantearse algo más; Cass no se consideraba listo para nada de todo aquello, él era un ángel.

Si bien su recipiente omega le hacía un poco más empático a los demás que el resto no era del todo corrompido por esas emociones contradictorias en su interior que le hacían querer mantener a Dean cerca de él incluso cuando encontrara insoportable al demonio.

—No tienes que decirme si no quieres—tranquilizó Dean, quitándole importancia mientras se sentaba frente a él—Deberías descansar, ¿quieres comer algo?

Castiel miró con interés a Dean, manteniendo su mano en su abultado vientre mientras sus alas dejaban de revolotear. La pequeña sonrisa del demonio parecía casi tímida, como si temiera su furia haciéndolo sentir extraño, como culpable.

—Dean, ¿por qué me elegiste a mí?—cuestionó Castiel.

Aquella duda no había dejado su cabeza desde el momento en que le mencionaron en el trato para trabajar todos juntos, Cass nunca se había considerado un Ángel diferente al resto, en realidad él era muy normal así que ¿por qué él?

Había miles y miles de sus hermanos más interesantes que él aunque no todos eran omegas, un ejemplo es Anna; poseía un hermoso recipiente de cabello rojizo y ojos realmente adorables pero era alfa, aunque Anael era beta y resultaba mucho más atractiva que Anna, al menos para Castiel.

Dean lo miraba fijamente frente a él luchando contra sus ganas de poner una mano en su vientre como venía deseando desde hace tanto, intentando prestar atención a lo que el ángel acababa de preguntarle y buscar una respuesta ingeniosa.

Dean no quería delatarse pero sabía que mentir tampoco era una opción, dejo de serlo desde que aquel ser llegó al infierno. Le fastidiaba en gran medida no poder mentirle como hacía con todos, no poder tratarlo como trataba a todos y era porque en serio quería que Castiel viera que no era un mal tipo, que estar unidos no iba a ser horrible.

—Fue cuando te vi peleando—aclaró Dean encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo que Castiel lo mirara con interés—Todos tus hermanos eran torpes y bruscos, sus alas se llenaban de la sangre de los CROATOAN y perdían plumas pero tú no. Tú te movías entre ellos con gracia sin ensuciarte—los ojos de Dean brillaron mientras sonreía mirando el vientre de Castiel.

“—Y tu aroma era la cosa más deliciosa que he olido en mi vida, de verdad que sí—Cass, un poco asombrado por la declaración, sonrió tímidamente—Aunque ahora hueles más rico, a pay recién horneado con aroma licor y un poco de cereza. Se me hace agua la boca.

Ambos rieron, un poco avergonzados por las declaraciones pero realmente divertidos de verse envueltos en aquella situación; ni en un millón de años Castiel se habría imaginado en esa situación, ni siquiera habría pensado ser tan especial como para que el rey del infierno lo notara sobre todos sus hermanos, sobre ángeles más fuertes y más duros que él. No es que se menospreciara pero Castiel sabía lo que era, un buen soldado pero no el mejor.

Castiel bostezó haciendo que Dean sonriera con ternura, sintiendo cómo su alfa interior se hinchaba de orgullo al ver tan adorable omega con sus crías en el vientre y su mordida en el cuello. Era una sensación realmente primitiva, Dean lo sabía, pero era su parte animal la que reaccionaba de esa manera y él poco podía hacer al respecto.

—Será mejor que te deje descansar—susurró mientras intentaba levantarse, teniendo cuidado con las alas de Castiel.

—Es lo único malo de todo esto—gruñó Castiel, recostándose en la cama—Los ángeles no dormimos a menos que estemos en cinta.

—Bueno, Cass, estás en cinta así que tienes que dormir—Dean sonrió, arropando al ángel y permitiéndose acariciar su vientre un momento—Iré a atender unas cosas, ¿vale? Si necesitas algo sólo llama—Cass asintió, más dormido que despierto.

— ¿Sabes, Dean? Estar aquí no parece tan malo como creía.

El alfa de Dean ronroneo ante las palabras del omega, sintiéndose tranquilo desde que lo marcó, sabiendo que el ángel no lo odiaba y que estaba bien con él siendo su pareja.

Dean suspiró y le besó la frente antes de pasar su mano por el vientre de Castiel, una suave caricia antes de irse que puso inquietos a los dos cachorros que comenzaron a patear débilmente a su madre.

…

—A ver, ¿chocolate o vainilla?

— ¿Bromeas? Obvio el chocolate, Moose, ¿por qué preferiría la vainilla? Ella es aburrida.

—Podrías ponerle chocolate a la vainilla.

—Como siempre, el chocolate mejorando cualquier cosa en un 90%

Sam se soltó riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba a Gabriel mover los pies en el aire; ambos se encontraban sentados en una valla no demasiado alta con muchos dulces entre ellos, el cielo se teñía de naranja y la temperatura iba disminuyendo pero ninguno tenía prisa por irse.

Aquel era uno de esos días donde ambos quedaban de verse en un punto lejano de todos los problemas que había a su alrededor, donde el virus CROATOAN aún no llegaba y donde podían estar tranquilos sin las órdenes constantes del cielo y el infierno.

Gabriel había descubierto que sobrevaloró demasiado el puesto de Sam como príncipe del infierno; el omega iba y venía por todos lados, hacía y deshacía y, debido al embarazo de Castiel y las ausencias de Dean, era él quien armaba las tropas y les daba indicaciones.

Al arcángel le sorprendía todas las responsabilidades que recaían en el omega, en el cielo no era así; el cielo aún estaba un poco receloso de dejarle responsabilidades a un omega, muchos ángeles no confiaban en el criterio de Michael pero Lucifer los ponía en su lugar; Gabriel sospechaba que era eso lo que hacía poco creíble a un omega en el liderazgo, le quitaba merito el hecho de tener un alfa.

Miró con interés a Sam, deslizando sus ojos por su hermosa sonrisa hasta la curvatura de su cuello, aquella donde estaba su glándula de aroma. Admiró la pulcra piel sin marca alguna y sonrió.

— ¿No es extraño estar casi en la frontera sólo comiendo dulces?—cuestionó Sam, tomando un puñado de gomitas.

Gabriel parpadeó, mirándolo ahí frente a él sintiendo como su alfa interno ronroneaba ante la imagen de aquel omega iluminado con los últimos rayos del sol creando un aura a su alrededor, esa aura que le daba paz a Gabriel como nada en toda su vida.

Con Sam todo era genial, no tenía que satisfacer las expectativas ni pretender ser alguien que no era, podía ser tan engreído como era o tan cariñoso como un oso de felpa y Sam no iba a arrugar la nariz y hacerlo a un lado.

—Bueno, si quieres podemos ir a encargarnos de algunos CROATOAN—sugirió Gabe señalándolo con una vara de regaliz.

—Estoy agotado de eso—gruñó Sam suspirando—Cass no deja que Dean se aleje demasiado del nido, se pone como loco si se entera que Dean salió a una misión así que somos Benny, Crowley y yo los que andamos por todos lados—Gabe sonrió.

— ¿Mi hermanito está bien?

Ante tal cuestionamiento Sam dejó de mirar los dulces y lo contempló a él sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante lo vulnerable que se veía Gabriel.

Sam sabía lo que Cass significaba para él; el arcángel solía decirle que en cielo nadie era unido a nadie pero que él y Cass habían sido la excepción, habían sido auténticos hermanos mientras los demás parecían más compañeros de batallón.

—Los cachorros y él se encuentran bien—aclaró Sam haciendo que Gabe frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Cachorros? ¿Son más de uno?

Ante eso el omega dejó de masticar sintiendo como todo el azúcar recién ingerido se le bajaba de golpe, perdió todos los colores del rostro y sintió la boca seca, temiendo que Gabriel en realidad no estuviera contento con Dean teniendo hijos con Cass; si bien su hermano le pidió que mantuviera en secreto el hecho de que serían dos cachorros no llegó a imaginar que en el cielo no se enteraran, eran ángeles; Sam tenía entendido que todos estaban conectados, como toda una colmena de abejas, así que ¿por qué Gabriel no lo sabía?

—Depende—murmuró con la boca seca.

— ¿De qué?—Gabriel frunció el ceño, intrigado por el comportamiento del omega.

—De lo que planees hacer con mi respuesta.

A Gabriel le tomó un momento adivinar a qué se refería con aquello, sonriendo al ver a Sam mortificado y como su delicioso aroma se amargaba un poco; no le gustaba que se preocupara, era su momento de relajación.

Todo el mes había estado apestando realmente amargo de lo estresado que estaba, incluso Gabriel tuvo dificultad para olfatear su celo en una ocasión de lo mal que olía Sam cuando se encontraba en ese estado porque “no tengo tiempo para un celo.”

Gabe liberó su aroma hasta que envolvió a Sam, haciendo que se relajara y dejara de apestar su entorno con ese aroma tan agrio mientras relajaba los hombros y se enderezaba cuan alto era. El arcángel le sonrió ladinamente haciendo que Sam respondiera la sonrisa.

—No soy como mis hermanos, Moose—recordó Gabriel, agitando un regaliz en el aire—Sólo quiero que Castiel esté bien—Sam asintió.

—Son muy unidos ¿cierto?

—Tengo miles de hermanos—aclaró Gabriel—Tal vez tú creas que no son tantos ángeles pero hay seis o doce coros de serafines, la verdad no lo sé. Somos doce arcángeles y hay también querubines y ángeles de rango normal, soldados además que también están los custodios. Me sé los nombres de todos porque así fue cuando nos crearon pero con ninguno se siente como con Cassie—Gabriel sonrió haciendo que Sam viera lo mucho que le echaba de menos.

—Lo extrañas—aquello no sonó a pregunta.

Gabriel sonrió ladinamente; las relaciones familiares eran complicadas cuando se tenía el factor angelical sumado al instinto animal, los ángeles no deben sentir absolutamente nada, son programados con determinadas acciones, soldados, por lo que poseer un recipiente alfa u omega altera por completo eso.

El lado animal es más susceptible a ciertas cosas como lo son las relaciones y Gabriel, al ser alfa, tenía el instinto protector sobre Castiel mucho más arraigado que con cualquier otro hermano omega por la sencilla razón de que eran más cercanos.

Con Cassie podía pasarse el día echado en las nubes y no aburrirse; molestar a otros sabiendo que su hermanito intentaría evitarlo. Yendo y viniendo como si fueran gemelos.

—Necesito volver al cielo—susurró Gabriel haciendo que Sam frunciera el ceño—No es la plática, Zadquiel lleva jodiendo acá desde hace media hora y lo puse en espera—señaló un costado de su cabeza para dar énfasis—No quiero que venga a molestar, ¿quieres que te lleve a un lado?

Sam ladeó ligeramente el rostro contemplándolo, intentando ver la mentira en él pero sólo era Gabriel; a veces se llegaba a preguntar cómo es que había llegado a ese punto de su vida donde prefería estar con un arcángel, el proclamado rival, que en el infierno donde era su hogar. Con Gabriel solía olvidarse que era el príncipe del infierno y que tenía ciertas responsabilidades, sólo era Sam.

Los dulces a su alrededor desaparecieron sacándolo de sus pensamientos, apretó los labios mientras esperaba por algo, lo que fuera, que le permitiera aferrarse a ese pequeño momento de paz antes de volver al descontrol que había por todos lados, antes de regresar al desastre que era el mundo.

—Tengo que ir a Tennessee—aclaró Sam bajándose de un salto de su lugar—Llegaron noticias de nuevos infectados y tengo que hacerme cargo.

—A veces olvido que eres un omega—sonrió Gabriel colocándose frente a Sam—No lo tomes como un insulto, de hecho me es estimulante que no seas como los demás—Sam se rió divertido—Pero bueno, te dejo en Tennessee y de ahí me voy.

—De acuerdo.

Gabriel se quedó mirándolo un segundo con una mano alzada dispuesto a mandarlo a donde debía, Sam suspiró al verse reflejado en los ojos dorados de Gabriel, al verlo ahí inclinado para contemplarlo; era todo lo que sus pupilas abarcaban haciendo que el exterior desapareciera, como si el mundo girara en torno a él.

El aroma de Sam comenzó a rodearlos haciendo que Gabriel se tensara; ese aroma era realmente insoportable justo en ese momento, tan dulce, hacía salivar a Gabe de manera incontrolable, queriendo clavarle los dientes en la base del cuello.

No es que le desagradara la idea, realmente con Sam haría todo lo que el omega quisiera, pero sabía que el alto no se daba cuenta del aroma que soltaba; de ese delicioso aroma a caramelo con algo de chocolate que te hacía sentir hambriento.

—Bien, Moose, es hora de irse—Gabriel cortó de tajo cualquier tipo de pensamiento que Sam pudiera estar teniendo—Saluda a Cassie bee de mi parte.

Colocó un par de dedos en su frente y cuando Sam quiso defenderse ya se encontraba en Tennessee, cerca de donde se supone que estaba el grupo de demonios y vampiros que le tocaba comandar. Miró a su alrededor esperando ver a Gabriel pero se encontraba completamente solo oliendo como caramelo. Algo dentro del omega comenzó a removerse de manera inquita, como si estuviera herido, Sam incluso podría decir que su omega interno estaba lloriqueando.

Se sentía rechazado y herido, como un cachorro al que le han dado la espalda. Frunció el ceño envolviéndose con ambos brazos, mirando de manera molesta al frente; él no dejaba que su instinto omega le controlara así que no iba a comenzar ahora.

Gabriel no le había rechazado ¿o sí? Además ¿qué se supone que rechazó? Sam no estaba en celo, no le había pedido que lo marcara ni nada parecido, Sam no quería ser marcado ¿por qué su omega interno se ponía así?

—Ya decía yo que había comenzado a apestar.

Aquella voz le hizo volver al presente; alzó la cabeza y frunció aún más el ceño al ver a su hermano rodeado de autos abandonados y casas con puertas abiertas caminando por en medio de la calle como el rey del mundo. Dean lucía relajado, haciendo girar la Primera Espada en su puño mientras arrugaba la nariz a cada paso que daba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Sam intentando no sonreír al ver a Dean.

— ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Pues solucionando el problema—Dean extendió los brazos señalando a su alrededor antes de colocarse frente a Sam— ¿Dónde estabas metido? Apestas a alfa—Sam sonrió—Agh, ¿sabes qué? Mejor que no me digas—a pesar de sus quejas Dean sonrió aliviado al no ver ninguna marca en el cuello de su hermano—Pero andando, estamos más adelante.

Sam asintió caminando junto a su hermano, sintiendo extraño cómo su aroma ahora no era tan fuerte como lo fue antes sino que tenía ese ligero aroma dulzón propio de un omega, incluso podía apreciar la mordida en su cuello y sabía que Dean estaba orgulloso de mostrarle a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar que tenía un omega y, además, tendría cachorros dentro de poco.

Si bien la relación de Dean y Castiel no era la más…amorosa del mundo, su hermano estaba realmente feliz con su pareja, incluso cuando ésta no le dejaba acercarse a más de dos metros de distancia.

— ¿Cass sabe que estás aquí?—cuestionó Sam muy quitado de la pena.

—No y espero que así se mantenga—aclaró Dean moviendo los hombros—Estoy realmente feliz con él y así a pesar de todo pero estar encerrado no es lo mío y lo sabes—Sam asintió dándole la razón—Además, Cass necesita descansar y mi sola presencia lo altera.

—Y no como te gustaría, precisamente—se burló Sam entre dientes.

Dean lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo que su hermano sólo se carcajeara, divertido con molestar a su hermano; si bien Cass y Dean habían llegado a un trato cordial, no era lo que el demonio quería desde que se fijo en el ángel.

Dean estaba enamorado de Castiel, lo quisiera o no aceptarlo, Sam y todo el infierno lo sabía pero no así el ángel, o tal vez sólo no veía a Dean de esa manera.

—Hoy me dijo que no me odia—confesó Dean mirando sus pies—Que le parezco agradable cuando no soy un idiota—Sam se rió.

—Entonces sin duda deben ser breves los momentos—Dean le empujó haciéndolo reír—Al menos ya te habla y no te grita.

Dean lo pensó un momento recordando la conversación que había tenido con Cass antes de ir a Tennessee; sonrió un poco al verlo ahí frente a él tan expuesto mientras le preguntaba por qué lo había escogido a él, sintió sus manos escocer como cuando le tocó aquel vientre que siempre parecía molestarlo cuando él se encontraba cerca.

—De verdad seré papá—murmuró pensativo haciendo que Sam le mirara con una ceja enarcada.

—Sí, Dean, hubo problemas con el cielo por eso.

—Voy a ser papá, Sammy—repitió haciendo que Sam riera— ¿Crees que sea buen padre?

Sam frunció el ceño y lo miró extrañado, encontrando esa angustia que creía que no volvería a ver en su hermano.

— ¿Esas cosas preocupan a los demonios?—cuestionó Sam, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—He estado pensando en eso—confesó Dean encogiéndose de hombros—Soy un demonio y Cass es un ángel, no somos buenos manejando los sentimientos, ni siquiera los sentimos en su totalidad y lo que yo siento suele ser negativo. Entonces ¿cómo eso será beneficioso para los cachorros? ¿No los afectara de alguna manera?

Sam contempló a su hermano unos segundos antes de colocar una mano en su hombro haciendo que se calmara al instante. Ambos se miraron y no contemplaron lo que tenían en frente sino que volvieron a ser esos dos niños que no tenían nada y se les otorgó todo; volvían a estar asustados, a no saber qué hacer pues sólo se tenían ellos.

Sam le sonrió y Dean pudo relajarse porque siempre había sido así. Porque no importaba que cada uno estuviera formando una manada a su manera, siempre iban a estar unidos por ese lazo de camada que nada ni nadie iba a romper.

—Si te preocupa entonces serás un gran padre, Dean—ante eso el alfa sonrió—Ahora, ¿ya resolviste nuestros asuntos o tengo que arreglar todos tus problemas?

Ambos se soltaron riendo, empujándose el uno al otro mientras sus aromas volvían a mezclarse como cuando eran dos niños y su manada sólo la conformaban ellos.

…

Cass bostezó ruidosamente mientras entreabría los ojos y lo primero que lo recibía era el rostro de Adán a centímetros de distancia; el hellhound ladró contento y le pasó la lengua por toda la cara haciendo que Castiel arrugara la nariz ante el aroma a azufre que predominaba en el pobre animal, podía ver una de sus colas moverse de un lado a otro mientras mantenía las orejas gachas.

Cass suspiró e intentó incorporarse de manera lenta, olisqueó el aire en un intento de encontrar la esencia de Dean en la alcoba pero ésta iba extinguiéndose de a poco haciendo que la habitación sólo oliera a él. Miró con ojos somnolientos hacia el sofá encontrando a Karou dormida; todo parecía en perfecto orden, sólo Adán era el único con energía haciendo que Cass adivinara sus intenciones.

—Debo de recordarle a Dean que te saque a hacer del baño—murmuró el ángel pensativo, sentándose en el borde del colchón— ¿Sabes dónde está?

Adán ladró moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, Cass lo miró unos segundos llevándose una mano al vientre, sintiendo la intranquilidad de no de los cachorros molestando al otro, jadeó sonoramente intentando levantarse, sintiendo como todo el peso que llevaba dentro de él se iba hacia adelante amenazando con tirarlo.

Cass sabía que no era mucho, técnicamente apenas aparentaba unos buenos seis o siete meses a pesar de no haber pasado demasiado tiempo, ¿cuánto llevaba en nidación? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos?

El tiempo era tan subjetivo cuando se estaba en un solo lugar durante tanto tiempo.

—Supongo que podría sacarte a pasear—sugirió Castiel ganándose un ladrido de parte de Adán—sólo me pongo los…

El hellhound corrió hacia donde Castiel había dejado los zapatos y se los trajo dejándoles leves rastros de baba que hizo al ángel arrugar la nariz. Los tomó sonriéndole al animal mientras se los colocaba, limpiándolos con gracia antes de sujetarse de la pared e incorporarse; si bien estaba acostumbrado a tener el peso de sus alas en la espalda, el peso en su vientre modificaba por completo la balanza haciendo que dos puntos de Castiel pesaran de más, balanceándolo de adelante hacia atrás.

Se tomó unos segundos para acostumbrarse a su peso, se enderezó extendiendo las alas cuan largas eran en un intento de relajarse. Satisfecho con el proceso se aventuró a salir de su habitación con Adán siguiéndolo de cerca.

Los cachorros estaban intranquilos, uno en específico que estaba completamente fastidiado de la sensación de encierro; los cachorros recibían todo del omega, eran su primer contacto con el mundo pero aquellos que traía Castiel no eran como el resto, eran mitad ángel y mitad demonio haciendo que su código genético se viera mucho más desarrollado que el de una camada promedio.

Eran Nefilim a fin de cuentas y ellos crecían rápido, mentalmente se desarrollaban por encima del promedio así que no era una sorpresa que aún en el vientre de Castiel fueran conscientes de su entorno, incluso Cass podía decir que ya los diferenciaba.

Al insoportable que no parecía estarse quieto ni un segundo le llamaba Belfegor, porque era un auténtico martirio y era el que usualmente le hacía sentir intranquilo; el otro era más relajado, solía llamarle Jack y cuando ponía en paz a su hermano se llenaba de paz y tranquilidad, incluso cuando se encontraba con Dean.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la salida frunció el ceño recordando a Dean, sintiéndose de pronto ansioso y con deseos de verlo pero sabía que eso sólo era cosa de su muy necesitada casta omega; le fastidiaba tener que ser un omega, antes no solía haber problema pues seguía siendo eficiente pero un omega con un lazo era más insoportable que nada, y ni se diga uno en cinta.

Los omegas necesitaban a su alfa en todo momento, querían saber que tenían su entera atención y a Cass le fastidiaba. Siempre había sido un tanto receloso de la compañía y ahora deseaba tener a Dean en todo momento.

Los pasillos estaban solitarios, aún predominaba ese apestoso olor a azufre y el ligero aroma de Dean en señal de que marcó territorio en los pasillos más cercanos a su alcoba en señal de no acercarse. Adán parecía muy contento de la vida recorriendo aquellos lugares con Cass, hace rato que no salían a jugar y todo por esa pelota que parecía pegada al ángel y que apestaba a pay.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada principal haciendo que Cass mirara con interés el hecho de que no había ningún demonio cerca, ¿habría pasado algo? ¿Acaso Dean los tenía a todos en escuadrones de contención? ¿O quizá los tenía en práctica? Realmente ignoraba como funcionaba el infierno pero si era similar al cielo entonces comprendía por qué no había nadie vigilando.

Una vez afuera se vio recibido de golpe por esa naturaleza casi muerta que decoraba el edificio que era la entrada al infierno y, no conforme, el sol parecía estarse apagando. Castiel se rodeó con ambos brazos apoyándolos en su vientre mientras veía a Adán ir por el jardín haciendo del baño, terminando de matar a las pocas plantas que deseaban sobrevivir a pesar de la adversidad de aquellas condiciones.

Se acercó titubeante al arbusto más cercano ignorando olímpicamente a Adán y pasó sus manos por las hojas casi secas de aquello que en sus buenos tiempos fue un rosal. Poco a poco las hojas se llenaron de verdor volviendo a la vida y temeroso floreció un capullo de una rosa roja llenando de belleza aquel lúgubre lugar. Cass apretó los labios y lo contempló durante un momento.

Era algo hermoso en un lugar donde no debería estar, rodeado de plantas muertas pero aún así floreciendo. Castiel suponía que aquello podría ser una metáfora pero no tenía humor de analizarla, se encontraba hastiado de estar encerrado.

Extendió sus alas y las sacudió unos segundos permitiendo que la escasa luz solar las cubriera por completo y que la brisa le agitara las plumas, alzó la cabeza al cielo y sonrió recordando lo hermoso que era poder ir y venir sin temor de la furia de un demonio porque él se pertenecía, porque ninguna marca le hacía preocuparse por alguien más que no fuera sí mismo.

—No deberías estar afuera—le reprendieron haciendo que saliera de su ensoñación.

Castiel miró en dirección a la puerta encontrándose con Satanás de brazos cruzados y con la cadera apoyada en el marco de la entrada; lucía tan desgarradoramente hermosa que Cass tuvo que recordarse que era un príncipe del infierno y vio más allá del recipiente encontrando los imponentes cuernos que coronaban su cabeza y esas espeluznantes alas rojizas que brotaban de su espalda; incluso así parecía hermosa.

—Estoy aburrido de estar en mi cuarto—gruñó Cass golpeteando con sus dedos su vientre— ¿Dean salió?

—Había unos asuntos en Tennessee y decidió ir a ayudar, dijo que no tardaba—Satanás se encogió de hombros ganándose un mohín de Castiel—Sé que suele ser fastidioso estar tan necesitados en ese estado pero cuando tengas a los cachorros será un alivio—intentó tranquilizarlo la omega pero Cass sólo bufó—Dime en qué piensas, angelito.

Castiel no respondió en seguida sino que se dedicó a mirar la rosa que había regresado a la vida, contemplando su color tan vivo y como se abría recelosa al mundo. Estaba rodeada de plantas muertas, de espinas y hojas secas pero aún así seguía siendo hermosa. Cass arrugó la nariz con desagrado dándole la espalda a aquella planta y regresando a donde se encontraba Satanás con Adán siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Pienso en lo fastidioso que es estar en cinta—gruñó Castiel ingresando de nuevo al infierno—Y también en que no sé si me desagrada del todo estar aquí.

Satanás le miró interesada, apresurándose a seguirlo mientras tenía cuidado con las alas de Cass que no parecían querer guardarse de nuevo; le había prometido a Dean que haría de la estadía de Castiel algo agradable e intentaría no meterlos en problemas de nuevo, incluso Raziel le había hecho prometer que se comportaría al menos hasta que el cachorro de su hermanito naciera, si bien no requería sacrificio alguno hacer semejante cosa sí que extrañaba meterse con la gente.

— ¿Ya quieres a Dean o todavía no?—cuestionó Satanás revoloteando a su alrededor como una niña.

—No lo hago pero considero que su compañía tampoco es desagradable.

Ambos ingresaron al salón del trono donde Adán comenzó a olisquear por todos lados, familiarizándose con los aromas que ahí pululaban antes de echarse frente a la chimenea. Cass caminó decidido hasta el trono y se sentó en él cruzando las piernas, acunando su vientre con las manos mientras sus alas lo envolvían.

—Él realmente quiere agradarte, Castiel—declaró la omega mientras se sentaba encima de un escritorio y tomaba un libro—Ha estado demasiado ocupado y aún así tiene tiempo para atenderte. Es sorprendente, ni siquiera Raziel hace eso y llevamos unos seis mil años juntos.

—Esto es nuevo a grandes rasgos para mí y no sé cómo manejarlo—Cass apoyó la barbilla en su puño de manera pensativa—No suelo hacer caso a mi instinto animal y Dean altera a mi omega por completo—Satanás se soltó riendo.

—Tal vez estás con el alfa adecuado—declaró la princesa del infierno mientras hojeaba el libro que sostenía—Estás aburrido y yo también, ¿qué te parece si emparejamos a los demonios y los recipientes?—Cass la miró interesado—Aquí, yo te digo nombres de demonios y tú ves con qué recipiente queda, si con humano o con vampiro—le acercó un cuaderno lleno de la letra de Sam—Para matar el rato.

Castiel tomó el cuaderno y el bolígrafo que se le ofrecía mirándolos con interés mientras Satanás regresaba a su lugar y sonreía.

Claro que no iba a decirle a Castiel que estaba dándole las cosas que solía hacer Dean con Sam, ya era hora de que Cass también tomara sus responsabilidades como el otro rey del infierno.

…

Dean venía pasando un trapo por las heridas que tenía en brazos y rostro, gruñendo ante lo desagradable que era encontrarse cubierto de sangre pero si él no hacía el trabajo sucio nadie más lo haría; también se quejaba sobre lo fastidioso que era tener que atender responsabilidades que ya no podía dejarle a su hermano o a Benny y Crowley, éstos dos últimos le habían pedido permiso para ausentarse y tener tiempo de calidad con sus respectivas parejas, Sam sólo le dijo que estaba cansado y para Dean no hubo más.

Sabía que primero tenía que ir a ver a Castiel, asegurarse que no se le ofrecía nada ni se encontraba incómodo, pero una parte de él le decía que todo sería más fácil si terminaba sus pendientes en ese instante antes de dedicar todo su tiempo a su omega, tampoco sabía si Cass tenía humor para estar con él.

Olfateó el aire captando al instante el irresistible aroma de su omega acompañado de lo que parecía manzana y canela. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a andar por los pasillos a paso rápido siendo dirigido por su olfato, dejando que su alfa tomara un poco el control de sus terminaciones nerviosas mientras la marca en su brazo comenzaba a arder levemente, preocupado de que algo pudiera pasarle a Castiel.

Abrió de golpe las puertas del salón del trono y miró a su alrededor oscureciendo sus ojos, sintiendo como sus alas eran recorridas por esa luz rojiza que iba desde su marca por todo su cuerpo; pasó la vista por todo el salón hasta que sus ojos dieron con Castiel, haciéndolo respirar profundamente y soltar todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

El ángel que tan loco lo traía se encontraba hecho un ovillo en el trono con una libreta anotando nombres que le leía Satanás de un libro y otorgándoles un recipiente; Dean se quedó un momento admirando al hermoso ángel postrado en su trono con esa hermosa luz emanando de él, con sus alas acunándolo y con su mano acariciando de vez en cuando su abultado vientre que parecía moverse como ondas en el mar.

El alfa interno de Dean ronroneo ante la imagen liberando su aroma en señal de que ya había regresado, haciendo que Castiel se interrumpiera de sus acciones y olisqueara el aire.

—Oh, ya llegaste—Castiel miró con una sonrisa a Dean pero sin moverse de su lugar—Me alegra, tus hijos quieren helado.

A Dean le tomó un momento asimilar aquello antes de arrojar el trapo lleno de sangre a un lado y caminar a donde estaba Castiel.

—Sí, hola, te eché de menos, ¿pasó algo durante mi ausencia?

—Sólo saca a Adán a hacer del baño antes de que te vayas—pidió amablemente el ángel mientras palmeaba su vientre—De ahí en más todo estuvo tranquilo.

Dean enarcó una ceja y miró a Satanás esperando confirmación a lo que la mujer asintió muy quitada de la pena, realmente no había ocurrido nada interesante.

—Quiero helado, Dean—repitió Cass mirando fijamente al demonio—Helado de chocolate con chispas de colores.

—Creí que los ángeles no ingería alimento—murmuró pensativo el rey del infierno mientras colocaba su chaqueta en el sofá cerca de la chimenea.

—No los ángeles que no están embarazados—recordó el pelinegro—Quiero helado, Dean, ¡tráeme helado!

Dean le miró con el ceño fruncido, realmente molesto porque le hablara así mientras que Satanás reía lo más disimuladamente que podía cubriéndose con el libro en sus manos. Si bien sus discusiones con Cass eran menos frecuentes seguía teniéndolas y por cosas realmente tontas; hace tres días lo había mandado a dormir al sofá porque tenía calor y Dean era muy caliente.

— ¿De dónde se supone que saque el helado?—preguntó con molestia el demonio—Acabo de llegar, Cass, me duele todo, ¿no puede esperar?

—Nadie te dijo que me preñaras—gruñó el pelinegro, incorporándose con algo de dificultad hasta que estuvo sentado en el trono—Eres el rey del infierno, te las ingeniarás. Pero quiero helado, Dean, me muero de ganas por helado. Belfegor y Jack no dejan de molestar al respecto.

Dean le miró con los ojos brillantes sintiendo su respiración más pesada, el aroma del alfa inundó el salón haciendo que Satanás gruñera de manera ofendida mientras que Cass miraba a Dean con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo la molestia y la tristeza de su alfa casi como propia, repitiendo lo que acababa de decir en un intento de adivinar el por qué se sentía así.

— ¿Los nombraste sin mí?—cuestionó Dean en un murmullo.

Cass sintió como todo el peso de su recipiente se le iba a la planta de los pies, sintió el dolor del alfa al verse desplazado de esa manera, el rechazo que sentía sólo porque Cass había nombrado a los cachorros sin preguntarle antes.

Su marca dolió, escociendo como en el momento en que fue hecha haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos y soltara un lloriqueo que hizo que Satanás perdiera el aliento.

Los omegas siempre serían mucho más empáticos que los alfas por lo que saber que otro omega estaba sufriendo los hacía preocuparse, sentir el dolor casi como propio, más si tenían alguna especie de lazo; Satanás estimaba a Castiel por la sencilla razón de que le caía bien y era el hermano menor de su alfa, le estimaba porque entendía lo que era tener un recipiente que no iba acorde a tu personalidad o que te hacía todo más complicado.

Así que dolió cuando a Cass le dolió pero el aroma del alfa no hacía las cosas más fáciles, olía agrio y realmente insoportable, apestaba a tristeza y rechazo mientras Dean sólo era capaz de mirar a Castiel con lo que parecía derrota o algo similar.

—Iré a conseguirte tu helado—murmuró Dean dejando caer los hombros—De chocolate con chispas de colores ¿cierto?

El demonio no espero respuesta, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a regresar por donde había venido haciendo que Castiel soltara un chillido de parte de su omega crispando a Dean.

El ángel, al ver que su alfa no iba a darse la vuelta, volvió a lloriquear mientras deseaba arreglar lo que había hecho mal, su error de lastimar al alfa. Lloriqueaba débilmente intentando hacer que su alfa le disculpara, le mirara y le perdonara su falta pero Dean no lo miró, sino que se detuvo en la puerta escuchándolo.

Cass no era consciente al cien por ciento de lo que hacía, era como si dos seres por completo distintos estuvieran disputándose sobre tomar el control; su parte omega era la que lloraba el dolor del alfa pero él, lo que era Castiel, no sentía absolutamente nada de culpa porque no había obrado mal ¿o sí? Eran sus cachorros también ¿acaso no podía nombrarlos?

—Dean, no te vayas—pidió el ángel con un lloriqueo mientras que Satanás le miraba preocupada.

—Voy por tu helado, Castiel—recordó Dean mientras salía—Te lo haré llegar, lo prometo. Satanás, llévalo a su habitación, por favor, lo último que quiero son alfas alterados por el llanto de un omega.

Se escuchaba tan frívolo, tan distante haciendo que Castiel lloriqueara mientras su aroma se amargaba, inundó la sala del trono con aquella pestilencia haciendo que Dean apretara los dientes y cerrara con fuerza las puertas por las que había cruzado hace sólo unos instantes, deseoso de ver a su omega.

Dean sabía que no era todo culpa de Castiel sino suya, fue él quien lo marcó y quien lo exigió con tal de tener su capricho, Dean era el alfa, el que debía cuidarlos así que todo recaía en él. Momentos así se arrepentía terriblemente de haber tomado a Cass sin medir las consecuencias; para los demonios era demasiado fácil adaptarse al lado animal de su recipiente, hacerlo suyo sin importar la casta porque no se volvía una entidad diferente, sólo eran ellos (en especial los que, como Dean, poseían el mismo recipiente de cuando eran humanos).

No obstante con los ángeles era diferente porque su lado animal sólo los hacía sucumbir a esas emociones que les estaban prohibidas, los corrompía si escuchaban por completo a su lado animal y era por lo que todos parecían recelosos a ese instinto que estaba arraigado en su recipiente.

Dean sospechaba lo que despertaba en Castiel pero, para su desgracia quizá, lo hacía en su lado omega. Era su omega pero no su ángel.

…

Dean comenzó a disminuir su contacto con Cass de manera notable haciendo que el omega comenzara a alterarse de manera poco agradable.

La habitación poco a poco perdía el olor a Dean, la ropa de Cass ya no apestaba a alfa y su unión lastimaba cuando le extrañaba y él no aparecía; sabía que se encontraba cerca porque cuando Satanás aparecía le decía que estaba ocupado con las tropas o en el salón del trono pero no iba, ¿por qué no iba?

La parte racional de Cass le decía que Dean estaba siendo un idiota, sólo una rabieta demoniaca porque las cosas no salían como él quería, pero su lado omega decía que era culpa de él, que había herido a Dean y al ser su omega eso no debía de pasar. Esa parte animal decía que debían ir a disculparse pero Cass era un ángel, ¿por qué habría de disculparse con un demonio? Claro que eso no iba a pasar.

Sin embargo, los cachorros pensaban diferente, poniéndose más inquietos cada vez, haciendo que Castiel estuviera inconsolable y corriera a Satanás de su alcoba porque no olía a lo que él quería. Necesitaba el aroma de un alfa, necesitaba específicamente a su alfa.

Sam se acercó arrugando la nariz a la habitación de Cass mientras cargaba una charola con lo que parecía pudín de chocolate con fresas, Dean le había pedido que fuera a llevarle aquello porque Satanás le había hecho llegar el antojo de Castiel pero Sam tenía cosas más importantes que atender que ir a llevarle los antojos a su cuñado por partida doble.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonreír mientras tocaba con un puño, el sólo hecho de pensar en Gabriel le ponía de mucho mejor humor.

—Adelante—hablaron del otro lado.

Sam abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad siendo recibido por el aroma amargo de Cass que se asemejaba más a un pay echado a perder con cerezas agrias y lo que parecía whiskey, un hedor insoportable y detrás de esa pestilencia se encontraba un omega hecho un ovillo en el sofá rodeado por una manta mientras un enorme hellhound y un gato negro se encontraban cerca de él resistiendo el aroma.

Castiel se veía terrible, tan pálido y un tanto delgado con el cabello tan desordenado, la ropa le quedaba un tanto holgada y exhibía la marca enrojecida de la mordedura de su hermano; parecía tan triste pero aún en su mirada encontraba esa arrogancia propia de un ser celestial, como si prefiriera lucir realmente horrible antes de aceptar que extrañaba a Dean.

—Dean me pidió que te trajera esto—aclaró Sam mostrando el pudín.

—Supongo que pedir que él lo traiga es demasiado para su alteza, ¿no?—murmuró mordaz el ángel mientras se incorporaba con cuidado exhibiendo su abultado vientre.

—Estee…se encuentra ocupado—excusó Sam a su hermano encaminándose hacia él—Pero se aseguro de conseguir el mejor.

—Lo consiguió Benny—gruñó Cass tomando el pudín que Sam le ofrecía.

—Bueno, pero Dean se lo pidió—Sam sonrió sentándose a su lado mientras Cass comenzaba a comer—Dean había dicho que no comes, ¿cómo manejas los antojos?

—Es realmente desagradable—masculló con la boca llena de pudín—Tengo estas ganas de chocolate pero no saboreo el chocolate, no yo al menos, la cantidad de azúcar que ingiero es alarmante, en otras circunstancias quizá hasta tendría diabetes—Sam rió, divertido por el malhumor del ángel—Pero a ellos les gusta, los aplaca en gran medida hasta el siguiente antojo o…—frunció el ceño dejando de comer—Bueno, se ponen tranquilos.

Cass se quedó en silencio un momento olisqueando ligeramente el aire apreciando algo más allá del chocolate.

Un ligero aroma de pergamino y tinta acompañado de caramelo le envolvió haciendo que dejara de prestar atención a su comida y buscara ese aroma como un cachorro busca el aroma de su padre; aquel aroma era familiar, como si Castiel hubiera pasado toda una vida envuelto en él consolándolo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Miró a Sam con ojos llorosos descubriendo que aquel aroma emanaba de él, se apresuró a acercarse y acorrucarse con algo de dificultad por su vientre que sentía enorme, como todo un continente dependiendo de él, se restregó en su pecho lloriqueando débilmente, haciendo que Sam se comenzara a preocupar y su instinto protector se apresurara a dominarlo deseando proteger a Cass sobre cualquier cosa.

Aquel aroma traía recuerdos que se sentían tan lejanos, el calor de un hogar frívolo, las risas junto a un hermano demasiado problemático que le hacía sentir especial; si bien Cass nunca fue muy expresivo hubo quien le hizo sentir normal, le hizo sentir que ser un ángel omega rodeado de alfas no era nada malo, que eso no le hacía menos que otros y era igual de valiente y buen soldado.

Era un aroma que le acompañaba en los celos calmando ese ardor insoportable mientras una canción de cuna sonaba al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación donde se encerraba esos tres insoportables días.

—Hueles a Gabriel—susurró Castiel entre lloriqueos—Extraño el cielo.

—Pronto podrás visitarlo—prometió Sam haciendo que Castiel volviera a lloriquear—No le has dicho a Dean lo que hablaron en el cielo ¿cierto?—Cass negó con la cabeza—Cass, ¿qué pasó? Dean ha estado insoportable y tú pareces…realmente luces mal.

—No soy yo, es mi omega—gruñó el ángel apartándose un momento de Sam—Es horrible depender tanto de alguien, ¿cómo es posible que me sienta así sólo porque Dean no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo? Es ridículo—Castiel hizo un mohín—Ni siquiera sé que hice, no fue nada malo yo sólo…

—Nombraste a tus cachorros sin él—completó Sam mirándolo con comprensión—Cass, no creo que hayas entendido a mi hermano en todo el tiempo que has pasado con él pero Dean no es como los demonios que te pintan el cielo—Cass le miró con ojos entrecerrados—No todos los alfas son animales que sólo quieren un omega para procrear, Dean se preocupa por ti.

—Claro que lo hace—gruñó Cass lanzando la manta al suelo y levantándose con brusquedad, tambaleándose en el proceso—No lo he visto en dos semanas; mi nido ya no huele a él y eso hace que me ponga de peor humor, le llamo y no contesta, mi omega le ha llorado y él no aparece, ¿acaso eso es normal en un alfa?—cuestionó de manera molesta.

—En un alfa herido—aclaró Sam mirando a Castiel con preocupación—Eres su omega, su manada y lo heriste. Dean estaba ilusionado porque no lo odias, porque iba a ser papá, preocupado de ser un buen alfa para sus cachorros y el hecho de que los nombraras sin siquiera hablarlo con él, como si no importara, le ha dolido bastante.

Cass lo pensó durante un momento cruzando los brazos sobre su vientre y apretando los labios, sintiendo esa molestia que le recorría por completo desde hace días.

No quería darle la razón a Sam porque se negaba a aceptar que él había obrado mal. Era un ángel, los ángeles no se equivocaban y Cass ya había tenido dos errores a lo largo de ese tiempo, no podía permitirse más.

—No sólo quiero ser un omega, Sam—gruñó Cass con voz temblorosa, mirando al hombre sentado frente a él que olía a su hermano—Nadie más que tú y Satanás deben saber lo horrible que es ser un omega; depender tanto de un alfa una vez que te ha marcado. Soy un ángel, los ángeles no nos doblegamos por nada ni nadie—Sam suspiró.

—La marca no sólo va de alfa a omega sino de omega a alfa, Cass—aclaró Sam mirando fijamente los ojos azules del ángel—Los omegas somos más que incubadoras, somos compañeros así como lo son los betas u otros alfas. Una casta no es mayor que otra, aquí en el infierno se puede apreciar eso. Soy príncipe y general del infierno, Cass, y soy un omega y eso nunca me ha detenido.

“—Eres un equipo con Dean, son una pareja lo aceptes o no. Lastimosamente, mi hermano primero se enamoró del ángel antes de tomar al omega—ante aquello Cass le miró sin aliento—La mitad de ti no es suficiente para Dean, Cass, y mi hermano ha intentado darte todo lo que quieras. Él te quiere como ángel y omega, ¿podrías darle una oportunidad al demonio alfa que te extraña? Ya no soporto sus lloriqueos.

Muy a su pesar Cass se soltó riendo mientras en su vientre ambos cachorros comenzaban a moverse inquietos ante la perspectiva de arreglar las cosas con Dean, deseosos de volver a sentir el aroma de su padre alrededor, de escucharlo aunque fueran cinco minutos al día.

Cass suspiró el aroma de Sam encontrando el de Gabriel haciéndolo sentir seguro, en casa, mientras su propio aroma dejaba de ser tan agrio y se volvía el dulce olor a pay recién horneado que volvía loco a Dean.

…

Dean se encontraba sentado en su trono escuchando a Lilith de manera lejana, pensando con aburrimiento y melancolía su patética situación, apestando de ese aroma insoportable el salón mientras los que le acompañaban sólo se dedicaban a aguantar la respiración y a decirle las buenas nuevas.

Decir que Dean había estado dándole demasiadas vueltas a su situación con Castiel era quedarse corto; el demonio realmente había buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras una manera de hacer que todo aquello mejorara pero no la encontraba, su única solución era mandar a Cass de vuelta al cielo pero el sólo hecho de pensar en alejarse de él lastimaba más que el no verlo.

Esa era la cuestión del asunto; su alfa se negaba a desprenderse de su omega pero Cass no era su ángel, se sentían como dos entidades diferentes en lugar de una sola.

Suspiró sonoramente haciendo que Benny y Crowley se miraran nerviosos y contemplaran a los demás demonios, todos tensos debido al aroma que emanaba el rey.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy—Crowley cortó a Lilith de golpe haciéndola arrugar la nariz—Hablaremos más tarde, largo.

Nadie cuestionó, quizá Lilith lo habría hecho en otras circunstancias pero el aroma de Dean era insoportable así que todos los demonios se fueron de aquel lugar sin más, deseando alejarse todo lo posible de la pestilencia del alfa.

—Dean, si no controlas tu pestilencia terminarás por crispar a todos los alfas—habló Benny atrayendo la atención de Dean—En serio apestas.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó de manera distraída, incorporándose un poco—Cuando ustedes marcaron a sus parejas, ¿se sintieron así de miserables?

Crowley le miró enarcando una ceja mientras Benny parecía ligeramente divertido, sólo un poco, pues hasta ellos sabían cuando era conveniente tomarle el pelo a Dean como cuando no y aquel era un momento donde Dean se estaba demostrando un poco vulnerable ante la situación que estaba atravesando.

—Realmente estuve inseguro, Kevin es más joven que yo y su madre es un alfa de temer—asintió Benny haciendo que Dean le mirara con brillantes ojos verdes—Pero amo a Kevin, Dean, y estoy seguro de que Kevin me ama de vuelta. Me siento miserable cuando no estoy con él pero no es demasiado porque al final del día es a donde vuelvo—Benny se encogió de hombros.

—Mi beta no tiene marca así que no es lo mismo—aclaró Crowley como si no tuviera importancia—No obstante sí me he sentido inseguro. Todo el mundo sabe que los betas se sienten mejor con los omegas o con otros betas así que ¿un beta y un alfa?

Dean entendía a dónde querían llegar sus amigos pero la diferencia entre ellos y Dean era que sus compañeros eran humanos. Dean marcó a un ángel, a un ser divino que no tenía permitido expresar ciertas emociones debido a la corrupción celestial, ¿cómo eso hacía más fáciles las cosas? ¿En qué momento creyó que era buena idea?

— ¿Has intentado hablarlo con él?—cuestionó Benny sin más.

—No hace falta—masculló el demonio estirándose—Sé el dilema en el que está Cass, Satanás me ha ayudado—sus acompañantes le miraron interesados—El omega de Cass me acepta como su alfa, Cass, sin embargo…

—Es un ángel, Dean—resolvió Crowley como si con eso dijera todo—Toma a Lucifer y a Satanás como un claro ejemplo, más a Lucifer puesto que es el alfa—Dean le miró con total atención—Todos sabemos que está con Miguel no sólo por su recipiente sino porque así lo quiere. Es Lucifer, de quererlo ya habría conseguido otro cuerpo qué usar dejando ese. Quiere a Miguel como su omega pero éste es…

—Un idiota, sin duda—completó Benny haciendo reír a todos—Intenta hablar con Castiel y resolver esto, sabes lo catastrófico que es romper una marca.

Antes de que Dean pudiera organizar sus ideas con propiedad, analizar su situación y tomar un veredicto, las puertas dobles de entrada se abrieron con un estruendo como ya era costumbre sólo que esta vez no hubo nubes de polvo ni la silueta de un ángel atravesándola sino que Sam, sin aliento, se tropezó en la entrada mirando con alarma a Dean.

El aroma de su hermano inundó sus fosas nasales poniéndolo en alerta de inmediato; el rey del infierno olvidó su miseria y se incorporó de golpe desenvainando la primera espada de su chaqueta, oscureciendo sus ojos y haciendo que los cuernos sobre su cabeza centellaran de manera rojiza en clara señal de alerta ante la amenaza que acechaba a Sammy.

— ¿Qué pasa, Moose?—cuestionó Crowley mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Fui a darle…el pudín a Cass y…hablamos y él…—Sam respiró profundamente antes de proseguir—Los cachorros ya van a nacer.

Por primera vez en lo que parecía mucho tiempo la Primera Espada se deslizó de la mano de Dean cayendo al suelo con un sonoro golpe que resonó hasta el interior del demonio rey del infierno.


	8. Manada.

Los ángeles difícilmente podían sentir dolor; eran criaturas casi indestructibles cuyas emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos se mantenían anclados a la casta de su recipiente y aún así resultar impunes; un golpe podría ser recibido por un ángel alfa, omega o beta y éste apenas iba a registrarlo, el golpe iba a sanarse mucho antes de que ellos lo notaran.

Pocas cosas podían herirlos de verdad y hacerles sentir dolor.

Castiel había experimentado leve dolor antes, un ejemplo era la mordida de Dean, había dolido cuando fue hecha pero el dolor pasó rápido; en algunas peleas contra CROATOANES o demonios había salido herido y en su momento había dolido a pesar que la herida se cerraba segundos después.

Los ángeles eran de los seres más fuertes e indestructibles del universo.

Pero a Cass nadie le había dicho que el dolor de un parto iba a ser terrible, tampoco le dijeron lo difícil que podría ser dar a luz cuando él sólo quería que dejara de doler y buscaba el daño con su gracia para sanarlo mientras su vientre iba llenándose de luz, Cass podría compararse a sí mismo con una medusa, iba apreciando las venas de su recipiente conforme la luz las iluminaba y sentía que se transparentaba de manera alarmante.

La sensación era equiparable a quemarse con aceite sagrado, a Cass no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Hace unos años, lo que parecían bastantes, a su guarnición de ángeles los mandaron a una misión en Roma para encargarse de algunos demonios que usaban sangre santificada para cosas no permitidas e investigar la desaparición de varios ángeles omegas; Castiel recordaba haber ido a una bodega donde sentía la gracia emanar con más fervor que en cualquier otro lado, sus compañeros estaban investigando más adelante así que no sintió que hubiera problema en echar un vistazo a aquel lugar.

El fuego era lo que tenía más presente de ese recuerdo, el aroma a aceite quemado y los gritos de sus hermanos enjaulados llenaban sus oídos cada que lo recordaba; el calor, el ardor que había recorrido su piel cuando intentó acercarse demasiado, el temor de no poder sanarse después de eso; aquel ardor era lo mismo que sentía pero, en esa ocasión, iba de adentro hacia afuera.

La gracia de los cachorros estaba ardiendo en su interior deseando salir por su cuenta y Castiel no sabía cómo manejarlo; entendía que en situaciones así se necesitaban omegas pero Cass sabía que cualquier omega que se le acercara en ese momento saldría lastimado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Adán comenzó a ladrar enfurecido mostrando los colmillos y colocándose protectoramente entre el recién llegado y Castiel, el ángel se encontraba recostado en la cama con la luz dorada emanando de él, miró con alarma a quien entraba encontrando a Dean parado en la puerta intentando controlar a Adán que no parecía querer cooperar mientras que detrás de él se asomaban Sam, Crowley y Benny, incluso a Cass le parecía escuchar a Satanás por el pasillo.

Dean intentó dar un paso al frente pero Adán le mostró los colmillos y volvió a ladrar mientras que el calor que emanaba del pelinegro parecía arderle en la piel; el demonio miró cómo las venas de Cass dejaban de iluminarse de manera dorada y le sustituía el mismo tono rojizo que le recorría a él cuando su marca ardía.

—Ni se te ocurra entrar, Dean—amenazó Satanás tirando de él hacia el pasillo y cerrando las puertas—No podemos entrar ahí, sería catastrófico—declaró haciendo que los ojos de Dean se oscurecieran en amenaza y su aroma inundara el pasillo.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo—murmuró Crowley con fastidio.

—Mi omega está dando a luz, ¿por qué no puedo estar con él?—gruñó el alfa haciendo que los ojos de Satanás se pusieran amarillos.

—En primer lugar, te atreves a ponerte todo alfa conmigo y no conocerás a tus hijos—amenazó la omega haciendo a Dean gruñir—Y en segunda, cuando un omega da a luz sólo puede haber omegas en la habitación, su aroma hace más fácil el trabajo que un alterado alfa—ante eso Dean miró a Sam esperando confirmación.

El omega estaba más ocupado intentando hacer que la quemadura en su brazo dejara de doler; apenas Castiel había roto fuente y Sam intentó ayudarlo comenzó a emanar calor horrible y al tener sangre de demonio en su sistema la cosa fue desastrosa, Sam poco tiempo tuvo para registrar el dolor, logró llevar al ángel a la cama y en seguida fue por su hermano, apenas se había dado cuenta de la quemadura en su piel.

—Los alfas se alteran mucho en los partos haciendo sentir tensos a los omegas—asintió Sam—De todas formas no podemos entrar ahí, la gracia que emana Cass podría ser catastrófica para cualquiera de nosotros—aclaró el pelilargo mostrando su brazo.

— ¿Qué sugieren?—cuestionó Benny mirando a Satanás— ¿Quieren que traiga a Kevin?

Satanás se tomó un momento para pensar sintiendo el calor que emanaba de la alcoba de Cass en su nuca, los lloriqueos que el omega lanzaba mientras rezaba por alguien que iba a poder ayudarlo haciendo que Satanás sonriera y prometiera encargarse, que sólo tardaría unos segundos y así, sin más, desapareció dejando a un muy alterado alfa en el pasillo con su omega a metros de distancia en labor de parto.

El infierno se diferenciaba en muchas cosas al cielo y no sólo por ser opuestos, el bien y el mal, luz y oscuridad; en el cielo todos los ángeles estaban conectados, solían llamarle Radio Ángel.

Cuando había una gran concentración de ángeles en el cielo parecían una colmena que pensaba en conjunto, todos pensando lo mismo, conectados con otros hasta sentir los pensamientos ajenos como propios; aquel radio disminuía su frecuencia conforme los ángeles se encontraban más lejanos; en el infierno a Cass sólo le llegaban los pensamientos u órdenes de arcángeles al ser los de mayor rango pero era capaz de sentir sus propios pensamientos sin la interferencia de uno de sus hermanos.

En el infierno no era así, cada demonio o monstruo era completamente independiente del otro, no estaban conectados y se dirigían por monarquías, escalando de rango conforme cumplían su cuota de almas; ellos no pensaban el conjunto ni tenían ese “radio” que les hacía comunicarse con otros. Los demonios eran más como unicelulares, por decirlo de alguna manera, al contrario de los ángeles que eran pluricelulares.

No obstante ellos sabían que algo pasaba, sentían la gracia, el calor que emanaba Castiel en aquel momento y que había hecho temblar lo profundo del infierno, allá donde las almas eran torturadas por la eternidad.

Algunos se aventuraban a ir más allá de los límites de su rango, otros se mantenían cercanos al pasillo de donde emanaba ese calor; los demonios eran atraídos por el poder como polillas a la luz, estaba en su naturaleza, eran ambiciosos y codiciosos, Sam solía clasificarlos como serpientes, por lo que sentir ese poder emanando de algún lado los hacía ir a buscarlo como un sediento al agua aunque el poder no les dejaba acercarse demasiado.

Habían seguido a Dean fielmente porque era el demonio más fuerte de todos a pesar de sólo tener ojos negros, la marca en su brazo y la espada en su puño imponía respeto; respetaban a los príncipes del infierno por ser ellos y dejaban a Lucifer en paz por ser el creador de todos junto con Lilith.

Pero aquello que nacía en aquel instante era algo nuevo, era más que las furias de Satanás y Raziel. El rey del infierno tendría a sus cachorros dentro de poco y el poder que emanaban era mucho mejor que tener furias.

Dean caminaba de arriba abajo por el pasillo, si bien apenas había dado un par de vueltas el aleteo de alguien llegando lo detuvo a media zancada y en medio del pasillo, escoltados por Satanás, se encontraban dos ángeles y el arcángel Miguel mirándolos con el ceño fruncido; aquellos tres seres celestiales caminaban acompasado y se detuvieron en frente de Dean, mirando al mismo tiempo la puerta que los separaba de Castiel.

Dean distinguió a uno de los ángeles que acompañaba a Miguel, era el mismo omega delgaducho que había invocado la junta hace meses. ¿Sariel? No, Samandriel.

La otra era un ángel femenino, a diferencia de todos ahí ella vestía pantalones de cuero y una blusa de tirantes negra, su cabello se encontraba sujeto en una coleta y sus ojos eran una extraña mezcla entre el verde y el café. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un demonio si no fuera por las hermosas alas rosadas en su espalda que brillaban débilmente.

—Son los únicos que van a soportar la gracia que emana Cass—aclaró Satanás a Dean señalando a los ángeles—El calor quemó a Sam—señaló la princesa del infierno.

—No fue muy inteligente de tu parte, chico—señaló Miguel con una sonrisa burlesca ganándose un bufido de parte de Sam—Ellos son Samandriel y Deborah, eran los únicos ángeles omegas en el cielo cuando Satanás apareció.

Dean miró con los ojos entrecerrados a aquellos desconocidos; podría confiarle la vida de Cass a Miguel porque lo conocía, el ser el omega de Lucifer no evitaba que se encontraran de vez en cuando, pero su alfa estaba reacio a dejar pasar a desconocidos a donde estaba el nido de su omega, donde se encontraban sus crías. Samandriel se encorvó sobre sí mismo, intimidado ante la mirada de Dean, mientras que Deborah enarcaba una ceja y daba un paso al frente.

—Necesito agua caliente, toallas, unas tijeras desinfectadas y un vial para la gracia—solicitó la pelinegra mientras Miguel abría las puertas.

— ¿Le quitarán la gracia a Cass?—cuestionó Benny confundido.

—No, eso sí que no—gruñó Dean oscureciendo los ojos—No van a quitarle la gracia a Cass.

—No quitársela, contenerla—calmó Deborah arrugando la nariz ante la pestilencia de Dean—Castiel está emanando mucha gracia y si no la contenemos sería como una bomba atómica en el infierno, ¿imaginas el resultado? Lo último que necesitamos es eso—el ángel miró a Sam y a Satanás—Agua caliente, toallas, tijeras y un vial, ahora.

Sin más se dio la vuelta e ingresó a la habitación de Castiel cerrando detrás de ellos mientras Dean volvía a quedarse del otro lado, sintiendo el calor hormiguear en su piel en una clara advertencia que más le valía no acercarse demasiado si no quería morir calcinado.

Castiel se encontraba aferrándose a las sábanas de aquella cama mientras miraba su vientre iluminarse como una estrella; luz dorada recorría sus venas seguido de esa oscuridad que le hacía parecer moribundo.

Al sentir el aroma de más omegas se atrevió a mirar a la puerta, Adán les dejó pasar mientras se movía inquieto al pie de la cama y desde el sofá Karou maullaba lastimosamente.

El ángel a punto de dar a luz sentía el sudor deslizarse por su frente como si de aceite sagrado se tratara, sabía que sus ojos seguramente brillaban y las marcas enoquianas que decoraban su rostro iban siendo más notorias conforme la luz aumentaba; Miguel titubeó un momento al ver los ojos azules de Castiel iluminarse dorados antes de oscurecerse por completo como dos cuencas vacías y las runas enoquianas que informaban sobre su rango se tornaran rojizas hasta oscurecerse.

—Muy bien, Samandriel, colócate detrás de él y contenlo, sujeta sus manos ¿de acuerdo?—Samandriel asintió y se apresuró a obedecer—Castiel, tendré que ser honesto contigo, esto te va a doler—Castiel lo miró con ojos oscuros mientras lo que parecía purpurina, que en realidad era la gracia que emanaba de sus poros, empapaba su rostro junto con las lágrimas—Los partos en omegas macho son realmente complicados, no cuentas con la misma facilidad que una omega femenina a la hora de parir y si hay complicaciones tendré que abrirte, ¿de acuerdo?—Castiel asintió.

Habría hablado pero estaba más allá de las palabras, el calor era insoportable y la forma en la que iba ardiendo hasta abrirse paso le volvía loco. Se sujetó con fuerza de las manos de Samandriel mientras el ángel le pedía que acompasara su respiración con la propia, Cass respiró profundo mirando a Miguel prepararlo mientras dictaba indicaciones a Deborah, la bonita ángel pelinegra que nunca había hablado con Castiel en su vida.

—Necesito que les pidas saliva de Sirena—pidió Miguel a Deborah—Necesitamos al menos adormecerlo mientras hacemos esto, hará más sencilla la recolección de gracia.

Cass sólo vio a Deborah ir a la puerta haciendo que comenzara a crisparse, Samandriel se comenzó a sentir temeroso al ver las venas negruzcas de Cass iluminarse tenuemente, como si centellaran. Estaba comenzando a asustarse por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza y liberó su aroma intentando calmarlo pero el dolor…el dolor puede ser una perra con quien no está acostumbrado a sentirlo.

—SÁCALOS AHORA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ARRANQUE LAS ALAS—ordenó Castiel mientras miraba con los ojos oscuros a Miguel.

Miguel quería decirle que no bastaba con solo sacarlos y ya, que ellos debían de acomodarse primero para poder sacarlos, que ambos parecían venir al mismo tiempo y que habría dificultades para sacarlos más allá del poder que emanaban puesto que, a lo que podía ver debido a la luz que iluminaba el vientre de Castiel, ambos tenían alas.

Deborah volvió con agua caliente y un montón de toallas, se las colocó a Miguel para que hiciera todo el trabajo mientras ella se apresuraba a limpiar la gracia que cubría a Cass y la ponía en el vial; brillaba dorada haciendo que pareciera oro fundido una vez que Deborah la colocaba en el recipiente.

Castiel miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Miguel entre sus piernas acomodando algunas toallas, los ojos del arcángel se iluminaron azules y miró a Castiel con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Okay, en cuanto te diga comienza a pujar.

…

Dean no dejaba de ir a un lado a otro por el pasillo mientras que Crowley y Benny se encontraban sentados en el piso jugando con una baraja que el demonio había mandado a traer, Sam estaba sentado cerca de la puerta con un libro en las manos mirando de vez en cuando a su hermano ir y venir por el pasillo. Satanás se encontraba limándose las uñas, ella ya tenía experiencia con los partos de esa magnitud.

Cuando Satanás dio a luz las veces anteriores ella se encontraba en el purgatorio en un nido protegido, lejos de cualquier otro omega porque nadie sabía que ella iba a parir. Raziel sostuvo su mano y mantuvo la cabeza fría pero estuvo pariendo desde que salió el sol hasta que se escondió. Le consolaba que al menos Cass tuviera a más omegas con él, era un consuelo que ella no tuvo y si Raziel la embarazaba de nuevo se llevaría a Sam con ella y no iba a soltarlo hasta que cada uno de sus cachorros hubiera nacido.

—Dean, ¿podrías dejar de dar vueltas?—pidió Sam mirando a su hermano—Harás una zanja como sigas así.

Dean se detuvo y miró el lugar por donde había estado paseando, casi esperando encontrar la zanja que mencionaba Sam pero sin haber rastro de ninguna.

Miró a sus acompañantes y luego la puerta que lo separaba de Cass; escuchaba lejanamente sus lloriqueos, sentía a su alfa arañar las paredes de su interior y lanzarse en contra de la puerta para estar con Castiel, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, necesitaba verlo, decirle que entendía, que le perdonara por marcarlo.

Él debía de estar con su omega, debería hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Han estado una eternidad ahí dentro—gruñó Dean mirando a Satanás— ¿Cuánto tarda dar a luz un omega?

—Yo como mujer, unas doce horas—aclaró sin dejar de ver sus uñas—Tu angelito como hombre, puede que el doble—Dean le miró con un poco de temor.

— ¿Por qué tarda más?

—Por su recipiente, querido—la mujer miró sus uñas, quedando satisfecha, antes de mirar a Dean—El cuerpo de los omegas hombres, a pesar de estar capacitados para engendrar, tienen complicaciones a la hora de parir, por regla general les hacen cesárea. Es menos doloroso para ellos.

—Ha estado en labor quince horas, Dean—habló Benny de manera distraída mientras tomaba otra carta—No ha de tardar.

Dean se paseó unos minutos más antes de pegarse a la puerta intentando escuchar algo más que los gruñidos y lloriqueos de Cass, emitió un débil quejido al sentirse tan impotente y no poder ir hacia él.

Le habían prohibido la entrada, incluso intentó colarse cuando le dio a Deborah la saliva de sirena pero ésta lo mando de vuelta al pasillo y había cerrado la puerta en sus narices; cuando cerraba los ojos sólo podía ver a Castiel con los ojos oscurecidos como demonio mientras sus alas se extendían a su espalda cuan largas eran, tensas esperando ser agitadas y el halo de su cabeza centellaba.

Dean frunció el ceño notando el repentino silencio, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera las respiraciones de sus acompañantes. El rey del infierno se incorporó y los miró encontrándolos impasibles, mirando fijamente hacia Dean como si fuera algo raro.

El silencio era abrumador, se sentía que podían escuchar el volar de una mosca si así lo hubiesen querido. El calor había desaparecido por completo; se sentía como un día de verano donde implorabas un poco de lluvia mientras estabas bajo el incandescente sol y en eso las nubes se aglomeraban y dejaban caer la tormenta sobre ti refrescando tu piel.

La puerta se sintió menos pesada y Dean se aventuró a empujarla no encontrando resistencia, dejó de prestar atención a su entorno y dio tentativos pasos al frente antes de abrirse paso e ingresar a la que había sido su habitación encontrando ese aroma a pay recién horneado ya no estaba, en su lugar podía apreciar el aroma dulzón de Cass con algo de whiskey.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada antes de detenerse en el lecho y sentir que todo el mundo se detenía.

Aquel ángel que le había causado tanta fascinación en medio de un desastre se encontraba sentado con la espalda en el cabecero, su cabello se encontraba húmedo goteando lo que parecía agua brillante sobre su rostro, su piel parecía casi cenicienta y entre su hombro y cuello se exhibía una mordedura de unión tan roja como si hubiese sido hecha hace poco. Sus ojos ya no eran ni oscuros ni dorados sino azules, tan azules como el océano Atlántico y Dean sentía que mientras más lo miraba más se hundía en él hasta desaparecer en sus profundidades.

Sus alas lo cubrían en gran parte pero apenas olió a Dean alzó la cabeza y sonrió haciendo que el temor del alfa desapareciera. Sonreía como si Dean fuera todo lo que quería en ese momento, era como ver un maldito atardecer en una playa, volvía a sentir esa fascinación que sintió cuando lo vio rodeado de destrucción y muerte, cuando lo vio asesinar a los CROATOANES y se alzó sobre ellos en toda su gloria siendo todo lo que Dean había estado buscando sin saberlo.

Las alas de Castiel se movieron con lentitud haciendo que sus plumas mostraran lo que escondían y Dean sintió los ojos llorosos mientras su aroma comenzaba a inundar la habitación haciendo que los omegas se movieran intranquilos; Karou se encontraba cerca de Cass en la cama mirando con interés lo que tenía en el brazos mientras que Adán se mantenía sentado a un costado con el hocico en la pierna del ángel.

Eran dos niños, Dean podía apreciarlo; ambos tenían el cabello dorado y parecían ser idénticos, tal vez lo habrían sido si no fuera porque Dean podía apreciar las alas doradas de uno y los pequeños cuernos del otro. Ambos tenían alas, eso sí, las de uno eran como las de Dean, de cartílago muy similares a las de un murciélago y el otro tenía un halo similar al de Castiel sobre su cabeza.

Se acercó titubeante hasta poder subirse a la cama y sentarse lo más cerca de Cass, éste le sonrió delatando lo agotado que estaba antes de incitarlo a tomar al pequeño ángel en sus brazos, ése que parecía chuparse el dedo mientras olisqueaba el aire hasta dar con el aroma de Dean y abrir los ojos siendo una copia exacta de los suyos.

Dean sonrió viéndose reflejado en los ojos de aquel bebé que parecía más que un recién nacido y, casi sin querer, oscureció sus ojos mostrando su verdadera naturaleza haciendo que los del pequeño brillaran dorados y se acorrucara en él.

— ¿Cómo quieres llamarlos?—preguntó Castiel atrayendo su atención.

Dean alzó la cabeza, confundido, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Cass brillando débilmente mientras el niño que mantenía en brazos intentaba alcanzar el halo en su cabeza.

—Creí que ya habías elegido los nombres—fue la simple respuesta de Dean sin saber muy bien qué pretendía el ángel.

—Lo hice y te pido una disculpa por eso—el omega suspiró mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada—Fue terrible de mi parte nombrarlos sin ti, Dean, así que perdón. Puedes nombrarlos ahora—Cass sonrió, apenas, sintiéndose terriblemente agotado.

—Tal vez los nombres podrán escogerlos luego—habló Miguel apareciendo junto a Castiel—Está cansado, Dean, fue un largo día—Dean miró cómo Cass permitía que Miguel tomara al niño en brazos mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando—Se encontrará mejor a más tardar mañana, sana pronto—Miguel le sonrió envolviendo al pequeño demonio en una toalla—No sabía que iban a ser dos.

—Cass me lo dijo cuando supo que estaba embarazado—aclaró Dean mirando de manera ansiosa cómo Satanás aparecía para llevarse al niño en brazos de Miguel—Aguarden, ¿qué harán con él? ¿A dónde lo llevan?

—En primer lugar a vestirlo—aclaró Satanás distraída mientras le hacía mimos al niño—Eres demasiado adorable para ser hecho por ese malhumorado alfa, ¿no es así? Claro que sí, que hermosos cuernos. Seguro serás un gran demonio—Dean sonrió con orgullo al escucharla—Y mira esa hermosa marca. Mmm, algo me dice que serás idéntico a tu padre.

— ¿Qué marca?—cuestionó el alfa a nadie en particular.

—El angelito en tus brazos tiene la marca de Caín—aclaró Deborah encogiéndose de hombros—El otro tiene runas en un costado, enoquianas, lo cual es un tanto raro dado el código genético de cada uno—Deborah se inclinó y le palmeó un hombro a Dean—Enhorabuena, tuvieron un ángel y un demonio.

Dean miró a Castiel encontrando que el ángel no tardaba en dormirse; el pelinegro le sonrió y le extendió una mano pidiendo que se quedara con él, necesitaba que se quedara a su lado un momento más, al menos esa noche, y luego podría irse a donde él quisiera, Dean lo sentía en la marca, esa necesidad de echarse con Cass sin nadie alrededor, de abrazarlo mientras le miraba descansar.

—Creo que Belfegor y Jack son buenos nombres—asintió Dean haciendo que Cass riera.

— ¿Y quién es quién?—cuestionó Satanás—Sammy, ayúdame con el angelito que Dean tiene en brazos, necesito ponerles algo de ropa, por Lucifer, no queremos que se hagan exhibicionistas.

Sam, riendo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se acercó a Dean y el demonio se dijo que en realidad aquel par eran su segundo intento porque él siempre cuidó a Sam, fue como un padre para su hermano así que ya no tenía miedo de hacerlo mal porque estaba orgulloso de Sammy.

—Él será Jack—le aclaró a su hermano mientras le daba al niño—Tiene cara de ser Jack, ¿no?—Sam rió.

—Dean, tienen la misma cara.

Todos en la habitación se soltaron riendo ante eso y Dean tuvo que despedirlos recordándoles que Cass necesitaba descansar.

Pronto la habitación quedó vacía así que Dean se echó a un lado de Cass envolviéndolo con ambos brazos y sus alas, las de ambos chocaron causando risas entre los dos. Dean enterró la nariz en el cuello de Cass e inhalo profundo ronroneando, sintiéndose el demonio más dichoso de todo el infierno, con tanto entusiasmo que si le ponían todo un ejército de CROATOANES para él solito seguro lo terminaba sin problema.

—Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar—susurró esperando que Cass aún no se hubiera dormido.

—Hey, ahora esta es mi manada—susurró Castiel acomodándose en sus brazos antes de suspirar—Y no dejaré que te lamentes por eso.

 _Manada,_ repitió Dean para sus adentros antes de sonreír con auténtica felicidad.

Dean tenía una manada y no sólo se trataba de Sammy.

Sin problema podría vivir con eso.

…

El cielo le era tan frío después de pasar cada día en el infierno que Castiel comenzaba a sentirse incómodo pero tenía un trato y hasta el momento lo había cumplido sin falta cada día, razón por la que estaba ahí acompañado de algunos de sus hermanos mientras frente a ellos se encontraba Miguel mirando lo que parecía una libreta anotando lo que cada uno le decía.

Era el reporte del día.

En otras circunstancias cada uno habría escrito un reporte y se lo habría hecho llegar antes de finalizar la jornada pero Miguel últimamente no quería estar rodeado de papeles ni encerrado en una oficina, los demás de sus hermanos estaban algo ocupados o eran por completo incompetentes al respecto de los archivos, además de que Miguel fue, es y será siempre el general de las tropas celestiales, a palabras de los demás arcángeles “aquel era su trabajo.”

—Las bajas ya no han sido considerables lo cual me hace creer que vamos bien—habló caminando frente a la línea de los cinco ángeles que le daban el reporte en ese momento—Castiel, has tenido una muy buena racha en las tres misiones a las que te he mandado, ninguna baja de tu guarnición, estoy impresionado—alzó la cabeza deteniéndose frente al pelinegro y le sonrió—Sabía que no ibas a decepcionarme. No sé que hagas pero deberías de compartirlo con el resto, así tal vez tendría menos trabajo de oficina.

—Con el infierno a nuestro mando, cualquiera—masculló Ishim haciendo reír a los demás ángeles.

Castiel apretó los labios pero no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio mirando fijamente al frente como el buen soldado que era. No obstante, Miguel sí que escuchó aquello con claridad y frunció el ceño mirando a aquel ángel bajito de barba y camisa azul que mantenía una sonrisilla de suficiencia.

Miguel se detuvo frente a él mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo que Ishim se pusiera serio al momento.

—Qué gracioso, Ishim, muy buen chiste—asintió Miguel—Quizá si pasaras más tu tiempo haciendo estrategias y no bromas la mitad de tu guarnición no estaría muerta—todos se tensaron ante aquello mientras Ishim fruncía el ceño— ¿Algún problema con los demonios? Que yo sepa nos han ayudado bastante.

—Sólo creo que si nos dieras unos cuantos demonios quizá los ángeles no terminarían muertos—respondió Ishim en un gruñido haciendo que Miguel enarcara las cejas.

—En primer lugar ni se te ocurra ponerte todo alfa conmigo, Ishim. Soy tu superior, que no se te olvide—Ishim gruñó asintiendo pero Miguel no dejó de mirarlo—Castiel, ¿cuántos demonios están bajo tu mando?

Cass, un poco nervioso que lo metieran en esas cuestiones, se enderezó mirando fijamente al frente.

— ¿En misiones o en el infierno?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—En misiones, Castiel, no necesito que alardees de tu puesto en el infierno.

Cass sonrió ladinamente ante eso antes de responder:

—Ninguno.

— ¿No trabajas con demonios, Castiel?—insistió Miguel haciendo que Ishim mostrara los dientes en un débil gruñido.

—Yo no—aclaró Castiel mirando a Miguel.

—Y dime, Castiel, ¿con quién trabaja Crowley y Benny?

El ángel ya no sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar con eso pero no le quedó de otra más que responder.

—Crowley y sus tropas trabajan con Ramiel y Sariel; Benny y los demonios que usan de huésped a un vampiro están con Gabriel y Rafael.

— ¿Qué me dices de Sam?—cuestionó el arcángel.

—Sam trabaja con Lucifer, habría trabajado con Gabriel si éste no se distrajera tanto.

— ¿Y tu alfa, Castiel?—preguntó Ishim haciendo que Castiel se crispara— ¿Acude siempre que le llamas?

Cass sabía lo que él estaba haciendo y eso le enfurecía comenzando a amargar el aroma a pay recién horneado que tenía últimamente.

Convirtió sus manos en puños y se dijo que contara hasta diez antes de responder sino sí que iba a demostrarle que no necesitaba de Dean para arrancarle las plumas una por una.

—Mi alfa, que por cierto se llama Dean por si lo habías olvidado, Ishim, trabaja con Raziel en todo el sur de Estados Unidos y el norte de México erradicando casi por completo a todos los infectados. Porque él sí hace algo más que juzgar a alguien por su casta—ante eso Miguel sonrió e Ishim gruñó.

—Creo que hemos terminado aquí—declaró el arcángel—Pueden descansar, les haré llegar su próxima misión en cuanto surja una—todos asintieron—Castiel, espera un momento.

Cass asintió quedándose en su lugar, recibiendo el ligero empujón de Ishim al pasar a su lado olisqueando la madera y la tierra mojada que emanaba de él con asco.

Espero a que todos desaparecieran antes de concentrarse en Miguel que parecía a punto de transformar a todos en polvo, se pasó una mano por el cabello y arrojó la libreta que aún mantenía en la mano por los aires hasta que se perdió a lo lejos de aquel lugar.

Una silla apareció de la nada y Miguel se dejó caer en ella con trabajo apareciendo un banquillo para sus pies. Castiel sonrió divertido ante su comportamiento.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—cuestionó el arcángel colocando una mano en su vientre mientras miraba al ángel frente a él.

—Seguro

—De omega a omega, ¿los embarazos siempre son así?—cuestionó haciendo que Castiel riera, divertido—Estoy cansado todo el tiempo, ¿cómo es eso posible? Y siempre quiero tener a Lucifer cerca pero sé que está ocupado, ¿cómo soportas tanta dependencia?—Cass se encogió de hombros—Bueno, eso ayuda mucho—gruñó con fastidio.

—Dean se ausentó mucho de sus labores mientras estuve en cinta pero con nosotros era diferente. Tú y Lucifer llevan años con la unión—Miguel se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que lo hace peor, ¿sabes? Estoy más necesitado de atención—gruñó y luego miró su vientre moverse inquieto—Y hace que me dé mucha hambre, ya se pusieron inquietas—gruñó haciendo que Cass riera.

— ¿Cuántas serán?

—Tres—aclaró Miguel suspirando—Ya has pasado mucho tiempo fuera del infierno, Cass, será mejor que vuelvas—Castiel asintió—Por cierto, felicidades—señaló en dirección a su vientre haciendo que el ángel sonriera—No más misiones para ti en un rato, ¿por qué no lo habías mencionado antes? Pudo pasarte algo.

—Mi celo llegó en medio de la misión y fui con Dean—aclaró como si no tuviera importancia—Lo descubrí ya para finalizar la misión.

—Pues será mejor que te tomes unas largas vacaciones—declaró el arcángel alargando la primera sílaba de la palabra _largas_ —Porque yo lo haré incluso cuando éstas trillizas nazcan, claro que sí—Cass asintió.

No se despidió, inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida colocando una mano en su vientre mientras una sonrisa cruzaba en su rostro.

Al fin volvía a casa.

…

Castiel llegó al salón principal y se dejó caer en el trono de blanco marfil que tenía unas alas talladas en el respaldo, suspiró agotado cerrando un momento los ojos; lo cierto es que la necesidad de anidar le habían dominado gran parte de la misión así que luchar contra su instinto le había agotado de sobremanera.

El aroma de Dean aún se mantenía en aquel salón y sabía que en su habitación olería más pero de momento no tenía fuerza para moverse de ahí.

Colocó una mano en su vientre preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Dean con la noticia; no le había dicho absolutamente nada de ella porque no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo, ambos habían estado muy ocupados, cada vez había menos infectados, si seguían a ese paso podrían hacer control de peste y encerrar a unos pocos CROATOANES y acabarlos de golpe manteniendo a los humanos no infectados a salvo.

Años de aquella lucha y apenas veían florecer sus frutos.

Tamborileó los dedos contra su vientre antes de cerrar los ojos y permitirse cinco minutos. Sólo cinco minutos le pedía a quien fuera pero ya debía saber que eso no era posible pues su aroma en particular había sido captado con rapidez por un par de cachorros apenas llegó.

— ¡Papá, papá! ¡Belfegor volvió a matar al perro!

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Murió de causas naturales!

Castiel soltó un suspiró con pesar antes de sonreír al escuchar el correteo de dos pares de pies que se acercaban a toda prisa desde la parte de atrás, aquella que tenía entendido Dean usaba para torturar, ¿por qué sus hijos estaban ahí? ¿Acaso Dean no cerraba aquella habitación con llave? Ante el pensamiento frunció el ceño y se incorporó en el momento en que un par de energéticos niños se subían a su regazo haciéndolo sonreír.

Eran prácticamente idénticos, ambos rubios con las mismas facciones, Dean solía decir que parecía que Cass sacaba copias de lo iguales que eran, pero era fácil distinguirlos el uno del otro.

Quizá Cass mentía al decir que eran iguales pues en primer lugar los ojos eran diferentes, Jack tenía los ojos humanos de Dean mientras que Belfegor tenía ojos azules como Cass; también era fácil diferenciarlos por las alas. Jack tenía alas de plumaje dorado brillante muy similar al de un águila y un halo sobre su cabeza que centellaba de vez en cuando; Belfegor, en cambio, poseía alas muy similares a las de Dean, de cartílago rojizo y tenía en la cima de la cabeza un par de cuernos que aún no terminaban por crecer.

Castiel los acomodó en sus piernas y los miró fijamente, olisqueó el aroma de ambos encontrando el leve olor a sangre en Belfegor opacando su aroma a rosas mientras que Jack olía a whiskey y café.

También era fácil distinguirlos por su casta, Belfegor era omega y Jack alfa.

— ¿Alguna vez llegaré sin que me digan que mataron a Adán?—cuestionó Cass mirándolos seriamente.

—Ya dije que murió de causas naturales—recordó Belfegor colocándose los lentes de sol que traía en la chaqueta.

—Le cortaste el cuello con una de las espadas de papá—gruñó Jack mirando enojado a su hermano.

—Pues era natural que se muriera.

Castiel negó con la cabeza, a veces no podía con ellos pero sabía que no importaba lo que hicieran, los amaría como desde el momento en que los tuvo en brazos.

Aquel ángel no sabía en qué momento cambió todo aquello, ni siquiera estaba seguro de sentir el cambio, sólo aceptó la vida que tenía y, cuando lo hizo, se sintió más feliz de lo que nunca fue.

Había dejado de luchar contra su instinto aceptando que sentir aquello no era malo, no era horrible sentirse atraído por Dean. En realidad hace un tiempo que Castiel ya se sabía enamorado del rey del infierno y no le avergonzaba en lo absoluto.

—Si quieren que reviva al perro será mejor que…

Cass no terminó aquella frase, sus sentidos se vieron alterados ante el aroma que podía olisquear débilmente. Los gemelos parecieron oler lo mismo pues ambos miraron a la puerta en el momento en que ésta se abría y Dean aparecía sucio y cubierto de sangre.

Pronto Cass dejó de ser la sensación del momento y ambos corrieron en dirección al demonio haciendo que el ángel volviera a dejarse caer en su asiento, aliviado de poder tener sus cinco minutos.

—Papi, papi—saludaron los dos mientras se le colgaban a Dean de las piernas—Papá acaba de volver también, ¿no es genial?

Dean sonrió levantando en brazos a ambos gemelos importándole poco llenarlos de a saber qué. Cass arrugó la nariz por eso sintiendo la ligera molestia de aquel aroma pero lo dejó pasar, después de todo ambos habían estado ausentes y ellos los extrañaban.

—Belfegor, ¿qué te dije de los que usan lentes de sol bajo techo?—murmuró Dean mirando al pequeño demonio con lentes.

—Que son idiotas—aclaró con orgullo el niño.

— ¿Y por qué usas lentes de sol bajo techo?

—Porque soy idiota—fue la sencilla respuesta de Belfegor haciendo reír a Jack.

—Que no se te haga costumbre esa palabra, Belfegor—regañó Castiel desde su lugar haciendo que Dean le mirara con una enorme sonrisa—Tus hijos volvieron a matar al perro así que espero un regaño de tu parte—exigió cruzándose de brazos.

Dean enarcó las cejas y colocó al par de niños en el suelo antes de mirarlos con los brazos cruzados, desde aquella perspectiva pudo apreciar las manchas de sangre en la camisa de Belfegor y en cómo Jack también tenía algo de sangre en las manos. Miró en dirección a la puerta del fondo del salón encontrándola abierta.

—Estoy seguro que esa puerta estaba cerrada cuando me fui hace unos días—señaló haciendo que ambos miraran sus pies—Les he dicho que ahí no se entra, ¿por qué siempre tienen que matar al perro? ¿Por qué no mejor matan al gato?

— ¿Podemos?—preguntaron con entusiasmo los niños.

— ¡Dean, no!—gritó Castiel desde el trono haciendo que Dean sonriera.

—Vayan por el perro si quieren que papá lo traiga de vuelta—advirtió el rey del infierno haciendo que ambos asintieran—Y si lo vuelven a hacer no habrá perro de vuelta, ¿entendido?

—Sí, papá.

Los niños corrieron de regreso al salón de tortura que Dean tenía al fondo haciendo que negara con la cabeza y mirara a Castiel; sonrió al verlo echado en el trono que mandó a hacer especial para él contrastando con el suyo, tan blanco que parecía brillar por su cuenta con las alas talladas en el respaldo y los reposabrazos se encorvaban en caracol en el borde. Castiel resaltaba ahí haciendo de aquel lugar algo más colorido.

El pelinegro le sonrió perezoso apoyando un codo en el reposabrazos para después colocar su puño en contra de su mejilla. Dean se acercó a él escuchando el ajetreo de sus hijos mientras ambos intentaban mover a Adán de dónde sea que lo tuvieran.

Antes de acercarse a él olisqueó el aire deseando empaparse del aroma que había extrañado todo el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos pero captó algo diferente…hacía un tiempo que no olía así.

Dean se detuvo a media zancada y miró a Castiel a lo que éste le sonrió con alegría mientras se mantenía en su lugar.

—Sorpresa—murmuró el ángel.

— ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…?—Dean parpadeaba sin salir de su asombro.

—Pues verás, tienes una puntería cuando se trata de mi celo, me sorprende que te hayas demorado tanto—declaró el ángel con algo de cansancio antes de sonreírle—Felicidades, su majestad, ¿cree poder soportar otro embarazo?

Dean no respondió enseguida, pareció asimilar la noticia sintiendo extraño que no le recibiera un escuadrón de arcángeles dispuestos a molerlo a golpes por embarazar al ángel. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso de verdad no iba a suceder redujo la distancia que lo separaba de Castiel y lo tomó en brazos levantándolo de su trono viendo con alegría cómo las alas del ángel revoloteaban hasta envolverlo.

El demonio colocó al ángel en el suelo y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos besándolo sin más, besándolo con la añoranza de quien ha pasado lejos de casa mucho tiempo haciendo que Castiel se derritiera contra él unos momentos.

—Me haces tan feliz, mi ángel—susurró Dean haciendo que Cass se apartara y le mirara con el ceño fruncido.

—No soy tu ángel—le gruñó tirando de la chaqueta sucia—Soy tu omega.

Ahí radicaba la diferencia de entre todas las cosas, al menos entre ellos.

Dean aprendió a diferenciar que, cómo ángel, Cass no podía darse ciertos lujos; Cass tenía que servir al cielo sin importar su marca, tenía que ir y venir a todas horas y habría días en las que Dean no lo vería porque, así como el suyo era dirigir el infierno, el de Cass era ser un soldado celestial.

Dean aprendió que, cómo ángel, el pelinegro nunca iba a poder ser todo suyo.

No obstante, Cass había aceptado su lado omega y eso lo hacía mejor porque no resentía pertenecerle a Dean. Como omega, Cass era completamente suyo así como Dean era su alfa. Les había costado al principio entender eso, había quien opinaba que así no iban a funcionar pero ellos sentían que era mejor porque cada pareja era diferente. Así como Gabriel y Sam estaban juntos sin marca, ellos estaban juntos a su manera.

Siendo omega y alfa pero defiriendo como ángel y demonio.

—Pensé que habías cerrado esa puerta—señaló Castiel cruzándose de brazos—No quiero que los niños estén jugando ahí, Dean, podrían lastimarse.

—Cass, uno de tus hijos asesina al perro sin falta una vez a la semana—recordó Dean haciendo que el pelinegro bufara—No es por nada, cariño, pero temo más de lo que ellos puedan hacer ahí dentro y el que se lastimen no es una de las razones.

—No me convence, quiero esa puerta cerrada—miró en esa dirección apreciando a Jack y a Belfegor cargar a Adán con algo de dificultad—Si vuelve a asesinar al perro les cortaré las alas.

—CASS—regañó Dean al ver cómo los ojos de Jack se llenaban de lágrimas y Belfegor los miraba por encima de los lentes—No les digas eso, joder, ¿seguro que quieres tener otro bebé?

—Bebés—corrigió Castiel.

Se inclinó junto a Adán y colocó su mano haciendo que ésta brillara antes de que el perro se levantara y le mirara con alegría lamiéndole todo el rostro.

Jack rió mientras que Belfegor iba y le extendía los brazos a Dean dispuesto a alejarse del perro, por general después que lo mataba, Adán lo perseguía por todos lados.

— ¿Bebés?—repitió Dean mirando con confusión al ángel que ahora cargaba a Jack— ¿Son dos?

—Oye, tal vez tengamos a las niñas—declaró con una sonrisa— ¿Ustedes que dicen? ¿No les agrada la idea de tener hermanos?

—Depende, ¿podré jugar con ellos?—cuestionó Belfegor apachurrando el rostro de Dean—Papi es muy guapo, ¿tengo que compartirlo con alguien más? Es muy difícil compartirlo con papá.

—Primero ten tu primer celo y ya hablaremos de compartir a MI alfa—le gruñó Cass juguetonamente antes de mirar a Jack—Y no van a jugar con ellos como juegan con el perro.

—Qué aburrido, ¿entonces por qué querría más hermanos?

—Creo que no es opcional, Belfegor—señaló Jack olisqueando a Cass—Papá huele a pay recién horneado, ¡tendremos hermanos!

Jack comenzó a llenarle el rostro de besos a Castiel haciendo que el ángel sonriera en grande y Dean se perdiera en eso. Belfegor demandaba atención del pelinegro extendiéndole los brazos por lo que al rey del infierno no le costó nada dárselo viendo como ambos comenzaban a besar al ángel del que Dean se enamoró una vez en medio del desastre.

No importaba lo que le dijera. Castiel siempre iba a ser su ángel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si han llegado hasta aquí sólo quiero darles las gracias por leer esto c: espero que les haya gustado y si no lamento haberles hecho perder su tiempo ;-;


End file.
